Taste of Innocence by Nolebucgrl
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward Cullen anseia provar o sangue de um inocente. Ele conhece Isabella Swan. Será que seu desejo por ela servirá de substituição o desejo de seu sangue? Ou ele vai querer ambos?
1. Sinopse - Taste of Innocence

**Taste of Innocence **

**Autor (a):** Nolebucgrl

**Tradutora:** Valerie Swan & Daniela Bairrão

**Beta: **Fran Masen

**Gênero**: Romance/ Humor/ Hentai

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen anseia provar o sangue de um inocente. Ele conhece Isabella Swan. Será que seu desejo por ela servirá de substituição o desejo de seu sangue? Ou ele vai querer ambos?

**Obs.** Twilight pertence à Stephanie Mayer, mas a historia é de Nolebucgrl, a nós só a tradução.

**Obs**. Link Original no perfil.

* * *

Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis, para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os nomes estão no perfil, são ótimas e estão me ajudando a trazer as fics pra vocês.

Então vamos colaborar, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)


	2. Taste of Inocence - 1

_Traduzido by Valerie Swan_

_Revisado por Vitória Doretto_

___Betado por Mariana_

_**Taste of Inocence - Capítulo Um**_

Eu andei pelas ruas escuras da cidade, lisas com a chuva. Desatento a pensamento após pensamento, que perfuravam minha mente enquanto eu passava por restaurantes e clubes, caminhando em direção aos recantos da cidade. Nova York à noite, a cidade que nunca dorme. Qual o melhor lugar para um vampiro insone? Havia sempre alguma coisa acontecendo, pessoas visitando os pontos turísticos, pessoas apaixonando-se, pessoas vivendo, pessoas morrendo. Morrendo... Sim, alguém iria morrer esta noite.

Eu estava com fome e a última vez que eu havia me alimentado tinha sido há muito tempo, o sangue insatisfatório de um homem careca e com excesso de peso. Ninguém sentiria falta dele, era um vagabundo sem família, com poucos amigos, apenas outro ser humano, sem rosto, sem nome. Bem, para ser justo, eu sabia o seu nome, mas para mim era tão irrelevante quanto o passar do tempo.

Contudo, hoje a noite seria diferente. Hoje à noite eu estava determinado a fazer o banquete com o sangue de alguém inocente. Eu estava cansado de me alimentar da escória da sociedade, seu sangue era tão repugnante e depravado como eles eram. Sorri para mim mesmo com a natureza hipócrita de meus pensamentos, pois eu era tão repugnante e depravado quanto eles. Eu era o monstro com quem as crianças cresciam temendo e que esqueciam quando adultos, descartando a possibilidade de que houvesse o verdadeiro mal no mundo. Durante algum tempo, eu tinha tentado justificar a minha dieta, desfrutando das minhas habilidades aprimoradas para escolher o pior lote. Eu poderia fingir ser um herói, livraria o mundo de estupradores, assassinos e molestadores. Eu era seu juiz, júri e carrasco.

Só recentemente a prática chegou à maturidade. Estava sempre buscando uma mente estragada que eu usaria em meu benefício. Pela primeira vez, eu queria me banquetear com beleza, com bondade, com a luz. Eu pertencia à escuridão, mas isso não significava que eu não poderia desfrutar do sol de vez quando, não é? Esta noite eu queria uma mulher, uma mulher bonita, doce e inocente, cujo sangue teria gosto de pureza. Eu queria a pele macia, lábios quentes e um aroma doce, um sabor suculento. Eu queria seduzir a presa, para ela vir voluntariamente para mim, eu queria atrair a mariposa para o fogo, para tê-la, beijar-lhe os lábios e saboreá-la.

Eu tinha feito à mesma rota vampiresca clichê de sempre. Esperei em becos escuros e cai em minha presa inocente, alimentando-me de seu sangue antes que o mesmo soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Eu mesmo passei por um período infeliz, onde eu vestia-me como um velho vampiro de Hollywood, fazendo o meu melhor Bela Legosi*; capa e cartola inclusos. Estremeci ao lembrar. Uma das piores coisas de ser um vampiro é que você nunca se esquece de nada. Cada coisa ridícula que já fiz, está armazenado em meu cérebro. Eu sempre me envergonharia.

**_* Bela Legosi: ator húngaro começou a sua carreira nos palcos da Europa em várias peças de William Shakespeare. No entanto, tornou-se famoso pelo seu papel de Drácula numa encenação da clássica história de vampiro de Bram Stoker, e teve como especialidade os filmes de horror._**

Eu não estava indo pela rota clichê desta vez. Eu estava indo me misturar na sociedade até que eu encontrasse a garota perfeita, então eu seria um perfeito cavalheiro e a seduziria para que viesse comigo. Conseguir uma mulher não seria um problema. É inútil dizer que eu sou atraente. Parece que faz parte do pacote... Quanto mais bonito você for, mais fácil será quando for atrair suas presas. Meu cabelo desgrenhado era um infinito de cores, um vermelho acastanhado, que se recusa a ser domado. Parecia que eu tinha acabado de correr meus dedos por ele, e para ser sincero, eu sempre o fazia. Foi um dos poucos hábitos humanos que realmente permaneceram. Meu corpo era perfeito, alto, magro e esculpido. Ressaltando que eu estava vestindo uma camiseta branca que se moldava ao meu corpo, jeans preto que exibiam minhas pernas musculosas e o meu traseiro firme. Botas pretas e uma jaqueta de couro preta que completou meu visual de bad boy para a noite.

Apesar do cabelo e das roupas, no entanto, a minha maior arma era o meu rosto. O bom de ler a mente das pessoas é que você sempre tem uma ideia de como os outros te veem. Oh, eles também tinham uma visão bem distorcida! Mais vezes do que eu podia contar, alguma mulher me via e pensava que eu tinha o rosto de um anjo. Eu lutava para não cair na gargalhada, já que aquela era no mínimo uma blasfêmia. O monstro sempre se parece com um anjo, que ironia! Eu tenho as maçãs do rosto salientes, cílios longos e uma mandíbula que pode cortar vidro. Eu estrelei inúmeras fantasias sexuais por todos os lugares que passei mulheres e homens, de todas as idades. Eu poderia ter um tipo de complexo, se eu não tivesse um.

É claro, nenhuma destas pessoas me vira de verdade, o monstro interior. Meus olhos não eram a janela da minha alma, eu não tenho uma. Eu os mantive protegidos em todos os momentos, os orbes vermelhas brilhantes certamente diminuiriam minha beleza para os meus muitos admiradores. Eu usava óculos de sol durante o dia e à noite, mantendo-me sempre nas sombras, eu não precisava me cobrir. Mas desde que eu estava pensando na nova experiência de caça de hoje à noite, eu coloquei as lentes de contato. Divertia-me quantas opções de cores existiam... Quem queria olhos violeta? Eu mesmo vi algumas lentes de contatos vermelhas, embora presumisse que eram para fantasias, as pessoas deveriam gostar de se fantasiar como vampiros, talvez? Os seres humanos eram tão divertidos. Hoje à noite eu tinha decidido usar a verde, elas foram destacadas pelos meus cabelos cor de bronze e foi quase algo comovente quando eu olhei através delas no espelho. Meus olhos eram da cor de uma campina pacífica; quão irônico. Com alma é exatamente como eu queria aparecer esta noite, o menino poético, torturado com o comportamento de um bad boy. Eu sorri para esta imagem. Que garota poderia resistir?

Após ter estudado minha rota por alguns dias, eu decidi ir para O'Rourke, um bar na rua 6. Muitos dos estudantes da NYU vão lá para extravasar nos fins de semana, parecia um campo de caça promissor. Existe uma boa mistura de clientela lá também, não apenas as fúteis meninas do grêmio em suas roupas muito curtas e decotes enormes circulando de minissaias muito reveladoras. Certamente eu estaria fazendo um serviço para o mundo livrando-o de putas inúteis, mas eu não estava interessado nelas esta noite. Eu queria uma menina de qualidade, uma menina inteligente, calma, que deixe um pouco para se imaginar. Na minha época e idade, as mulheres não exibiam seus corpos, um cara tinha que trabalhar para obter um vislumbre de alguma pele. Eu estava disposto a trabalhar hoje.

Entrei no estabelecimento que era muito iluminado para se encaixar na minha ideia de um bar, mas eu tinha que admitir que tivesse suas vantagens quando vários pares de olhos deslizaram para mim quando entrei. Até ouvi suspiros bem altos e tive que morder o lábio para reprimir um sorriso. Não faria parecer muito acessível, não é? Eu mantive o meu olhar treinado, olhando apenas para o bar em vez de olhar para seus ocupantes. É claro que eu os vi de qualquer maneira, mas eu não queria que eles soubessem disso.

Depois de um breve momento de puro silêncio mental, comecei a ser assaltado por pensamentos sobre mim mesmo. _Puta merda, já o viu? Ele é tão quente que deveria ser ilegal. Este homem está voltando para casa comigo esta noite. Eu quero levá-lo ao banheiro e foder sem sentido. Suas roupas vão estar no meu chão esta noite._ Eu não consegui esconder um sorriso naquele último pensamento, que tinha vindo de um homem na sinuca e que voltou a jogar. Ao que tudo indica, ele parecia ser tão heterossexual como ele viera, jeans e uma camiseta apertada, músculos salientes, cabelo encaracolado. As meninas estavam cientes dele também, ou tinham estado antes de eu entrar, mas parecia que ele estaria indo para casa sozinho esta noite, uma vez que era eu quem ele queria. A menos, é claro, que ele more com a garota sem sorte que eu escolher para ser minha companhia para a noite.

Cheguei ao bar e pedir uma garrafa de cerveja, joguei uma nota de dez dólares. Em vez de me sentar no banco, eu vi a fachada do bar, inclinei-me contra ela e cruzei os tornozelos enquanto fazia uma pesquisa descarada dos clientes. Suspiros, risos, roupas sendo alisadas... Reações previsíveis das meninas que tentavam capturar a minha atenção. Eu não vi ninguém que se destacou, havia muitas mulheres que eu estaria disposto a foder e matar, mas nenhuma que se encaixaria para a função da sedução. E era o que eu queria esta noite.

Uma das mulheres finalmente teve a coragem de vir falar comigo. Eu ouvi a sua confiança em abordar-me em seus pensamentos e quase ri. Ela tinha uma tintura loira ruim, seu cabelo estava tão frito de produtos químicos que parecia palha. Suas roupas eram tão inúteis como vieram, tão apertadas que pareciam que poderiam cortar sua circulação, como a sua respiração que não soou muito bem para mim. Seus seios estavam quase pulando para fora de seu top preto e a saia parava logo abaixo das bochechas da bunda dela. Botas até o alto de suas coxas completavam com seu olhar de stripper. Sua maquiagem vagamente lembrou-me um palhaço, e também uma prostituta, ligeiramente fora do centro. Ela estava bêbada enquanto vinha em minha direção?

Ela tentou fazer uma caminhada furtiva, mas tropeçou seu caminho para mim. _Sim, Lauren, você é uma vadia sexy. Basta ir pegar esse deus do sexo e dar-lhe uma noite para se lembrar. Oh, querido, as coisas que eu vou fazer com você._ Imagens de nós dois fodendo encheram sua mente, ela chupando meu pau, eu puxando seu cabelo e levando-a por trás, mordendo ela... Eu quase ri quando ela imaginou isto. Se ela soubesse. Mesmo se eu quisesse um golpe rápido e matar, esta menina não seria suficiente. Seu sangue, sem dúvida, era manchado por sua vida pouco saudável, provando ser obsoleto, como qualquer bêbado está na rua. Ainda assim, eu daria a ela um pouco de emoção e deixar que ela achasse que eu ia considerá-la enquanto esperava por alguém mais aceitável para passar por aqui.

"Olá, lindo." Ela flertou de imediato.

"Oi". Sem palavras carinhosas para ela, não era digna.

"Meu nome é Lauren, Lauren Mallory. E você?" Ela tocou com a mão em mim e eu a olhei com desgosto. Mudei minha garrafa de cerveja da minha mão direita para a esquerda e ela pegou a dela por um momento. Ela achava que o frio era da garrafa em vez da temperatura natural do meu corpo.

"Carlisle". O quê? Eu não daria a esta prostituta meu nome real. Ela não iria me conhecer. Dei-lhe o nome do meu pai, eu não acho que ele se importaria, já que ele já está morto há quase 90 anos.

_Carlisle? É um nome de cara rico que jamais ouvi! Esse cara é o pacote completo. Eu não quero apenas transar com ele, eu quero casar com ele!_ Como Lauren disse. Eu era o pacote completo, ela acertado isso, mas casamento? Edward Cullen não se casa. "É muito bom conhecer você, Carlisle." Ela não fez nenhum movimento para soltar a minha mão, ao invés disso, ficou segurando-a com as dela e correndo em círculos sobre a minha palma. "Você tem mãos bonitas, você sabe?"

É claro que eu sabia. Eu tinha dedos longos e finos, destinados a tocar um instrumento ou uma mulher com o toque perfeito. Eu iria recompensar esse elogio com um pouco da verdade sobre mim. "Eu sou um músico".

_Omg, Omg, tão quente! Sua voz é puro sexo e ele toca um instrumento? Por favor, diga que é guitarra!_ "Sério? O que você toca?" Ela não conseguia esconder a emoção em sua voz. Eu, por outro lado, estava entediado.

"Piano". _Ah... bem, ainda está quente, mas..._ "E guitarra, e baixo também." Eu não pude resistir a brincar com ela, além do que era verdade. _Eu sabia! Esse cara é a perfeição, ele tem de ser meu!_ Nunca, Lauren. Ela começou a tagarelar sobre o desejo de me ver tocar e talvez dar-lhe uma aula particular e eu deixei que meus olhos continuassem a percorrer o bar. Ainda assim, ninguém me chamou a atenção, nenhum pensamento destacou alguma pessoa que poderia valer a pena para perder meu tempo. De repente, a voz interna de Lauren começou a gritar. _Maldição, a cadela está aqui. É melhor ela não tentar tirar o meu homem à distância. Eu não posso deixá-lo vê-la, se ele a ver, ele vai se apaixonar por ela como o resto deles se apaixonaram. Merda, ela está vindo._

Eu instintivamente olhei para a minha direita, onde o olhar de Lauren estava focado, que mudou rapidamente assim que essa nova garota entrou no bar. Eu me concentrei em uma loira escultural que atraiu todos os olhares masculinos na sala, menos do meu pretendente em potencial na mesa de bilhar, é claro. Ela era a fantasia de cada homem, a boneca Barbie em pessoa. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros que caiam em suas costas suavemente, era natural na cor ou a melhor pintura de cabelo já feita, seu cabelo parecia como seda pura, olhos azuis claros, que poderiam fazer um homem ficar de joelhos, seios espetaculares que pareciam ser naturais, uma cintura fina, pernas que se prolongavam por quilômetros. Eu podia ver porque Lauren não queria que essa garota me notasse ou vice-versa. Ela gritava sexo, sua blusinha vermelha foi projetada para enfatizar os seios magníficos, sua minissaia preta era maior que a de Lauren, mas ainda deixava pouco à imaginação e stilettos pretos de 10 centímetros que elevaram sua altura já impressionante para acima de 1,82 metros.

Eu vi como a beleza examinou o bar, os olhos já rejeitando os possíveis pretendentes à direita, e a esquerda seu olhar caiu sobre mim. Eu me mantive indiferente a ela e um sorriso lento se espalhou por seu rosto sexy, quando ela andou em minha direção. Ela pode ensinar lições à Lauren de como andar sexy. Eu podia sentir Lauren tensa ao meu lado quando a mulher linda fez sua abordagem. _Merda! Não! Eu não vou perder outro homem para Rosalie Hale. Essa cadela não vai tirá-lo de mim._ Revirei os olhos, como se eu fosse desta humana, e até mesmo de Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie parou na minha frente, sua língua passeando para fora molhando seus lábios vermelhos carnudos que imploravam para serem enrolado ao redor do pau de um homem. Senti-me apertar em reação. Rosalie Hale não era o que eu estava procurando esta noite, não havia nada inocente sobre ela, mas não faria mal para mantê-la por perto caso o que eu estava procurando não parecesse por aí. Mesmo se isso acontecesse, eu poderia sempre encontrar-me com ela amanhã e transar com ela, enquanto ela gritava meu nome. Eu mesmo daria a ela meu nome real, ela era realmente digna desta honra.

"Olá". Como seu corpo, sua voz era puro pecado.

"Oi".

A mulher desviou o olhar para o meu lado. Em comparação com Rosalie, Lauren parecia uma menina que brincava de se vestir. Uma menina vadia demais, mas uma menina do mesmo jeito. "Lauren". Desdém escorria de sua voz.

"Rose". O ódio estava presente. Seus pensamentos estavam cheios de veneno uma para outra, Rose pensava que Lauren era uma puta com raiva e Lauren chamava Rosalie de cadela e prostituta. Eu queria rir da contusão mental de uma para outra, mas eu tinha que jogar com calma e ver o que aconteceria.

Rose voltou sua atenção para mim, se perguntando o que eu poderia ver em Lauren. "O que o traz aqui hoje?"

Dei de ombros e respondi-lhe com sinceridade. "O tédio e um desejo de algo novo."

Ela sorriu. "Você não vai conseguir nada de novo com a Lauren aqui, ela já deu para tantos caras que eles instalaram uma porta giratória em seu quarto." Eu gostei desta Rose, ela falou o que viu.

"Vadia!" Lauren já não estava guardando seu ódio para si mesma. "Como se você fosse muito melhor, você fodeu com a metade dos caras do campus. Carlisle é meu!"

Rose levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. "Apenas metade de qualidade, Lauren. Deixei a escória para você." Eu não poderia ajudá-la, eu tinha que rir com a expressão no rosto de Lauren. Sua boca se abria e fechava, parecendo com um peixe morrendo com falta de ar. Dor atravessou seu rosto enquanto ela registrava a minha risada. Acho que eu deveria sentir remorso por esse fato, mas essa menina não precisa da minha pena, ela estava muito triste por conta própria. Eu mantive meus olhos para Rose mesmo com Lauren entre nós dois. Percebendo sua derrota, ela virou-se e nos deixou sem dizer uma palavra.

Rosalie sorriu triunfante para mim e ofereceu a mão. "Eu acho que não fomos devidamente apresentados. Eu sou Rosalie Hale."

Mudei minha cerveja de novo e apertei sua mão suave e quente na minha dura e fria. "Eu sou Edward."

Sua testa franziu suavemente em confusão. "Eu pensei que Lauren disse que seu nome era Carlisle."

Eu sorri para ela e disse em tom conspiratório. "Eu disse a ela que era o meu nome. Certamente eu não daria a ela um meu real".

Ela sorriu. "Como eu sei que você não está me dando um nome falso também?"

"Eu acho que você sabe Rose. Como você mesma disse para Lauren, escória versus qualidade? Você sabe de que lado você está e de que lado ela está."

Seu rosto se iluminou completamente em reação a este elogio e sua beleza quase me tirou o fôlego. Eu conheci muitas mulheres bonitas na minha vida, como humano e vampiro, mas Rosalie envergonhava a todos. Até mesmo as vampiras, com a beleza mais mortal que seus venenos, não poderiam segurar uma vela para ela. Eu estremeci ao pensar como ela ficaria se fosse uma vampira, ela provavelmente deixaria um homem cego à primeira vista.

"Bem, Edward, é bom conhecê-lo. Minha amiga, Alice, está sentada na mesa do canto, gostaria de se juntar a nós?" Eu tentei ver a menina que ela estava apontando na mesa, mas ela foi bloqueada por várias pessoas na frente. Eu poderia muito bem me juntar a elas e esperar para ver se alguém mais ao meu gosto aparecia se não, eu estava disposto a engavetar meus planos de ter uma inocente e levar Rosalie comigo para casa.

Segui-a até a mesa, observando o balanço de seus quadris enquanto ela mostrava o caminho. Meu pau ficou um pouco mais duro quando olhei para a bunda perfeita dela, mas eu queria me acalmar, eu não estava pronto para ceder à luxúria ainda no início da noite. Algo melhor, não mais quente, mas melhor, só poderia vir junto. Rosalie levou-me a uma mesa no canto, longe de grande parte da multidão, mas em posição perfeita para ver a porta da frente. Bom, eu poderia ver se o que eu estava procurando, a presa perfeita, apareceria quem quer que seja.

Finalmente, a amiga de Rosalie entrou em vista, não era de se admirar que eu não conseguisse vê-la a partir do bar, ela era absolutamente muito pequena. Rosalie com quase 2 metros com seus saltos e Alice não poderia ser mais do que 1,50 metros. Seu cabelo preto curto era cortado em estilo artístico. Sua altura era a de uma criança, seu corpo era o de uma mulher, com curvas suaves em todos os lugares certos acentuados por um vestido roxo chocante que se agarrava a ela. À primeira vista, um par estranho de amigas não me vinha à mente. A beleza fria de Rosalie contrastava com a aparência de Alice, com frescor infantil, mas havia algo sobre as duas que se encaixam. Elas tinham classe e confiança. Eu vi como os olhos cinzentos de Alice se arregalaram quando ela me viu andar até ela.

"Oi, Alice, eu sou Edward, Rose me convidou, está tudo bem?"

"Hum, com certeza, é claro que está." _Oh meu, mas ele é bonito. Ele é quase mais bonito do que Jasper. Ahhh, Jasper._ De repente, sua mente estava cheia com o rosto de um loiro de olhos azuis, a contraparte masculina de Rosalie. Gostaria de saber se ele era seu irmão. Havia um tom de tristeza nos pensamentos de Alice por isso pareceu-me que ela e este Jasper não estavam juntos agora e ela estava bastante infeliz. Espontaneamente, eu realmente senti uma onda de solidariedade com a menina passar por mim, eu senti sua solidão. O que havia de errado comigo, por que eu me preocupo com a vida amorosa de uma estudante universitária? Havia algo sobre Alice, no entanto, parecia que em outra vida poderíamos ser amigos, desde que, nesta outra vida, eu não pudesse ler sua mente.

Eu me sentei entre Alice e Rose, posicionado para que eu pudesse manter meus olhos na entrada. Eu perguntei às meninas sobre seus cursos e ouvi com apenas da metade de minha atenção que Rosalie estava falando sobre negócios e Alice de moda. Quando perguntaram sobre mim eu disse a eles que eu era pré-med. Eu aprendi bastante ao longo dos anos a fingir, poderia responder se alguém me fizessem perguntas sobre a anatomia, mas nenhuma delas parecia dispostas a fazê-lo de qualquer maneira. Rose falava sobre uma de suas aulas chatas, mas sua mente vagou e ela se imaginou transando comigo por trás enquanto ela se inclinava contra o quadro do professor. Eu sorri e vi como fiz a sua imaginação voar. Houve certo tipo de selvageria para a imagem que me fez lembrar Victoria.

_Ahh Victoria, minha criadora. Ela era uma deusa de cabelos vermelhos, tão cruéis e sádicos quanto lindos. Ela me viu em um bar muito diferente deste do presente, um clube de cavalheiros onde o vinho era abundante e as mulheres eram muitas. A notei desde o momento em que entrei no clube, ela era o tipo de mulher que os homens fizeram aviso prévio. Seus olhos eram negros como a noite. E eu podia sentir eles me atraindo para ela do outro lado da sala. Ela levantou-se e saiu sem dizer uma palavra para mim, mas de alguma forma eu sabia que deveria segui-la. Eu a arrastei para um beco e ela pareceu desaparecer no ar. Um minuto ela estava lá e no outro ela se foi, ou assim eu pensava. Andei pelo beco, mas ela estava longe de ser encontrada, então, desanimado, eu comecei a andar de volta para o clube, esperando quando ela voltasse. Antes de eu chegar à entrada do beco ela entrou na minha frente, de volta tão rápido quanto ela havia desaparecido._

"_Olá, meu amor", ela ronronou com uma voz estridente. Seu lindo corpo estava a um passo do meu, tão perto que eu teria sentido o calor do seu corpo, se ela tivesse algum._

"_Huh... Oi", eu gaguejei de volta, vencido por ter uma mulher tão bonita na minha presença. Eu tive o meu quinhão de meninas, mas nunca alguém que se parecia com ela._

"_Qual é o seu nome?"_

"_Edward"._

"_Bem, Edward, eu sou Victória." Seus olhos pretos brilhavam na noite, seu olhar correu para cima e para baixo no meu corpo, o olhar em seu rosto quase predatório por natureza. Eu recuei um passo e ela pressionou-me contra a parede, minha cabeça estava me pedindo para correr, mas meu pau exigia que eu ficasse. Ela sorriu quando viu o medo e o desejo em guerra no meu rosto. "O gato comeu sua língua, Edward? Eu posso pensar em alguns usos para ela, se você não vai falar."_

_Quando abri minha boca para responder a isso, embora eu não tivesse ideia do que eu iria dizer, ela lançou-se para mim e começou a me beijar loucamente. Minha cabeça bateu contra a parede, mas eu não me importava enquanto meus braços agiam por vontade própria e estavam em torno dela. Ela estava em cima de mim em segundos, rasgando as roupas, os corpos se encontrando. Eu estava dentro dela antes que eu totalmente compreendesse onde estávamos e o que estávamos fazendo._

"_Foda-me, Edward." Assim eu fiz, invertendo nossas posições de modo que ela estava contra a parede eu me empurrei ao encontro de seu corpo mais e mais. Não havia um pingo de bondade em nosso acoplamento, era sexo animal, cru, grunhindo e tateando. Alguma parte obscura da minha mente sabia que estávamos em público e que qualquer um poderia aparecer e nos ver, mas eu não poderia encontrá-lo em mim para me importar. Eu empurrei duro cumprindo suas exigências lamuriadas, ficando mais perto do meu orgasmo e esperando que ela estivesse perto também. Eu lhe disse que estava chegando e quando eu comecei, senti uma dor aguda no meu pescoço enquanto seus dentes fecharam e rasgou-a aberta. Eu soube naquele momento que eu estava morrendo, mas por alguma razão eu mantive estocando dentro dela. Senti sua língua passar sobre a ferida e a fraqueza me ultrapassou. Não mais capaz de ficar em pé, eu desabei no chão, levando-a comigo, ela permaneceu presa a minha garganta._

"_Oh, Edward, nós vamos fazer uma bela dupla, juntos." A mulher demônio tinha provocado a minha morte. Fiquei ali e esperei a morte, sabendo que tinha que estar perto. Ao invés do sono indolor que esperava que me sobrepujasse, porém, um incêndio começou correr em minhas veias. Eu gritava em agonia, certo de que eu estava indo para o inferno e não para o céu, o céu não podia ser como um inferno. Eu vagamente senti meu corpo sendo levantado e qualquer parte de minha consciência que permaneceu percebi que eu estava sendo levado a um hospital ou um necrotério para morrer. Mas nunca a doce libertação da morte veio, a queimação continuou infinitamente. A dor diminuiu lentamente ao longo do tempo e eu pensei que talvez eu estivesse me curando, apesar do fogo ainda queimar por dentro. Eu podia sentir minhas pernas e corpo novamente, toda a queimação centrada no meu peito como se meu coração ali fosse explodir para fora do meu corpo. Ele batia tão rápido que era tudo o que eu podia ouvir o repetitivo bater de um tambor. Em seguida, ele bateu uma última vez e deixou o som. Eu estava morto, mas eu estava vivo. Eu não conseguia compreender como é que poderia ser então abri os olhos e vi Victoria me olhando, um olhar de emoção em seu rosto glorioso._

"_Finalmente! Pensei que você nunca ia virar você é meu primeiro você, sabe." Eu queria perguntar a ela que primeiro eu era, mas o fogo que havia consumido o meu corpo estava na minha garganta agora. Ela viu a dor no meu rosto enquanto eu agarrava na minha garganta. "Ah, sim, você precisa comer. Não tenha medo, amor, eu posso cuidar do que você precisa." Ela saiu da sala e voltou menos de um minuto depois, trazendo com ela um homem trêmulo. "Não é muito, mas ele está bem para uma primeira refeição." Ela empurrou-o para mim e eu o peguei, meus braços em movimento antes que minha mente pudesse compreender o que eu estava fazendo. Eu podia ouvir o velho, mas ele não estava falando. Ele estava orando a Deus para que ele cuidasse de sua família e que ele fizesse a sua passagem com segurança. Eu estava curioso para saber por que eu conseguia ouvi-lo enquanto seus lábios não se moviam, mas seu cheiro me atingiu e então nada mais importava. Meus dentes se afundaram em seu pescoço e eu o drenei em segundos. Eu joguei seu corpo sem vida no chão. Em algum lugar dentro de mim eu sabia que uma parte de mim devia estar horrorizada com minhas ações, mas eu não conseguia me importar. O fogo já não estava na minha garganta e isso era tudo que importava._

_Fiquei com Victoria por seis meses depois disso, aprendi a arte de controlar a minha sede de sangue o suficiente para me misturar com os humanos quando necessário e a melhor forma de me desfazer de um corpo depois de ter sido drenado. Eu nunca a deixei saber que eu estava ouvindo os pensamentos das minhas vítimas e os dela também, isso parecia ser algo que eu deveria guardar para mim. Fiquei grato que eu nunca disse a ela, porque eu não acho que eu teria chegado aonde cheguei sem ela._

_À medida que os dias foram passando, eu cresci revoltado com Victoria. Ela não era apenas um monstro, ela era uma besta selvagem. Ela não estava satisfeita em apenas drenar suas vítimas, ela gostava de brincar com eles. Ela machucava e quebrava seus corpos frágeis, não tendo o seu sangue até que eles estavam gritando para morrer. Eu era um bastardo cruel, eu sou o primeiro a admiti-lo, mas eu não tinha prazer em torturar as minhas vítimas. Provocando, brincando, talvez, mas nunca batendo até que eles eram apenas montes de carne e osso. Depois que ela destruiu a minha humanidade, ela iria me atacar, me levando ainda com mais paixão do que ela fez quando me transformou. Ela quebrou os meus ossos enquanto estávamos fodendo... Eu amadurecia. Um dia, quando ela estava ocupada com a matança de um padre (Victoria tinha uma coisa para matar clérigos, ela gostava de ser o demônio do inferno que todos temiam), eu me despedi. Ela nunca veio atrás de mim, felizmente, e entrei em uma vida solitária de vampirismo, tendo o cuidado de drenar minhas vítimas de forma eficiente e com classe. Eu era um monstro, não um selvagem._

Fiquei abalado por causa de meu devaneio e tentei me concentrar novamente no que Rosalie estava falando. Algo sobre um motor? Isso não parecia certo, mas eu não ia perguntar. De repente, Alice interrompeu sua linha de pensamento.

"Onde está Bella? Você já tentou ligar para ela?"

"Eu mandei uma mensagem para ela alguns minutos atrás, ela estava saindo da biblioteca, deve estar aqui em breve." Ahh, outra garota para participar de nosso pequeno grupo, eu me perguntei se ela seria tão linda como suas duas amigas. Será que as garotas bonitas ficavam todas juntas?

"Quem é Bella?" Podia muito bem voltar para a conversa.

"Ela é minha companheira de quarto e um das nossas melhores amigas", respondeu Alice.

"O que ela está fazendo na biblioteca em uma noite de sexta-feira? Não há uma lei contra esse tipo de coisa?"

Alice revirou os olhos. "Não deve ter! Bella é uma leitora ávida, no entanto. Prefere estar estudando a estar em uma festa em qualquer dia da semana."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas para a informação. "Vocês duas não parecem o tipo de garotas que são amigas de alguém que não sabe como se divertir."

Rose riu. "Oh, ela se diverte, ela simplesmente não se solta muitas vezes. Ela é um pouco tímida. Alice e eu a levamos sob nossas asas e a arrastamos para fora agora e depois. É preciso alguma intimidação, mas ninguém pode dizer não. Quando Alice e eu queremos algo..." Sua voz terminou em um ronronar sobre essa linha e eu sorri para ela maliciosamente. Rosalie era realmente outra coisa.

Um movimento na porta chamou a minha atenção quando uma menina com longos cabelos castanhos encaracolados entrou. Ela não parecia que estava fora por uma noite na cidade, seu jeans bem desgastado tinha buracos nos joelhos e ela usava uma camiseta com uma camisa de flanela aberta por cima. Sua cabeça estava baixa, os cachos cor de mogno bloqueando minha visão de seu rosto. Eu não sei por que ela chamou minha atenção quando eu estava sentado com duas extraordinárias mulheres, mas foi me atraindo por dentro. Ela olhou para cima e seus grandes olhos castanhos relaxaram quando olharam em minha direção. Foi quando eu vi. Essas piscinas de chocolate profundo eram tão puras e inocentes como um bebê recém-nascido. Meu pau, já estava meio duro, devido à presença de Rosalie e Alice, disparou em reação a esta nova criatura cativante.

Prendi a respiração enquanto ela vinha em nossa direção; tinha certeza que ela ia se aproximar de mim. Eu teria que me livras das meninas, mas estava confiante de que poderia alcançá-las mais tarde. Eu tinha que ter _essa_ garota.

"Bella! Está na hora!" Alice pulou de seu assento e se jogou nos braços de Bella, quase levando as duas para o chão no processo. Ela era Bella, sua amiga rata da biblioteca?

Uma risada quente e suave veio de debaixo de Alice. "Eu sinto muito, eu comecei a leitura e eu perdi a noção do tempo..."

Rosalie deu um suspiro mais grosseiro. "O que há de novo? Você faz isso todos os dias!"

"Sinto muito, Rose, eu tive que ler, assim como tive que fazer o seu texto!"

"Sim, sim. Venha aqui e conheça nosso novo amigo, Edward." Bella desvencilhou-se do abraço de Alice e se virou para mim. Eu assisti com fascinação como suas bochechas pálidas de repente ficaram em uma tonalidade de rosa suave, espalhando-se através de suas bochechas como se ela houvesse passado blush. Eu queria tocar nelas, correr meus dedos frios em suas maçãs do rosto e ver se eu poderia fazê-las ficarem ainda mais vermelhas. Eu esperei para ver como seria a sua reação à minha presença; claramente eu tinha algum efeito sobre ela se eu poderia fazê-la corar à primeira vista.

Costumes enraizados, enterrados em minha antiga juventude. Levantei-me e puxei uma cadeira para ela. "Olá, Bella, é bom conhecer você." Eu usei minha voz mais suave, menos ameaçadora. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de assustá-la agora. Ela olhou surpresa pela minha ação, mas tomou o assento que ofereci. Ela passou por mim para sentar na cadeira e o seu aroma flutuava sobre mim. Morangos, fresta e lavanda; veneno acumulou-se em reação a esse cheiro apetitoso. Levou cada grama de vontade que eu possuía para não pressionar o nariz em seu pescoço e inspirar profundamente seu cheiro. Enquanto eu estava lá eu queria pressionar os meus lábios em seu pulso e sentir a pulsação de sangue embaixo de mim. O desejo de sentir o gosto dela era mais forte do que qualquer coisa que eu já senti antes.

"Olá, Edward." Ela sussurrou suavemente, timidamente, eu não tinha nem mesmo a certeza se os outros humanos na mesa puderam ouvi-la. Eu tive que lutar fisicamente com o desejo de sentar-me ao lado dela, voltando para o meu lugar. Eu me consolei com o fato de que minha cadeira estava em frente à de Bella para que eu pudesse olhar para ela se eu não pudesse estar ao seu lado, ela olhou entre mim e Rosalie e algo brilhou em seus olhos, mas se foi antes que eu pudesse decifrar o que isso significava. Eu esperei por sua mente para saber o que ela achara de mim, mas nada chegou. Certamente ela tinha que estar pensando alguma coisa, porque eu não conseguia ouvi-la? Olhei para Bella enquanto Alice e Rose conversavam conosco. Eu não tinha ideia do que elas estavam dizendo por que eu estava tentando ouvir o que a menina encantadora a minha frente estava pensando e sentindo. Seu rosto em forma de coração não deixou nada transparecer, a não ser pelo leve rubor que roubou suas bochechas e ficou mais vermelho cada vez que ela olhava na minha direção.

Eu perguntei a mim mesmo se ela seria assim quando estivesse nua em uma cama debaixo de mim, meus lábios arrastando sobre o seu peito, até seu estômago plano, entre as coxas. Imaginei como sua doce voz diria gemendo meu nome enquanto eu lentamente empurrasse para dentro e para fora dela. Eu não foderia essa menina, eu iria saborear cada momento com ela. Imaginei-a se contorcendo debaixo de mim e o meu pau deslizando dentro de sua vagina, molhada e quente. Eu imaginava aumentando a força do meu impulso e vendo os olhos marrom nublados de desejo. Será que ela suspiraria o meu nome quando ela viesse ou ela iria gritar? Eu tinha que saber. Qual seria o gosto de seus lábios? Sua pele? Sua vagina? Seu sangue?

Segurei a mesa e tentei controlar a minha linha de pensamento, eu estava pronto para atacar através da mesa e pegá-la e levá-la bem no meio do bar lotado. Meu pau parecia que estava tentando abrir a minha calça a forçar por conta própria. Se ela me olhasse novamente por debaixo daqueles longos cílios, eu não seria capaz de controlar as minhas ações.

Como eu não podia ouvir o que ela estava pensando, tentei chamar a sua atenção verbalmente. "Então, Bella, suas amigas me disseram que você é muito estudiosa. O que você está estudando?"

Ela parecia envergonhada e seu rubor aumentou. "Literatura". Grande, uma resposta de uma palavra, nada com o que se trabalhar.

"Ah. Então você estuda muitas vezes nas noites de sexta?" Ela olhou de novo para a mesa e murmurou algo sobre ter um grande trabalho para fazer. Estava claro que eu disse algo errado, ela não olhou mais para mim e virou-se para Alice, deu a conversa por encerrada e restou-me conversar com Rosalie.

Alice se inclinou para Bella e sussurrou em seu ouvido, sem saber que eu podia ouvi-la tão claramente como se ela estivesse gritando para mim. "Ele não quis dizer nada com isso, Bella." O quê?

Bella balançou a cabeça e falou ainda mais suavemente do que Alice. "Ele basicamente me chamou de perdedora que não tem mais nada para fazer do que estudar no fim de semana." Eu fiz o que? Eu não quis dizer isso. Droga, o que havia de errado com essa garota? Sua cabeça claramente não funcionava da mesma maneira que a das outras pessoas. Ela não era uma perdedora, ela era um enigma embrulhado em um pacote pequeno e apertado. Eu queria passar horas desvendando seus segredos, explorando seus pensamentos e seu corpo e ela pensou que eu achava que ela era uma perdedora.

Eu respondi a algumas perguntas banais de Rose, o que eu gosto de fazer para me divertir, de onde eu vim, blá, blá. As mentiras saíam de meus lábios sem pensar duas vezes enquanto eu tentava, em vão, descobrir a garota do outro lado. Ela claramente não tem a autoconfiança que Rosalie e Alice possuíam em espadas. Onde antes a sua amizade me intrigou, pelo menos fez algum sentido quando as conheci um pouco. Bella não se encaixava com elas, eu não tinha certeza de que ela se encaixava com alguém. Ela era claramente um de um tipo, a única pessoa que eu não sabia ler, a menina que eu não poderia só seduzir com um olhar.

Bella afastou os cabelos do rosto e deixou o pescoço exposto para mim. Engoli em seco em voz alta quando eu vi a curva graciosa. Minha boca desejava estar lá, minha língua rastreamento para baixo de sua mandíbula, debaixo do queixo, para baixo sua curva, a sua clavícula, sugando a pele delicada, marcando-a como minha. Então eu afundaria meus dentes nela e beberia de sua jugular, o sangue escorrendo pela minha garganta, finalmente saciando minha sede. Eu empurrei para trás da mesa abruptamente e assustei todas as três meninas. "Desculpe, eu preciso pegar outra bebida, alguém precisa de alguma coisa?" Elas balançaram a cabeça e voltaram a continuar suas conversas enquanto eu fantasiava sobre a degustação de Bella. Eu fui até o bar, passando pelo vomito de pensamentos de Lauren Mallory e seu amigo de cabelos crespos e pedi outra cerveja. Eu bebi a última durante o tempo que pude. Tomei algumas respirações profundas, o ar limpo do perfume inebriante de Bella e resolvi voltar atrás e começar de novo com a menina. Eu tinha que fazê-la ver o quão incrível eu pensei que ela era, ela tinha que me escolher como eu a havia escolhido.

Virei-me para caminhar de volta para a mesa e vi que Bella não estava mais sentada ali. Pânico momentaneamente brotou dentro de mim, mas eu me convenci de me acalmar, ela provavelmente foi ao banheiro ou algo assim. Sentei-me com um sorriso fácil e fingi que minha existência não dependia da resposta da pergunta que estava fazendo "Onde Bella foi?"

Alice sorriu tristemente e suspirou. "Ela decidiu ir para casa, ela disse que não estava se sentindo muito bem." Eu consegui me conter e quase esmaguei a garrafa de cerveja na mão, comecei a levantar-me lentamente da mesa. Eu não sairia correndo porta afora, fazendo com que as meninas suspeitassem. Bella não voltaria para a casa delas e eu não preciso disso para ser conectado a mim.

"Oh, isso é muito ruim, vocês moram longe?" Isso foi tudo bem para perguntar, não foi? Estar preocupado pelo bem-estar de uma menina sozinha na cidade grande era a coisa normal, cavalheirismo.

"Cerca de uma milha a leste daqui, ela caminha o tempo todo, eu realmente não gosto, mas ela diz que limpa a cabeça. Ela muitas vezes escreve mentalmente artigos inteiros em uma de suas caminhadas." Rose sorriu carinhosamente, ela tinha consideração com sua amiga. Eu estava ficando desesperado para sair daqui e encontrar Bella. Inspiração bateu e eu mexi meu braço, derrubando a cerveja no meu colo.

"Droga!" Eu fingi indignação com minha falta de jeito e peguei alguns guardanapos, fingindo esfregar furiosamente a bagunça que eu tinha feito. "Eu tenho que sair daqui e me trocar, não posso sair por aí cheirando a cerveja a noite toda." Rose e Alice pareciam um pouco atordoadas com o fim abrupto da nossa noite, mas que podiam discutir com o meu raciocínio. Alice ficou profundamente grata que eu não tinha derramado em seu vestido de alta costura e Rose não parecia muito preocupada. Ela fez um pouco de beicinho e perguntou se ela me veria logo. Dei-lhe o meu sorriso de fazer as calcinhas caírem e disse-lhe para me dar o número dela. Ela escreveu em um guardanapo e eu o deslizei no meu bolso com uma piscadela. "Eu te ligo amanhã, ok?" Na verdade, eu queria falar com ela amanhã, para saber se elas tinham notado que Bella estava desaparecida e que o elas estavam pensando sobre o seu desaparecimento.

Eu andei em velocidade normal para fora do bar e então me virei para o leste e comecei a correr. Eu senti o cheiro de Bella bem fraco no ar, eu podia sentir o seu gosto levemente na minha língua. Corri em direção a ela e o cheiro se tornou mais forte à medida que eu me aproximava. Eu finalmente a vi na frente e diminui a minha velocidade para um ritmo mais aceitável para um humano. Corri até ela e prendi a respiração. Estendi a mão para tocar seu ombro e ela gritou, virando-se para mim rapidamente e balançando sua mochila na minha direção.

"Bella! Ah!" Soltei um gemido quando a mochila bateu em minha barriga. Ela puxou a mochila de volta e olhou para mim.

"Edward O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que você está me seguindo?" Sua voz estava cheia de suspeita. Eu coloquei no meu rosto uma expressão preocupada.

"Eu queria ter certeza de que você chegaria em casa com segurança, Bella. Que tipo de homem eu seria se eu deixar uma de vocês, meninas, ir a pé para casa sozinha? E se você se machucar? Eu nunca poderia viver comigo mesmo se isto acontecesse." Eu tinha que manter o sorriso do meu rosto, eu iria ferir esta menina, mas eu teria certeza de que ela se sentiria muito bem até isto acontecer.

"Você não deveria estar com Rose? Eu meio que achei que vocês dois estariam indo para casa juntos." Havia um tom de mágoa em sua voz? Eu decidi que era provavelmente um desejo da minha parte.

"Oh, Rose é uma menina legal e tudo, mas ela não é realmente o meu tipo."

Bella bufou com isso. "Rose é o tipo de todos."

"Por que, Bella, você está chamando a sua melhor amiga de puta?" Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer, mas eu queria ver a menina ficar louca.

Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela estendeu a mão e me empurrou. Eu deixei meu corpo cair para trás um pouco como um humano faria, ela não podia mover-me se eu não quisesse. "Como você se atreve a falar sobre a minha amiga Rose, que é uma grande pessoa? Ela não é uma vadia em tudo, quero dizer que todos os caras gostam de Rose, ela é linda!". Bella era linda, brilhando em sua raiva, sua pele brilhando reluzente ao luar.

"Eu sei o que você quis dizer, Bella, e eu estava apenas brincando. Sim, Rose é linda e uma garota muito legal. Estou feliz que a conheci, mas eu não estou interessado nela."

"Por que não, você é gay?" O que aconteceu com a menina tímida do bar? Eu acho que tudo o que eu preciso fazer para atraí-la para fora era deixá-la irritada.

"Não, eu não sou gay. Eu estou apenas procurando um tipo de diferente de garota."

"Que tipo é esse?"

Eu sorri mais do que feliz em responder a essa pergunta. "Eu gosto de garotas inteligentes e tranquilas, com longos cabelos castanhos e lindos olhos castanhos". Esperei para ver que tipo de resposta que viria dela, mas ela virou as costas para mim e começou a andar novamente.

"Hum, Bella? Aonde você vai?"

"Eu pensei que isso estivesse bem claro, eu estou indo para casa." Ela nem sequer olhou para mim, apenas jogou as palavras por cima do ombro enquanto ela se afastou de mim novamente. Caramba, essa seria a última vez que ela faria isso.

"Porra, Bella, eu vim aqui para fora e disse que eu gosto de você e você vai se afastar de mim?"

Ela virou-se de volta para mim, com as mãos nos quadris, com o mais lindo tom de rosa em seu rosto. "Não tire sarro de mim, Edward!"

Mas que diabos? "Como assim eu estou tirando sarro de você?"

"Caras como você não gostam de garotas como eu."

"O que, exatamente, você quer dizer com caras como eu?"

Ela realmente bateu um pouco o pé, foi muito, muito divertido. "Caras bonitos, Edward. Charmosos, homens lindos de morrer. Eu sou simples e chata. Você é extraordinário. Nossos tipos não se misturam. Pare de qualquer jogo que você está jogando e me deixe em paz!" Ela estava gritando agora e eu estava ficando um pouco nervoso que alguém pudesse nos ver. Outra parte estava inteiramente regozijando-se com o fato de que ela pensou que eu era lindo. Algo sobre esta menina estava trazendo o humano em mim, eu não estava gostando disso.

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo e tentei pensar no que dizer para difundir sua raiva. Nós provavelmente não fomos tão longe de seu lugar, mas nós também não fomos muito longe do meu. "Bella, antes de tudo, você não é simples ou chata. Você é muito bonita." Ela bufou e eu levantei a minha mão. "Por favor, não me interrompa. É óbvio que você não se vê muito claramente. Você sabe o que eu estava desejando para antes de você aparecer esta noite no bar?"

"Um trio com Alice e Rose?" Puta merda, Bella foi sarcástica. Agora eu podia ver como ela se encaixava com suas amigas.

"Não, sarcástica". Ela, na verdade, soltou uma risadinha com isso e fui encorajado a continuar. "Eu estava desejando que por uma vez eu pudesse encontrar uma menina que tivesse algo mais em sua mente. Passei tempo demais em torno de pessoas que... bem, que não são boas pessoas, Bella. E tudo que eu queria fazer era encontrar alguém bom e gentil e doce para passar algum tempo, para conhecer." Eu não preciso mencionar de que forma eu queria conhecer essa pessoa.

"Desde quando homens que se parecem com você querem conhecer uma garota legal?"

"Desde quando as meninas agradáveis como vocês pensam de mim como um estereótipo de um cara que não pensa?" A boca de Bella se abria e fechava enquanto ela ponderava a minha pergunta. Eu tinha razão e ela sabia disso. "Então um é mais inteligente que outro?"

Ela fez uma careta para mim e encolheu os ombros. "Tudo bem, você tem um ponto. Ainda assim, o que te faz ter tanta certeza de que eu sou uma garota legal?"

"Eu não sei o que, com certeza, mas eu gostaria de saber." Eu sabia algo brilhou em seus olhos, mas eu não conseguia explicar isso sem soar como um idiota, que eu certamente não era. Ela me olhou com cautela, mas acenou com a cabeça, então eu aproveitei a oportunidade. "Talvez, em vez de ir para casa, nós poderíamos sair e tomar uma xícara de café e conversar um pouco?"

Ela olhou nos meus olhos por um momento interminável de tempo antes de concordar. Agora eu tinha que ver se eu poderia atraí-la para minha casa. Eu percebi que estava sendo ridículo, eu poderia a ter agarrado e a levado para minha casa a qualquer momento, mas eu queria que ela quisesse estar comigo. Eu estava virando um humano em torno desta menina. Eu iria corrigir isso quando seu doce sangue descesse correndo pela minha garganta, mas, sem comentários sobre este ato de depravação.

"Você se importa se pararmos na minha casa primeiro?" A cautela reapareceu em seus olhos, ela viveu na cidade por tempo suficiente para saber que ela não deve seguir caras aleatórios até as suas casas. Eu coloquei a minha expressão mais inocente e apontei para baixo para minhas roupas encharcadas. "Eu derramei cerveja em mim no bar e estava indo para casa pra mudar quando eu vi você. Se você está desconfortável, eu entendo eu poderia te encontrar em algum lugar?" Muito bom, Edward, oferecer-lhe uma alternativa para que ela se sinta mais confortável. Claro que, se ela pensa em outra coisa, eu tenho fé em minhas habilidades de persuasão.

Os olhos de Bella correram pelo meu corpo e os postes de luz iluminaram o fato de que minha calça estava realmente molhada e agarrada às minhas pernas. Ela respirou fundo e voltou os olhos para os meus. "Tudo bem, vamos para a sua casa para que você possa se trocar". Eu mordi os lábios para impedir o sorriso de triunfo que rastejava para meu rosto e evitei os seus olhos, porque eu estava com medo de que ela fosse astuta o suficiente para pegar o que provavelmente seria um brilho predatório nos meus olhos.

Eu guiei o caminho para a minha casa, outra quadra a mais e uma quadra abaixo. Meu apartamento tinha sido um investimento que eu tinha feito cerca de uma década atrás. O preço estava legal e eu precisava de uma base, um lugar onde eu pudesse acumular os meus instrumentos e CDs e roupas. Eu tinha a previsão de criação de um quarto, no caso de eu levar alguma humana para minha casa. Mesmo que eu tivesse o lugar há dez anos, eu nunca tinha feito isso antes, Bella seria minha primeira, de muitas formas. Eu guiava Bella para dentro, colocando minha mão na parte baixa de suas costas enquanto eu considerava onde colocá-la. Eu não podia deixá-la ir à cozinha, se ela olhasse na geladeira ou armários ela poderia ficar um pouco suspeita a respeito do por que não ter nada de comida a ser encontrada. Mostrei-lhe a sala de estar, eu tinha decorado de um modo confortável, um grande sofá verde que ficava na frente de uma TV LCD de 50 polegadas. "Eu já volto" Eu corri até as escadas e tirei os meus jeans em tempo recorde, substituindo-os por um idêntico, embora, seco. Fiz-me esperar alguns minutos antes de voltar para baixo e desci as escadas pensando em como descobrir maneiras para convencer Bella para ficar aqui em minha casa.

Eu fui para a sala de estar tranquilo, ela não se incomodou com a TV e, em vez disso estava mais perto do meu som e da minha coleção de CDs. Ela virou-se para mim quando me viu entrar e disse, "Edward, isso é incrível, eu nunca vi tantos CDs". Ahh, isso pode ser mais fácil do que eu pensava!

"Eu amo música, é uma espécie de paixão minha."

"Você toca algum instrumento?" Sim, eu já a tinha!

"Vamos, eu vou te mostrar." Eu estendi minha mão para ela e ela hesitou apenas um momento antes de atravessar a sala, colocando a mãozinha na minha. Ela engasgou com a sensação de frio, mas não tentou puxar a mão. Imensamente aplaudido por sua reação, eu liderei o caminho pelo corredor para a sala de música. Lá estava o meu piano de cauda e vários estandes para minhas guitarras e meu baixo. Bella respirou fundo e puxou a mão da minha para passa-la sobre o piano brilhante.

"Edward, isso é bonito. Será que você...", sua voz foi sumindo como se ela não tivesse certeza se ela queria me perguntar.

"Será que vou tocar para você?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça, seus nervos levando a melhor sobre ela novamente. "É claro, qualquer coisa. Algo em especial que você gostaria de ouvir?"

"Só toque seu favorito." Eu sorri e flexionei os dedos em antecipação.

"Se eu fizer isso, você precisa se sentar ao meu lado no banco e me contar tudo sobre você." Em vez de nos ligarmos com o café, tínhamos Debussy como vínculo. Bella deslizou no banco ao meu lado e eu fechei os olhos e saboreei o seu cheiro que me cercou. Eu comecei a tocar e acenei para ela começar a contar-me a sua história de vida.

"Eu sou de uma pequena cidade chamada Forks, em Washington..." Eu escutei quando Bella me contou sobre o divórcio de seus pais e ser arrastada por todo o país com sua mãe inconstante. Eu encontrei-me sentindo querendo falar com a mãe de Bella sobre o seu egoísmo, era claro que Bella teve pouco tempo para fazer amigos e viver um pouco antes que ela fosse arrastada para outro lugar. Ela foi morar com o pai durante o seu primeiro ano de escola porque sua mãe casou de novo e realmente fez Bella sentir que ela tinha que ir para que ela pudesse viajar e estar com seu novo marido o tempo todo. Comecei a bater nas teclas com um pouco mais de dificuldade, com raiva da mulher egoísta, eu podia ouvir a tristeza na voz de Bella quando ela contou a história. Como sua mãe não tinha notado?

Alguma de minha irritação desapareceu quando a voz de Bella iluminou-se quando contou sobre seu pai. Eu escutei quando ela me contou sobre seu amor para a pesca e esportes e, em seguida, ela mencionou que ele era o chefe de polícia de sua pequena cidade. Polícia? Parecia que eu iria receber o meu maior desejo. De nenhuma maneira um chefe de polícia vai deixar o desaparecimento de sua filha passar despercebido, mesmo se ele fosse de alguma cidade Podunk. Não, Charlie Swan viria para Nova York e levantaria um fedor procurando sua filha. Finalmente, alguém que eu tomasse importa. Olhando os sinceros olhos castanhos de Bella eu percebi que ela já fazia questão de mim, o que era algo inteiramente novo. Eu não tinha contado realmente gostar da inocente que eu queria tomar.

Lancei-me em algum Beethoven e Mozart, em seguida, para manter Bella falando, me contando sobre suas aulas e momentos divertidos que ela tinha com Rose e Alice. Eu sorri, sabendo que eu sempre me lembro de Bella rindo como quando ela me contou histórias sobre Ballbusting, Rose e a paixão infeliz de Alice sobre o irmão gêmeo de Rose. Então Jasper era o seu irmão, eu estava certo. A voz de Bella finalmente parou e eu olhei. Ela estava assistindo meus dedos mover sem esforço sobre as teclas, como se em transe.

"Bella?" Ela parecia não me ouvir. Eu acho que nos fez mesmo, já que eu não podia ouvi-la. Seu silêncio continuou a intrigar-me, mas eu achei que era bastante agradável ficar sozinho em meus pensamentos. A cutuquei e ela começou. "Alguma coisa em sua mente?" Ela lambeu seus lábios doces e eu mordi de volta um gemido. Ela balançou a cabeça, mas eu notei que reapareceu o vermelho pela primeira vez desde que ela se sentara ao piano. Eu parei de tocar e me virei para ela, inclinando-lhe o queixo com o dedo indicador. "Bella, posso te beijar?" Já era tempo. Tudo seria a sua escolha a partir de agora, até o fim.

Seus olhos confiantes olharam em meus verdes penetrantes e ela me deu um sussurro, "Sim". Senti um arrepio percorrer-me com suas palavras, eu queria que algo além do que eu já tivesse desejado antes. Eu podia ouvir seu coração batendo quando me inclinei e gentilmente pressionei meus lábios nos dela, trazendo a minha mão debaixo do queixo para trás de sua cabeça, então eu a puxei para perto de mim. Abri a boca e passei a língua ao longo dela, gemendo no gosto que agrediu os meus sentidos. Ela tinha gosto de morangos e chocolate. Eu me entregava em uma fantasia de mergulhar um morango no chocolate quente e passá-lo sobre seu corpo, seguindo o rastro de chocolate suculento com a minha língua, lambendo a doçura da fruta combinada com a doçura que era Bella. Eu pressionei minha língua mais firmemente contra ela, em resposta a essa imagem sua boca se abriu para mim, permitindo-me deslizar para dentro. Sua língua encontrou a minha timidamente e lembrou-me de saboreá-la, não devorá-la.

Deixei Bella assumir a liderança, sua pequena língua pressionando contra a minha enquanto eu corria minhas mãos pelos cabelos longos e sedosos. Ela gemeu contra meus lábios e voltei a ter o meu domínio sobre ela, puxando-a em torno de escarranchar-me no banco do piano, suas coxas pressionando contra as minhas. Eu podia sentir seu calor através do meu jeans e eu puxei sua cintura mais perto para que ela pudesse sentir minha ereção contra ela. _Paciência_ minha voz interior avisou. Eu queria silenciá-la, mas ele estava certo, se eu empurrasse muito longe e muito rápido eu a perderia. Eu tirei meus lábios do dela, arrastando-os ao longo de sua mandíbula e para baixo para a curva de seu pescoço que estava deixando-me louco de desejo toda a noite. Eu queria beijá-la, acariciá-la, mordê-la e drená-la. Necessidade assolou dentro de mim enquanto eu lutava para permanecer suave. As mãos dela vieram até o emaranhado do meu cabelo rebelde enquanto eu a recheava de beijinhos ao longo de seu pescoço e ombro, puxando sua camisa de flanela comigo enquanto fui. O corpo escondido sob a camisa volumosa era tudo que eu pensei que seria, apertado e pequeno. Seus seios seriam o punhado perfeito quando eu chegasse a tocá-los. Sorri contra sua clavícula enquanto eu lambia e chupava esse ponto delicioso enquanto ela estremeceu e gemeu contra mim. Eu podia ouvir e sentir o seu batimento cardíaco, foi uma combinação inebriante.

Relutantemente eu puxei meus lábios de sua pele e me sentei para encará-la, minhas mãos ainda em seus quadris, a dela ainda no meu cabelo. "Bella, eu acho que devemos parar e ir buscar o café agora." Eu quase ri alto na transparência, me fingindo ser cavalheiro e um broxante para mim. A luxúria morreu de seu rosto e foi substituída por tristeza. Eu imediatamente lamentei a minha estratégia; parecia que eu poderia ter conseguido o que eu queria, sem recorrer à manipulação.

"Você não me quer?" Ela sequer olhou para mim quando fez a pergunta, deixando cair à cabeça no meu ombro e falando as palavras em meu pescoço.

Eu ri suavemente e a puxei de volta para me encarar. "É claro que eu quero você, menina boba. Eu só não quero que você pense que eu estava empurrando você para me dar mais do que você está pronta". O corar atraente roubou por sobre suas bochechas.

"Você sabe que eu sou virgem." Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Eu só balancei a cabeça e esperei para ver onde ela estava indo. "E isso faz com que você não queira ficar comigo? Porque eu não poderia ser boa?"

"Não, Bella, não! Que eu quero muito fazer amor com você. Eu só quero ter certeza de que é o que você quer." Direto do Livro do Namorado Virtuoso. Ela vai pedir-me para tomá-la em cinco, quatro, três, dois...

"Edward, eu quero que você faça amor comigo." Eu olhei em seus olhos, certificando-me de que ela estava sendo honesta comigo e com ela mesma. Nervos vibraram lá, mas eu não vi nenhuma dúvida.

"Então eu vou fazer amor com você, Bella. Você vai ser a minha primeira."

Ela bufou. "Por favor, Edward, você não tem que fingir para mim, eu sei que você não é virgem."

Eu acariciei seu rosto e dei-lhe uma verdade absoluta, algo que raramente fazia. "Não, eu não sou virgem, mas nunca tinha feito amor com uma mulher antes. Eu comi muitas meninas no meu tempo, mas nenhuma delas importava. Você importa. Vou contra meus instintos e, sinceramente, eu estou um pouco nervoso, mas eu quero muito fazer amor com você." Seus lábios encontraram os meus em um beijo casto, irônico, considerando o assunto. Sem quebrar o beijo que eu a carreguei em meus braços e a levei até as escadas para o meu quarto. Bella seria a primeira mulher que tomaria aqui, a única mulher que eu iria tomar aqui. Ela e somente ela merecia essa honra. Deitei-a suavemente sobre a cama e sentei-me ao lado dela, nunca quebrando o nosso beijo.

Eu me afastei e olhei para ela, tão bela toda vermelha e despenteada. "Você tem certeza?" O irônico é que eu era o único que não tinha certeza. Agora que eu a tinha onde eu queria, eu não tinha certeza de que eu queria levá-la mais. Oh, eu queria fazer amor com ela, mas eu quero acabar com ela? Eu queria roubar o mundo desta beleza antes de mim? Eu empurrei esses pensamentos ridículos para a parte de trás da minha cabeça e estendi a mão, passando minhas mãos por seus braços nus e principalmente observando arrepios aparecem ao longo da trilha que meus dedos fizeram. Eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre a barra de sua camiseta e mantive meus olhos nos dela enquanto a levantei acima de sua cabeça, revelando um sutiã de algodão branco liso e um monte de pele lisa e macia. Ela era tão linda; seu sutiã simples era mais erótico para mim do que a lingerie elegante que Victoria usou para que eu arrancasse dela.

Eu segui ao longo das bordas, passando minhas mãos sobre as alças com Bella estremecendo sob o meu toque. Foi minha temperatura ou ela estava ansiosa? Eu suspeitava que fosse uma combinação de ambos. Cheguei por trás dela e soltei o simples pedaço de algodão. Eu soltei um grande fôlego quando seus seios foram revelados para mim. Eles eram tão fantásticos como eu imaginava que seriam. Eu imediatamente agarrei cada um em minhas mãos, sentindo seu calor pressionando contra mim. Punhados perfeitos, assim como eu sabia que seria. Deitei-a sobre a cama e peguei um seio em minha boca, sugando suavemente o mamilo rosa. "Você é tão bonita." Eu respirei contra ela, minha respiração fria endurecimento seu mamilo ainda mais. Suas mãos se enterraram no meu cabelo de novo, puxando-me mais firmemente contra seu peito. Eu amamentava um e depois o outro, apertando o que não estava recebendo a atenção oral com uma mão livre, enquanto a outra circulava rastreando seu estômago, mergulhando mais e mais até chegar ao botão no seu jeans.

Bella não recuou quando eu abrir no botão e baixei o zíper, o som ecoando na sala. Eu continuei a lavar os seios enquanto eu baixava os jeans. Bella estava vestido com apenas uma simples calcinha de biquíni de algodão branco enquanto eu permanecia completamente vestido. Eu decidi corrigir isso e tirei a minha camisa, eu queria sentir o meu peito nu pressionado contra o dela. Baixei-me sobre ela, pressionando minha forma dura para a sua suave; frio para aquecer, de homem para mulher. Meu pau pressionado contra sua boceta mal coberta, lutando contra o meu jeans, sentindo dor para estar dentro dela. Meus lábios voltaram para os dela, drogando-me de seus beijos que nos deixaram ofegantes.

"Edward, faça amor comigo, agora." Tão ansiosa, minha inocente Bella. Abaixei-me e lentamente deslizei sua calcinha para baixo por suas longas pernas magras. Ela estava tão pálida, mesmo para o inverno em Nova York. Era como se sua pele nunca tivesse visto o sol. Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu perguntaria se ela era uma vampira. Sentei-me e deixei meus olhos percorrem cada centímetro do seu corpo, guardando-o para sempre em minha memória. Gostaria de mantê-la comigo para a eternidade; Bella seria sempre a minha melhor lembrança.

Eu tracei meus dedos para trás ao longo de sua cintura, lentamente avançando em direção ao calor úmido que estava me chamando, chamando-me para entrar. Eu queria tocá-la e saboreá-la por horas, dias, se o tempo me deixasse. O tempo não era irrelevante aqui, porém, eu só a teria hoje à noite. As pessoas ficariam olhando para ela amanhã. Eu me agachei e beijei o osso do seu quadril, observando sua reação. Ela não protestou quando segui com a minha língua por seu quadril, pela coxa dela, lambendo de seu calor. Bella gemeu e abriu mais as pernas. Sorri contra sua vagina e comecei a lamber-lhe mais ou menos, sacudindo seu clitóris com a minha língua. Bella ergueu-se contra mim, com as mãos segurando meu rosto, coxas empurrando contra meu rosto. "Baby, não tão apertada", eu murmurei contra ela. Minhas palavras devem ter sido um pouco coerentes, porque ela abriu suas coxas. Eu sorri para ela. "Você gosta disso, Bella? Devo dizer, eu adoro o seu gosto." Continuei com a minha língua, trazendo-a para a beira de prazer e, em seguida, dirigindo-a para mordiscar suavemente sobre o clitóris. Bella veio contra mim, gritando meu nome. Eu sabia que ela seria alta, são sempre as mais tímidas.

Afastei-me e tirei minha calça jeans, eu nunca me preocupei com a cueca, ele só ficava no caminho. Eu vi os olhos de Bella alargarem quando ela tomou meu pau em toda a sua glória, sorri como o choque em seu rosto derretido em desejo. "Você está pronta para mim, baby?" Eu não podia esperar para estar dentro dela.

"Não temos, você não deve... o que dizer de um preservativo." Ah, certo, preocupações humanas.

"Eu não posso ter filhos, Bella, e eu tenho sido testado assim..."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Oh, eu sinto muito! Eu não queria fazer você se sentir mal. Eu só queria ser segura."

"Não se preocupe, querida. Eu sou muito inteligente, será seguro. Eu deveria ter dito a você para que você não se preocupasse. Você está pronta?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e se inclinou para trás, suas coxas espalhadas amplamente. Debrucei-me sobre ela e a beijei, baixando meu corpo ao dela e alinhando meu pau em sua entrada escorregadia. Eu vi seus olhos de corça quando eu deslizei lentamente para ela, parando enquanto eu observava a dor cintilar em seu rosto. "Diga-me se eu estou te machucando muito." Ela balançou a cabeça e eu empurrei para continuar, parando quando eu senti sua barreira. "Esta é a pior parte, baby, vai doer por um minuto. Você tem certeza?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu empurrei, rompendo a barreira e deslizamento todo o caminho antes que eu pudesse me parar. Fiquei imediatamente assaltada pelo cheiro de seu sangue, sua inocência foi destruída como foi o meu controle. Eu congelei e esperei que a sede de sangue de passasse. Enquanto esperava a dor era removida de seu rosto. Seu aroma estava destilado no ar e eu era capaz de me concentrar novamente.

"É melhor". Quando ela continuou, comecei a empurrar lentamente para dentro e fora, vendo lampejos de prazer tomar o lugar de qualquer dor que eu havia causado. Havia beleza ali, ao assistir uma garota dar-se pela primeira vez. Bella era tão pura, tão perfeita. Minha. Eu ouvi a palavra ecoar mais e mais na minha cabeça enquanto eu aumentei o meu ritmo do meu pau que começava a se contorcer quando sua boceta começou a apertar em volta de mim. O tempo estava sobre mim, o momento que eu estava esperando. Seus olhos suaves falavam de amor e vida quando ela olhou para mim com confiança absoluta. Eu pressionei meus lábios em sua garganta elegante quando eu me senti liberar dentro dela. Eu abri minha boca e suavemente pressionei contra sua pele, eu sabia que seria como uma mordida de amor, mas com meus dentes era muito mais. Sua pele foi perfurada e o mais doce sangue que eu já provei começou a fluir em minha boca. Eu me afastei e vi como o prazer desapareceu de seus olhos e choque substituiu. O marrom começou a ficar nublado e vítreo quando eu engoli, o prazer no seu gosto diminuindo à medida que a vida começou a desaparecer de seus olhos. Será que eu queria isso? Será que eu realmente queria que uma garota fabulosa deixasse de existir ou eu queria mantê-la comigo por toda a eternidade? Eu tomei minha decisão e me inclinei para frente, me abrindo amplamente para cuidar da menina. _Minha._

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Esse vampward, consegue ser mais metido que o sportward de Sideline kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Acho que por ser vampiro ele a metidez é dobrada hehe**

**Enfim, postes aki tb vão ser uma vez por semana, tão vendo o tamanho do capitulo ne, então da mais trabalho pra traduzir.**

**Espero que gostem e comentem muitãooooo, to tentando adiantar as fics pra ja começar a postar pra vcs**

**Alienward se até semana que vem eu não postar eu mesmo reviso e posto u.u**


	3. Taste of Inocence - 2

_Betado por Mariana_

_Traduzido by Valerie Swan_

_Revisado por _Vitória Doretto

_**Taste of Inocence - Capítulo Dois**_

O que eu fiz? Que merda eu fiz? Quero dizer, sério, o que diabos eu estava pensando? Andei para trás e para frente do lado de fora da porta do quarto, pegando a maçaneta e, em seguida, pegando minha mão de volta antes que eu entrasse e visse a menina deitada imóvel e em silêncio na cama. Que porra me fez pensar que eu tinha o direito de tirar a vida de alguém que nunca prejudicou um único ser? Eu posso não ter sido capaz de ler sua mente, mas eu sabia por sua alma que Bella Swan simplesmente nunca seria capaz de machucar ninguém. Assim, como eu iria reembolsá-la? Levei-a para longe da luz.

Eu nem sequer sei se fiz a coisa certa. Eu nunca tinha transformado um vampiro antes. Eu nunca tinha visto isto ser feito mesmo quando passei por isto. O único conhecimento que eu tinha era a minha memória muito nebulosa de Victoria me transformando. E eu não me lembrava de nada, apenas de ser mordido e queimar. Talvez seja melhor que eu tenha fodido tudo e não tenha dado certo e eu realmente a matei. Seu coração ainda estava batendo levemente, agora, mas quem vai dizer que não iria ser apenas silêncio e ela nunca acordaria?

Eu quero que ela acorde? Como ela reagiria quando acordasse? Será que ela vai ver a imortalidade como o presente que eu pretendia que fosse ou que ela vai considerar uma maldição e me odiaria por toda a eternidade? Por que diabos eu estava mesmo nela? Ela seria a porra de minha responsabilidade agora, era para eu ter certeza de que ela aprenderia a caçar corretamente, ter certeza de que ela saberia como passar despercebida pela sociedade para que os Volturi não viessem atrás dela. Edward Cullen era responsável. Eu passei 90 anos sozinho e aqui estou eu, me comprometendo com a formação de um novo vampiro?

Porra, por que eu ainda a quero? O que tem sobre Bella Swan que tornou impossível para eu apenas matá-la e ir embora? Eu caminhava de volta para o quarto inúmeras vezes, a cada intervalo de tempo, terminando sua vida, deixando-a como nada além de uma lembrança terna, mas eu não poderia fazê-lo. Eu olhava para aquele rosto doce e eu não conseguia me fazer acabar com ela. Eu vi a minha marca em seu pescoço, já estava curada, e me senti possessivo, feliz que ela tenha um símbolo meu. Ela é minha. Eu nunca quis alguém para ser minha, mas eu realmente queria que ela fosse. Que tipo de feitiço ela tinha lançado sobre mim? O sangue dela tinha sido celeste, mas foi ele o que tinha me enfeitiçado? Eu poderia ter qualquer uma que eu quisesse o que diabos a fez tão especial?

Doze horas haviam se passado desde que eu fiz amor com Bella e a fiz como minha. Essas foram às horas mais longas da minha vida e eu ainda tinha 60 a mais para ir de acordo com a Victoria. Por que tem que levar três dias de merda para transformar um vampiro? Poderia seu coração realmente resistir por tempo o suficiente para empurrar o veneno por todo o corpo? Devo mordê-la novamente? Deus, isso era chato. Eu era chato mesmo. Eu precisava dar o fora da casa. Ela não saberia que eu tinha ido embora.

Eu desci as escadas e fiz todo o caminho até a porta da frente, mas eu não podia fazer-me passar por ela. Foda-se. Ela tinha de ser uma bruxa, ninguém me fez sentir assim, sentei no sofá e bufei. Eu não podia nem tocar música, agora, a minha mente não iria abrandar o suficiente para se concentrar, e eu não poderia ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos durante o som. Eu tinha que saber se o coração ainda estava batendo. Era o som mais importante no meu mundo agora, por algum motivo insondável.

Olhei para o relógio. Era meio-dia. Elas devem estar sentindo falta dela agora. Isso era algo que eu realmente tinha que verificar. Eu agarrei o meu casaco e tirei o número de telefone de Rose que ela tinha me dado na noite passada. Eu tinha dito a ela que eu ligaria para ela hoje, depois de tudo. Não seria inesperado; Rosalie era o tipo de garota que um cara liga imediatamente. Antes que eu pudesse pensar mais, eu disquei o número dela.

"Olá? Bella?" Pânico foi claro em seu tom. Eu comecei a olhar ao redor da sala, de alguma forma pensando que Bella iria entrar e responder. Ah, eu tinha que responder.

"Rose? É Edward, da noite passada. Lembra-se de mim?" Como se ela pudesse esquecer, ninguém se esquece de mim.

Ela soltou um suspiro. "Oh, sim, claro, Edward." Eu esperei, mas ela não disse mais nada.

"Há algo de errado? Por que você disse Bella quando eu liguei?" Como se eu não soubesse.

"Ela está desaparecida, Edward! Ela não voltou para casa ontem à noite, pelo menos não até onde podemos dizer. Isto não se parece com ela." Não, Bella estaria estudando em segurança em casa e se meteria na cama à meia-noite, como todas as noites.

"Você ligou para alguém? A polícia?" Ela se importava, eu tinha finalmente pegado alguém que as pessoas iriam perder e eu queria experimentar em primeira mão.

Ela soltou uma risada áspera. "Nós tentamos. Ela tem que estar desaparecida há 48 horas para que eles façam qualquer coisa. Eles assumem que ela acabou de conhecer um rapaz e saiu correndo com ele na noite passada, como se Bella faria algo assim!" Ah, mas ela fez, Rose. Ela conheceu o cara errado, ou o certo, dependendo do seu ponto de vista. Ele se sentiu muito bem na noite passada, deslizando seu pau em que o calor úmido, vendo aqueles confiantes olhos castanhos olhando para mim como se eu fosse o único homem no mundo inteiro.

"Bem, eu só passei alguns minutos com ela, mas ela certamente não parece este tipo para mim."

"Eu sei! Eles não vão nos ouvir, mas o pai de Bella sim. Ele já está em um voo a caminho daqui."

"Você pode pensar em alguém que pode querer prejudicá-la? Qualquer cara que presta muita atenção a ela?"

"Há um cara..." O quê? Quem estava cobiçando minha Bella? Gostaria de esmagá-lo se ele já a tocou.

"Quem?" Minha voz saiu um pouco mais duramente do que eu pretendia, mas eu não gosto da ideia de alguém dando em cima de Bella.

"Jacob Black". Seu tom era enojado. "Ele mora no andar debaixo do nosso e pede há Bella toda semana. Ela sempre diz que não. Eu não o vi ainda hoje. Disse para Charlie sobre ele quando havia perguntado sobre quem prestou muita atenção a ela. Ele é um dos meninos que não gosta de levar um não como resposta." Eu iria ensinar-lhe a palavra, ele estaria gritando mais e mais quando eu esmagasse seus dedos, um por um. "Eu não acho que ele iria prejudicar Bella, ele é um daqueles tipos de cachorrinho, apenas a sua volta babando".

Que diabos havia de errado comigo? Eu queria matar um humano insignificante que tinha realmente reconhecido Bella como o prêmio que ela era? Suspirei na minha própria idiotice. "Sim, eu sei desse tipo. Patético." Ela não lhe deu a hora do dia, porém, não é? Ela não deixou que ele a beijasse, tocasse, fizesse amor com ela. Não, isso era tudo para mim e iria ser apenas eu.

Ela riu. "Definitivamente. Então, eu duvido que ela esteja com ele. Eu só não sei onde ela poderia estar." Preocupação entrou em seu tom de novo.

"Há algo que eu possa fazer?" Eu tentei o meu melhor para soar como o pretendente preocupado potencial, mesmo que eu estava mais do que pronto para desligar o telefone. A menção de Rose sobre aquele idiota Black tinha me dado uma ideia.

"Oh, Edward, é tão gentil. Assim, se você sair hoje, mantenha um olho por ela tudo bem? Eu realmente gostaria de te ver novamente, mas agora...".

"É mais do que compreensível, Rose, por favor, mantenha-me informado e quando ela aparecer, sã e salva, estaremos juntos para celebrar, tudo bem?" Baixei para a voz de um ronronar sexy.

Ela não podia resistir, eu sabia que não podia, sua resposta estava ofegante. "Eu realmente gostaria, é uma pena que teve que encurtar a nossa noite." Não, realmente não era. Eu tive a melhor noite da minha vida na noite passada.

"Sim, definitivamente. Nós vamos recuperar o tempo perdido, em breve. Mantenha-me atualizado sobre Bella. Quando disse que o pai dela chegaria?"

"Ele teve alguns voos de conexão, ele vai pousar por volta das sete esta noite."

"Bem espero que ela esteja em casa e sua viagem será desnecessária."

"Eu espero que sim!"

"Eu vou deixar você ir, tome cuidado."

"Você também, Edward, eu vou falar com você em breve?"

"Conte com isso, querida. Adeus".

Desliguei rapidamente e corri de volta para cima para verificar Bella. Seu coração ainda estava batendo em um ritmo constante. Eu finalmente a toquei e peguei minha mão de volta rapidamente. Sua pele estava esfriando, não tão quente e doce como tinha sido em minhas mãos ontem à noite. Havia um ligeiro brio à pele pálida agora, estava perto da minha cor agora. Meus olhos detectavam pequenas alterações em seu corpo, um pouco da redondeza tinham desaparecido, músculos e definição começando a tomar o seu lugar. Ela seria uma vampira linda, não há dúvida sobre isso. Hesitante, coloquei a mão em seu rosto.

"Eu estou indo para executar uma missão, mas eu vou estar de volta em breve." Ela nem saberia que eu tinha ido embora, mas a culpa já foi o caralho me corroendo. Eu sabia que ela estava sentindo a dor terrível, pois claramente ela estava se transformando. Eu consegui não foder tudo completamente, para minha total surpresa. "Não se preocupe, querida, eu tenho um presente para você quando você acordar." Eu não sei o que me fez fazer isso, mas eu dei um beijo em sua testa antes de sair.

Eu tinha algumas horas para descobrir sobre Jacob Black, assim eu fui para a NYU e encontrei o dormitório de Bella. Perguntei a um garoto magricela chamado Paul, onde vivia Jacob Black e ele me levou direito ao seu quarto. Ele não estava lá, mas eu entrei e olhei em volta. Abri o armário e fui agredido com um perfume que tomou conta de mim. Bella? O que ela está fazendo aqui? Mexi nas roupas e encontrei um lenço vermelho que cheirava a ela. O pervertido havia roubado seu cachecol. Só Deus sabia que atividades depravadas que ele fez com isto. Eu fiquei com nojo, mas também grato. O garoto está tornando tudo fácil para mim.

Eu coloquei o cachecol debaixo do travesseiro e coloquei um pouco dos cabelos de Bella na cama também. Quando o forense viesse procurar, eles encontrariam evidências de que ela esteve aqui, ou pelo menos que ele tinha mais do que um pouco de interesse por ela. Eu estava bastante familiarizado com o cheiro dele, então eu saí do quarto e o procurei. Ele tinha sido gentil o suficiente para ter uma cópia de sua agenda colocada em sua gaveta da mesa, então eu sabia que ele tinha Economia no Edifício Harris agora. Eu sentei em uma mesa e abri um de seus livros que eu tinha roubado, tentando parecer como todos os outros estudantes. Fui imediatamente agredido por várias fantasias onde eu estrelava. Uma garota gorda queria-me foder contra a árvore, enquanto uma garota um pouco tímida com óculos queria que eu a curvasse sobre a mesa de piquenique. Eu sorri para mim mesmo, eram sempre os mais quietos.

Eu mantive meus olhos focados na parte da frente do edifício, as pessoas começaram a sair. Ahh, lá estava ele. Ele era bastante grande para um ser humano, nativo americano, cabelos longos pretos, algum músculo decente. Ainda assim, ele não era remotamente digno de respirar o mesmo ar que minha Bella, ele parecia uma ferramenta completa. Eu mantive o meu disfarce, lendo até que ele passou por mim, em seguida, fechei o livro e o segui, à espera de uma oportunidade para pegá-lo sozinho. Ele cortou entre edifícios e eu tive minha chance. Corri à frente dele e o agarrei antes que ele voltasse ao campo aberto. Eu trouxe uma mão para seu crânio e o bati de leve e ele desmaiou. Corri a toda velocidade; nenhum ser humano poderia distinguir-me enquanto eu corria para casa com o humano volumoso jogado por cima do meu ombro.

Eu joguei seu corpo ainda desmaiado no porão e tranquei a porta de fora para dentro. Ele não seria capaz de sair até que eu quisesse. Corri de volta para o quarto de Bella e dei um suspiro de alívio quando vi o seu peito subir e descer e ouvi seus batimentos cardíacos novamente. Estava um pouco mais fraca agora, mas ainda estava fazendo o seu trabalho, empurrando meu veneno em suas veias.

Toquei seu rosto suavemente e peguei a mão dela novamente na minha. "Estou de volta, Bella. Trouxe-lhe um presente. Eu não posso prometer que você vai gostar, mas eu acho que você vai." Eu ri. Talvez ela ficasse feliz em matar o incômodo que a assediou durante meses a fio. Pode ser completamente terapêutico para ela. Fiquei com ela até que eu ouvi o ser humano despertar, ele começou a bater na porta gritando por ajuda. "Tenho que fornecer ajuda para o nosso amigo, amor."

Eu voei escada a baixo e abri a porta do porão. O moreno caiu em meus braços e eu o empurrei bastante rude, descendo as escadas. Seus braços tateando atrás dele enquanto ele tentava em vão pegar alguma coisa, mas não havia nada para pegar. Ele caiu de bunda e me encarou com terror. "Quem é você e o que você quer de mim?" Palavras como escravo sexual e estupro voaram pela sua mente e eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e ri.

"Relaxe, Jacob, posso garantir que não tenho planos para roubar sua virtude." Como se eu fosse terra para me misturar com esse verme insignificante.

Ele deslizou do chão e cruzou os braços musculosos. "Como você sabe o meu nome?"

Apertei os olhos para ele e apenas disse o nome dela. "Isabella Swan". Sua mandíbula caiu aberta e imediatamente a minha mente foi agredida com imagens de _minha_ Bella. Ela estava caminhando com Alice e Rosalie, um sorriso enfeitando seu belo rosto, seus olhos brilhando de tanto rir. Ela estava inclinada sobre um livro na biblioteca, um olhar estudioso em seu rosto enquanto ela tomava muitas notas. Ela estava trocando seu suéter, o lindo volume de seus seios derramando-se pelo seu sutiã de cetim rosa... Espera como diabos ele conseguiu essa imagem em sua cabeça? Eu estudei o ponto de vista e ficou claro que o tarado tinha visto debaixo de sua janela. Que porra é essa?

Antes que eu pudesse pensar eu o tinha preso à parede, o braço torcido dolorosamente atrás de suas costas quando ele engasgou e eu gritei. "Então, você não é nada, mas uma porra de um voyeur? Ela não iria dar-lhe uma hora do dia, então você a via enquanto ela se vestia? Você usou essa imagem quando você tocou seu pênis pequeno, todas as noites, Jacob?" Eu torci o seu pulso e sorri de satisfação, uma vez que estalou. Ele gritou alto e o liberei, empurrando-o de volta para o chão. Eu não queria tocar naquele libertino nojento.

Ele agarrou seu pulso, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Como você sabe sobre isso?"

Inclinei-me, meu rosto mostrando o demônio que eu escondi tão cuidadosamente pela maior parte do tempo. "Eu sei de cada porra que você pensa e cada merda que você faz. Portanto, tenha cuidado que pensamentos voam através dessa sua mente patética. Há muitos ossos no corpo humano, Jacob, e eu gostaria de infligir danos em todos eles."

Ele se encolheu no canto como um animal maltratado e eu sorri para a imagem de subserviência diante de mim. "Diga-me, Jacob, você tem um carro?"

Ele pareceu confuso com a mudança na conversa, mas assentiu. "Que tipo?"

"Tem uma batida em cima, Chevy vermelho enferrujado. Isso pode não ser sobre roubar meu carro, ele pode não ter dinheiro, o homem...? Eu estou aqui com uma carteira e...".

Revirei os olhos, ele era realmente muito um idiota de merda? "Olhe para mim, eu preciso do seu dinheiro?" Minha jaqueta de couro designer deve provavelmente custar mais do que a sua caminhonete. Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou a segurar o seu pulso. Ele é um bebê de merda. "Onde você estaciona e você tem as chaves com você?"

Ele balançou a cabeça em resposta e eu o peguei e o bati contra a parede. Seus olhos se reverteram em sua cabeça com a força que eu tinha usado, mas ele não desmaiou. Eu tenho que ter cuidado, ou eu poderia acabar matando o tolo antes de Bella despertar. "Resposta errada. Elas estão em seu bolso. Posso sentir o cheiro do metal. Você vai entregá-las a mim ou você prefere que eu pegue-as eu mesmo?" Minha voz ameaçadora pingava e eu me sentia triste em relação a este indivíduo.

Ele deslizou sua mão esquerda no bolso, ofegando com a dor que o movimento causou a seu pulso, mas puxou as chaves. "Agora, onde você estaciona?"

"No meu dormitório, é..."

"Eu sei onde você mora".

"Como? Por quê?"

Eu o deixei ir e ele caiu de volta ao chão. "Suas perguntas são irritantes para mim. Não é de admirar que Bella não considere que você valha um momento de seu tempo." Como se ela não tivesse esmurrado a cara? Ele não teria atingido as costas, ele não era o tipo. E se ele fosse eu iria pulverizá-lo.

"O que Bella tem a ver com isso?"

Eu sorri e sabia que eu tinha o olhar de um predador neste momento. "Tudo." _O que ele quer com ela?Eu não vou deixá-lo tocar um fio de cabelo de sua cabeça._ Ri alto com isso, eu tive as minhas mãos em toda parte no corpo da menina preciosa. Subi as escadas e olhei para ele, ainda encolhido num canto, nenhum pensamento de tentar chegar a mim enquanto eu estava de costas. Talvez ele não fosse tão estúpido quanto ele pareceu. "Não se incomode gritando ou tentando sair, ninguém vai ouvir você e se eu ouvir, você vai levar quando eu voltar, eu vou quebrar outra coisa. Talvez o outro pulso, que realmente limite a sua capacidade de se masturbar com imagens da _minha_ Bella, não é?" Ele engasgou com o nome dela, mas não disse nada, eu bati a porta novamente. Para ser seguro, eu empurrei a geladeira na frente dela, mas eu estava bastante confiante de que ele não iria mesmo tentar escapar.

Corri de volta para a NYU e o dormitório de Bella. Não havia carros da polícia e, felizmente, Alice e Rose não tinha sido escandalosas. Encontrei a caminhonete de Jacob e entrei, franzindo o nariz em desgosto no veículo enferrujado. Eu preciso de um banho depois de andar nele, eu estava acostumado a máquinas muito melhores. O motor trovejou à vida e eu fiz uma careta, nada furtivo sobre este veículo. Eu me refiz e dirigi cuidadosamente para fora do estacionamento, esperando não chamar a atenção para mim mais do que eu já tinha. Eu suspirei impacientemente quando o caminhão rugiu para a estrada. Tomei a saída JFK e estacionei em estacionamentos de longa duração, a mudança das placas com um carro no 4º andar. Para os policiais, acho que eles pensariam duas coisas, que ele tinha tomado um voo para fora da cidade ou que ele tinha roubado um veículo. De qualquer maneira, as coisas não ficariam bem para o jovem Jacob Black, quando se tratar em relação ao desaparecimento de Bella.

Falando de roubar carros... Deparei-me com um Lexus preto e pulei para a porta aberta, o bloqueio gritando em protesto, mas dando lugar apenas com o cabo de uma luz dos meus dedos. Fiquei sob o painel e puxei os fios, habilmente conectei-los e ouvi o ronco do motor para a vida. Este era mais parecido com ele. Eu abandonei o carro 10 milhas do meu apartamento e tomei o resto da caminhada a pé. Parei na porta e sorri quando eu não ouvi um pio vindo de dentro.

Caminhei até a sala e olhei para a porta do porão, a geladeira ainda estava no lugar e o humano estava em silêncio. Espero que ele não tenha morrido de medo enquanto eu estava fora, o seu sangue frio não iria realizar nenhum apelo para Bella quando ela acordasse. Não, eu podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos, martelando. Eu fiz uma careta, porque abafava o som mais leve de cima e olhei para ela.

Ela estava imóvel no centro da cama, com o rosto completamente composto, apesar do incêndio que rasgava dentro de suas veias. Senti-me mal que eu tivesse que fazê-la passar pela dor desse momento, mas valeria a pena no final. Ela iria tomar o seu lugar ao meu lado e juntos nós poderíamos governar o mundo. Coloquei um beijo em sua bochecha e fui recompensado com um leve suspiro de seus lábios rubi. Uma olhada no relógio mostrou que era depois de oito horas, o seu pai deve estar no seu dormitório agora. Gostaria de saber quanto tempo seria antes de irem para o quarto de Jacob e encontrarem seu lenço lá. Eu teria que ligar para Rosalie novamente e saber sobre o desaparecimento de seu amigo.

Andei de volta para baixo e olhei para a porta do porão novamente. Eu realmente não quero voltar para baixo e passar tempo com a refeição de Bella, mas o que mais havia para fazer? Eu não podia tocar música agora, eu não estava de bom humor. TV era chato, as meninas estavam fora... Não haveria outra menina para mim, eu tinha certeza disso. Bella, de alguma forma, tornou-se a única que eu queria e eu estava inexplicavelmente bem com isso. Eu mal posso esperar para vê-la se alimentar de Jacob, eu tinha sido incapaz de ficar assistindo a alimentação de Victoria, ela era muito selvagem. Minha Bella era uma criatura delicada, embora, e eu imaginava que ela seria impressionante quando ela deixasse o animal livre.

Droga, as refeições. Eu teria que alimentar esse filho da puta em algum momento dentro dos próximos dois dias. Ele era um incômodo, mesmo quando ele não estava tendo pensamentos sobre a _minha_ garota. Levantei do sofá e caminhei até o Myron's deliveri, pedi um sanduíche de peru, rosbife e salada de macarrão. Isso deve mantê-lo vivo até que ela acorde.

Eu trouxe a comida para casa e empurrei a geladeira de volta para onde ela pertencia, guardando tudo, menos o sanduíche de peru. Voltei para baixo e sorri quando eu encontrei Jacob ainda sentado exatamente onde eu o tinha deixado. Eu fui imediatamente assaltado pelo cheiro nauseante de urina. Olhei e vi uma mancha escura em suas calças. "Você mijou mesmo? Que diabos há errado com você?"

"Desculpe-me por ficar com medo quando alguma _coisa_ me sequestrou, quebrou meu pulso e me trancou em um porão!" Que porra é essa? Sério que ele era tão estúpido, respondendo para _mim_?

Eu o peguei pelos cabelos ridiculamente longos e ele gritou de dor. "Parece para mim que você quer que eu cuide da sua boca quando disser _coisa_ de novo e eu trouxe para você a porra de um sanduíche, seu estúpido". Sorrindo, eu o deixei cair direto no local em que ele urinou. Talvez isso lhe ensinasse uma lição sobre cuidado com a sua boca. "Aproveite o seu jantar." Eu soltei seu cabelo e o deixei para comer ou não, eu realmente não me importava neste momento.

Muito raramente eu gostaria de ter quaisquer hábitos humanos, mas agora mesmo eu estava com saudades de dormir. Seria bom matar umas boas oito horas e eu estaria mais perto do despertar de Bella. Suspirando eu liguei a TV e deixei na estação de notícias 24 horas local. Ainda era provavelmente muito cedo, mas eu me sentei e "Novas Notícias" piscou na tela.

"Dois estudantes da NYU estão desaparecidos e um é procurado no questionamento para o desaparecimento do outro. Isabella Swan não foi vista desde a meia-noite passada." Uma imagem de Bella piscou na tela, uma dessas fotos do ensino médio glamouroso que eles usam para a sua classe sênior. Seu cabelo enrolado suavemente em torno de seu rosto e um sorriso suave puxava seus lábios e os olhos se iluminavam com a sua inocência. Ela tirou meu fôlego.

"O estudante Jacob Black não foi visto desde as duas da tarde. Devido ao seu relacionamento com a Sra. Swan," Fiz uma careta para isso. Relacionamento? Eles não tinham a merda de um relacionamento. Ele a perseguia e ela o odiava. Ponto. "A polícia revistou o quarto dele e encontraram sinais de que a Sra. Swan pode ter estado em seu quarto recentemente." Bom, os policiais não foram os idiotas que eu meio que esperava que eles fossem.

Um homem com um olhar severo e com bigode caminhou até o repórter fora dos dormitórios. "Meu nome é Charlie Swan e eu sou um chefe de polícia de Forks, Washington, mas eu não estou aqui como um policial, eu estou aqui como pai. Se você já viu a minha menina ou Jacob Black, ligue para o NYPD." Seu rosto não demonstrou nada de graça, mas seus olhos brilharam com a dor e sua voz era rouca, como se tivesse gritando ou fumando durante horas. Talvez ambos. Este homem amava a sua filha. Isso estava claro.

Senti uma pontada de culpa que eu rapidamente distanciei. Eu não acreditava em se sentir culpado. Bella pertencia a mim. Eu tive que levá-la. Eu podia sentir em cada fibra do meu ser que eu estava certo, então não há espaço para arrependimento. Eu queria ter alguém que importava e ela era. Chefes Swan, Rosalie e Alice sempre se lembrariam dela. Ninguém se lembrou de mim... Bem, não era verdade. As meninas que eu havia fodido sem dúvida se lembravam de mim, mas elas eram insignificantes e não era o tipo de importar que eu estivesse pensando. Amor. Bella era amada. Ninguém me amava e isso realmente não me incomoda, eu poderia ter uma foda a maior parte do tempo. Mas só por um momento eu me perguntava se eu gostaria que a menina lá em cima um dia se transformasse para me amar. Será que eu realmente quero isso?

Eu me perguntei vagamente se Bella ou eu iríamos cansar um do outro depois de uma década ou duas. Eu não gostava muito dessa ideia. Eu nunca quis manter alguém por perto antes, mas eu não gostava de imaginar a vida sem ela. Que tipo de feitiço que ela tinha colocado em cima de mim? O problema era que eu não queria escapar.

Eu assisti alguns filmes estúpidos de ação por algum tempo, deixando-me desfrutar de derramamento de sangue e explosões. Eu eventualmente verifiquei Jacob e o encontrei dormindo, sonhando de matar a besta que eu era e salvando Bella, recebendo um beijo agradecido dela em troca. Como se ela gostasse os lábios de outro homem quando ela tinha os meus. Ri ironicamente por isso e o fato de que ele tinha comido o sanduíche. Talvez na minha próxima visita ele seja um pouco mais agradável e eu não seria forçado a arruinar o próximo.

Finalmente a manhã chegou. Quarenta horas. Parecia que o tempo estava parado e um imortal com todo o tempo do mundo, estava sugado de tanto esperar. Os batimentos cardíacos de Bella tinham abrandado ainda mais e seus braços se tornaram ainda mais definidos. Eu queria espiá-la sob o lençol, mas eu me recusei a fazer isso com a minha Bella. A próxima vez que eu a veria nua, ela seria igual a mim. Eu deslizei uma camiseta sobre a sua cabeça e coloquei-a sob os lençóis. Eu não deixaria Jacob vê-la em toda a sua glória. Acho que eu poderia dar a ele, como um presente de despedida, mas ele não merecia até mesmo um vislumbre de pele luminosa de Bella.

Voltei para baixo e levei um copo de água para o meu prisioneiro. Encontrei-o deitado de costas no chão de cimento frio, olhando para o teto com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Por que ele tem que ser como uma garota, porra? "Gostaria de algo para beber? Você acha que você pode gerenciar para não se molhar, se você beber um pouco de água?" Ele gemeu e sentou-se, pegando o vidro.

"Quanto tempo você planeja manter-me aqui?" Sua voz era rouca, acho que eu deveria ter lhe trazido água mais cedo do que isso, mas eu não estava acostumado a lidar com os seres humanos e suas necessidades constantes. Foi como um incômodo de merda, assim como o próprio Jacob.

Sentei-me na escada inferior e assisti-lo engolir a água. "Outro dia e meio. Talvez mais cedo dependendo de quando ela acordar."

"Que diabos você quer dizer, quando ela acordar? Bella está aqui? O que você fez com ela? Se você prejudicou um fio de cabelo de sua cabeça eu juro por Deus que eu vou..." Eu estava em frente ao seu rosto, em seguida, com uma sobrancelha levantada por curiosidade.

"Você vai o quê, exatamente?"

Sua pele escura realmente pareceu ir completamente para o branco. Ele balançou a cabeça, mas não terminou a sua ameaça. Medíocres. Maldito covarde.

"Eu pensei assim. Mas não preocupe a sua pequena e insignificante cabeça com isto, Jacob. Eu realmente não prejudiquei Bella."

Na verdade, ele teve a coragem de bufar para mim. Eu pensei em voltar, para entregar logo a ele, mas tinha esperar. Eu tinha as melhores formas de machucá-lo agora.

"Eu não acredito em você."

Revirei os olhos. "Eu realmente não me importo se você acredita em mim. Dei a Bella o maior presente do mundo."

_Porra de cara rico, provavelmente comprou uma casa ou um carro ou um barco. _Humano ridículo, tão limitado em sua visão do que um presente verdadeiramente poderia ser. "Nada material, embora um dia eu possa regá-la com qualquer coisa que ela deseje."

_Talvez eu não possa dar-lhe coisas, mas eu posso dar-lhe o meu coração, que ela tem desde o primeiro momento que a vi._ Fui tratado com a uma imagem de Bella lutando com uma grande caixa, tentando levá-la até seu quarto do dormitório. Jacob se ofereceu para ajudá-la e ela entregou-lhe com gratidão a caixa, dando-lhe um sorriso brilhante de agradecimento. Ela estava deslumbrante, apesar ou talvez por causa da sua testa suada. Eu queria lamber essa imagem. Ficou claro por que fez a Jacob tão bem.

"E quem vai dizer que eu não posso dar-lhe o meu coração, então, jovem Jacob?" Sua cabeça se sacudiu com surpresa. _Que porra, você pode me ouvir?_ Concordei e sorri para ele. _Esta é uma merda bizarra. É como estar em um filme de terror._

"Palavras mais verdadeiras, Jacob."

"Você não tem um coração."

"Ah, mas eu tenho. Ele não venceu e tem estado adormecido por mais anos do que você pode imaginar, mas eu realmente tenho um coração e parece que Bella tem tocado ele de maneira que eu nunca esperava."

Na verdade, ele tentou rosnar para mim. Eu estava feliz e ri-me do tolo. "O que você fez com ela?"

Eu dei-lhe o meu melhor sorriso, o que eu dei as mulheres com quem eu queria transar. "Bem, isso é uma pergunta carregada. Talvez seja melhor perguntar o que eu não fiz para ela." Ele olhou para mim, novamente. Porra pouco impertinente. "Bem, vamos ver." Sentei-me ao lado da criança e cruzei as pernas na altura dos tornozelos, inclinando-me contra a parede de cimento. "Eu a beijei." Ele empalideceu. "Eu gosto dela". Ele fechou os olhos e sua respiração ficava mais pesada. "Eu fiz amor com ela." As suas mãos formaram punhos e seus músculos agrupados. "Eu a mordi."

Seus olhos se abriram. "Você o quê?"

"Eu a mordi."

"Por que diabos você a mordeu?"

"Porque é isso que eu faço. Eu sou um vampiro, você sabe."

Sua boca abria e fechava sua mente fraca não era capaz de compreender o que eu estava dizendo. _Vampiros são reais? Ele tem que estar fodendo comigo._ "Você... você drenou seu sangue e a matou?"

"Claro que não." Tolo.

"E então?"

"Eu bebi muito de seu sangue e, em seguida, dei-lhe o meu veneno. Ela vai ser como eu em breve."

Ele empurrou-se para fora da parede, em seguida, fazia uma careta contra a dor em seu pulso. "Você a transformou em um monstro? Como você pode pegar alguém tão bom e puro e torná-la má?"

Minha diversão em seu desconforto fugiu imediatamente e eu vi certeza em seu rosto. "Você é muito jovem para entender as nuances do mal. Há graus de tudo."

Ele me empurrou, ou tentou, já que eu não me movi um centímetro. "Ela vai ser um monstro. Ela vai ser uma otária de sangue sujo, matando seres humanos inocentes".

Inclinei a cabeça para o lado e estudei-o impassível, sua respiração estava ofegante, narinas dilatadas. Ele estava realmente e verdadeiramente irritado. "O que faz você pensar que ela vai matar seres humanos inocentes?"

"Isso é o que faz o seu tipo, não é?" _Ele tem que estar brincando, mas ele é tão forte, definitivamente não é humano._

"Ela vai matar seres humanos, claro, mas eles não vão ser inocentes."

"O que diabos isso significa?"

"Eu leio mentes, como você sabe. Eu mato a escória da sociedade, os assassinos, estupradores e molestadores. O que há de tão errado com isso? Ela como eu, irá livrar as ruas dos vermes que não pertencem." _Isso não é tão ruim, eu acho, mas por que eu deveria acreditar em uma palavra que ele diz? Ele a matou e ela não é uma assassina, pelo menos não ainda._

"Mas você matou Bella e ela nunca fez nada de mal, fez?" _Além de entregar-se a um monstro que você é._

Eu estava cansado de seus insultos silenciosos, então eu fui até ele, agarrando a sua cabeça para o lado. "Não se _atreva a_ pensar mal dela."

"Por que não deveria? Ela transou com um vampiro!"

"Ela não sabia que eu era um vampiro, na época. Você tem que admitir que eu seja um indivíduo de boa aparência, como poderia não ter se atraído por mim? E não foi uma transa, eu comi muitas mulheres. Eu fiz amor com Bella. Ela não merecia nada menos."

"O que você sabe sobre o amor?" Ele zombou de mim, uma marca vermelha na bochecha direita, onde eu o atingi.

"Provavelmente mais do que você, já que eu, na verdade, tive tempo suficiente para observá-lo em sua forma todos os dias."

Ele caiu contra a parede, com a cabeça pendurada na derrota. "Eu a amo."

Eu o vi por um minuto. Ele certamente pensou que ele ama. "Talvez você ame, mas ela não te ama."

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ele estava chorando de novo. "Ela teria que amado, com o tempo."

"Sim, porque muitas garotas se apaixonam por seus _perseguidores_" Zombei. "Você não sabe quando desistir, criança."

Ele balançou a cabeça e sua voz era um sussurro. "Ela teria gostado de mim." Revirei os olhos. Não havia mais uso em me envolver com ele, ele estava quase quebrado, não pelos meus punhos, mas por minhas palavras. Era bom ter esse tipo de poder sobre alguém. Deixei-o tremendo contra a parede e subi as escadas para passar o tempo.

Eu assisti mais filmes, ouvi uma música e, finalmente, sentei-me ao meu piano e comecei a tocar. Foi a maneira mais fácil para eu passar o tempo. Eu estava alimentando e hidratando Jacob novamente, mas não me incomodei em falar com ele. Ele tinha desistido. Não havia mais luta no ser humano, ele era completamente indigno do andar perto da garota. Ela ainda estava calma e parecia um anjo em repouso. Eu desejava estar ao lado dela, mas gostaria de esperar, nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para isso.

Liguei para Rose novamente naquela noite, mas não aprendi nada de novo. Todos eles pensavam que Jacob tinha feito algo para Bella e ou fugido com ela ou a matado. Rose era uma bagunça, fungando no telefone. Eu tentava ser cavalheiro e me ofereci para vir dar-lhe um ombro para chorar, mas ela não estava ouvindo isso. Sem dúvida, ela não queria que eu visse seu rosto imprestável e vermelho. Isso foi bom, eu não tinha intenção de vê-la novamente de qualquer maneira.

O sol nasceu de novo e não pude conter a minha emoção. Ela despertaria ainda hoje. Eu dei a Jacob o último prato de sua comida e sentei-me na cama ao lado de Bella, apenas observando-a dormir pela última vez. Eventualmente, o seu batimento cardíaco alterado, o ritmo suave e lento tornou-se uma batida muito mais alta. O tempo estava próximo. Corri para baixo e peguei Jacob do porão, arrastando seu corpo mole ao subir as escadas.

Ele finalmente mostrou sinais de vida quando viu Bella deitada na cama. "Ela está morta?" ele resmungou, com o braço chegando a sua direção. Puxei-o para longe dela e empurrei-o na cadeira de balanço no canto.

"Ainda não, você não pode ouvir? Seu coração está batendo forte agora, empurrando o resto do veneno em suas veias."

"Ótimo, ela vai ser oficialmente um monstro em breve." Ele parecia uma criança mal-humorada. Eu mal podia esperar para me livrar dele. Apenas uma questão de momentos agora.

Eu escutei como seu coração continuou batendo, o som irregular contrastando com a tranquilidade em seu rosto. Ele bateu e bateu e ficou imóvel, silencioso no passado. Lambi os lábios e vi como suas pálpebras começaram a se agitar.

"Eu pensei que você disse que ela estava morrendo?" Eu rosnei para ele, como ele se atreve a interromper o nosso momento?

"Seu coração parou, mas ela vai viver. Eternamente". Comigo.

"Por que estou aqui? Vocês só querem me esfregar? Por que não me matar já?" Eu não lhe respondi, o tolo, porra. Será que ele não percebeu que ela estava indo para ser a única a terminar com a sua existência miserável?

Os olhos de Bella abriram por último, o orbe vermelha olhando ao redor da sala, caindo em cima de mim por um momento. Eu vi uma faísca de reconhecimento lá, mas depois ela mudou-se para Jacob. Antes que eu pudesse piscar, antes mesmo que ele pudesse registrar o movimento, ela estava sobre ele.

Seus dentes se afundaram em seu pescoço, ele gritou quando o sangue jorrou da ferida. Senti meu pau endurecer com a visão do deslizamento de uma menina ligada à besta de um homem, sua força completamente irresistível quando ele caiu da cadeira no chão. Ela foi requintada, seus lábios e língua se movendo contra seu pescoço, o som de sua sucção fazendo-me imaginar os lábios em volta do meu pau. _Depois. Gostaria que ela fizesse muito em breve._

A respiração de Jacob veio em um gorgolejo passado, quando a vida saiu para fora dele. Bella chupou o seco, não deixando uma gota ir para o lixo. Senti-me orgulhoso e excitado ao mesmo tempo. Ela empurrou-o, chutando seu cadáver inútil fora de seu caminho quando ela se virou para mim. Seus olhos de rubi me estudaram por um minuto. Ela parecia um anjo com seu cabelo despenteado castanho e a pele branca pura, um dom imerecido de Deus. Eu estava pasmo com ela. Ela era tão linda. Tão doce, tão perfeita, tão...

"Que _merda_ que você fez comigo?"

* * *

N/Paulinha: nuss edward realmente transformou bella oO

esse cap é meio tenso em, vemos o lado malzão do vampward hehe

confesso q senti um pouco de pena do ja cob, mas só um pouquinho u.u

eita bella ficou brava oO

que sera q acontece no proximo?

bora comentar o/


	4. Taste of Inocence - 3

_Betado por Mariana_

_Traduzido by_ _Valerie Swan_

_Revisado por Vitória Doretto_

_**Taste of Inocence - Capítulo Três**_

Que merda eu fiz para ela? O que diabos há de errado com essa garota_?_ Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos vermelhos tentando ver dentro de minha alma negra. _Tudo bem, Cullen, ela está apenas confusa. É claro que ela está. Ela só acordou de uma dor excruciante que foi precedida pelo prazer inigualável de fazer amor com você. É claro que ela não entende o que aconteceu com ela._

Certo. Eu me senti melhor depois que eu percebi que ela estava apenas um pouco desorientada por sua mudança. Quem não estaria? Eu tive um momento para perceber o que estava acontecendo comigo antes de desmaiar. Ela estava claramente muito alta em mim para ter percebido o que a mordida em seu pescoço significava. Quem poderia culpá-la, porra?

"Eu perguntei o que diabos você fez comigo?" Ela me tirou das minhas ruminações com seu olhar feroz, os braços cruzados sobre os seios arfando. Eu não podia esperar para ter as minhas mãos e língua sobre eles novamente. _Foco Cullen._ Ah sim, ela precisava de uma resposta.

"Bella, querida, por que você não se senta? Eu tenho muito a dizer." Não, eu tenho que acalmá-la um pouco, mimá-la como uma princesa e logo ela veria o presente fabuloso que eu tinha lhe dado.

"Eu não quero me sentar, eu quero saber o que você fez comigo!" ela gritou, sua já doce voz perfurando meu crânio como um demônio delirante. Na verdade, o que eu tinha feito? Ainda assim, eu decidi ser paciente com ela.

"Eu lhe dei o maior presente do mundo."

"O que? Uma *DST? Porque qualquer merda que você me deu queimou como nada que eu já tenha sentido antes. Tenho que fazer o teste? Você disse que estava limpo!" Puta merda, ela seriamente acha que eu tenho uma DST? Isso teria sido um insulto de merda se não fosse tão malditamente hilário.

**_*Doença Sexualmente Transmissível_**

Eu ri, eu não poderia ajudá-la. E ela xingou em reação. Foi realmente adorável, eu estava sendo honesto. Ela me manteria sob a ponta de meus pés pelo próximo século ou algo assim. "Quem iria chamar uma DST de um grande presente?"

"Você é algum psicopata que morde a pessoa enquanto ela faz sexo com ele?" Ah, então ela se lembrou dessa parte também. Bom.

Debrucei-me contra a parede. "Primeiro de tudo, eu te mordi depois de _fazer amor_ com você. O que nós fizemos não foi apenas sexo. Foi uma conexão emocional que eu nunca tive com ninguém. E por causa disso, decidi mantê-la."

"Manter-me? O que diabos você quer dizer com manter-me? Não sou um animal de rua que você pegou no canil, Edward. Eu sou uma pessoa!" Ela se desenrolava ao redor da sala, agitando os braços, a camiseta que eu vesti nela subia perigosamente para o alto de suas flexíveis coxas brancas. O veneno brotou em minha boca com a visão. Eu precisava tê-la em breve.

Corri a mão pelo cabelo, sem saber exatamente como explicar à ela o que tinha acontecido. Talvez fosse apenas como arrancar um band-aid. Faça rápido e indolor. Então, novamente, onde estava a diversão nisso? Um pouco de dor gera muito prazer, pelo menos no meu mundo.

"Bem, você não é exatamente uma pessoa mais".

Sua boca abria e fechava enquanto tentava descobrir como responder a isso. Como eu gostaria de ler sua mente. Aposto que era fascinante, como ela. "O que diabos isso significa? É claro que eu sou uma pessoa!" Ela olhou para baixo e viu seu corpo coberto, ofegante de surpresa em seu estado de nudez. Ela pegou o lençol da cama e envolveu-o em sua cintura.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e sorri para ela. "Não é como se eu não tivesse visto isso antes."

"Isso foi antes de você me morder e me dar uma DST." Ela ainda estava presa nisso? Comecei a rir, apertando o meu estômago à raiva que coloria seu rosto desnorteado. "_Por que você está rindo de mim?"_ Claramente, Bella precisava trabalhar em seu senso de humor. Eu parei de rir e decidi que já era o suficiente.

"Estou rindo porque você se recusa a realmente ouvir o que estou dizendo a você". Ela abriu a boca para protestar e eu levantei a mão. Surpreendentemente, ela realmente calou a boca para ouvir. "Nós fizemos amor e, sim, eu te mordi. Eu fiz isso porque eu decidi mantê-la comigo para sempre. Bella, eu sou um vampiro e agora você também é." Pronto, eu disse a ela e agora poderíamos começar com a celebração. Um pouco de sexo, um pouco de sangue, muito mais sexo e tudo estariam bem.

Ela olhou para mim e depois se afastou lentamente até chegar ao canto da sala. Eu assisti com interesse enquanto ela se encolheu lá. "Ah, merda, você é um desses pacientes que escaparam da instituição mental. *Bellevue, certo?" Ela pensou que eu estava louco? Que diabos havia de errado com essa garota? Eu estava sendo honesto aqui e ela assumiu que eu estava louco.

**_*Bellevue Hospital Center, localizado em New York, é um hospital especializado em pacientes com problemas psiquiátricos fundado em 31 de Março de 1736, é o hospital mais antigo dos EUA._**

"Não, eu não sou um doente mental que escapou e nem você. Eu sou um vampiro. Como em um ser imortal que vive de sangue. E você também. Você é bem-vinda." Certamente ela sabe agora e podemos continuar com o sexo. O jeito que ela estava olhando para mim com aqueles olhos vermelhos brilhantes me fez querer jogá-la no chão e transar com ela sem sentido. Confusão e medo era uma virada surpreendente.

"Olha, Edward", ela falou baixinho, como se tivesse medo de que ela estava indo para despertar minha ira gritando novamente. Ela estava despertando alguma coisa, bem, mas não era minha ira. "Tenho certeza que você acha que você é um vampiro e é muito fofo que você queira me manter com você para sempre." Seus olhos corriam ao redor da sala. "Eu, hum, realmente gosto de você também, e uma vez que você viu o médico e tenha obtido algum remédio bem forte, talvez possamos voltar a esta coisa que temos ok?"

Ok, falando sério, esta menina era uma fodida estúpida, mas adorável ao mesmo tempo. Como diabos isso era possível? Neste ponto eu geralmente estaria correndo na outra direção, mas ela era tão fofa. Desde quando a merda que eu fiz era fofa? Talvez eu tenha necessidade de ir para Bellevue. Dei um passo em direção a ela e ela se encolheu ainda mais na parede, mas não tinha nenhum lugar para ela ir.

"Bella, amor, eu te juro que eu não sou louco e nem você. Nós somos vampiros. Porque você acha que você pulou da cama e chupou o sangue de Jacob?" Eu apontei para o cadáver drenado no outro lado da cama. Eu realmente tinha que jogá-lo fora de minha casa, sua presença continuou a incomodar-me apesar de estar morto. Perseguidor idiota.

"Sangue? Eu chupava o sangue de alguém? Eu odeio sangue. Eu nunca faria isso. Oh meu Deus, você me drogou? *GHB? Ácido? Eu li sobre esses e eles podem fazer você foder as coisas." Revirei os olhos novamente.

***GHB (Gammahidroxibutirato), é uma droga ilegal, sintética e tem mais ou menos o mesmo efeito do ecstasy.**

"Primeiro, eu lhe dei uma DST e então eu droguei você? Mais alguma coisa? Talvez eu tenha proxenetado você pela vizinhança para marcar minha próxima dose? Jesus Cristo, Bella, eu disse o que diabos aconteceu. Esquente a cabeça com isso." Fiquei bastante irritado com esta besteira. Não era mais cativante.

"Envolver minha cabeça em torno disso? Você me diz que é uma espécie de monstro e você me fez um e que eu apenas deveria aceitá-lo e o que? Ir para a porra da rua segurando sua mão? Eu quero ir para casa!" Ela estava gritando de novo, seu rosto bonito contorcido de raiva.

Suspirei e olhou em torno do quarto, finalmente, encontrei a minha resposta. "Bella, olha no espelho, porra. Vá em frente. Eu não vou tocar em você enquanto você caminha além de mim."

Ela me olhou com cautela, mas lentamente se arrastou para longe da parede, dando-me um amplo espaço para ela passar por mim. Fiquei contra a parede e tentei parecer tão ameaçador quanto eu podia. Bella se aproximou do espelho e eu me sentei e esperei para apreciar o show. Talvez ela finalmente tenha acreditado. Sério, se ela continua a ser desmiolada, eu ia ter repensar essa coisa de toda eternidade.

Ela finalmente fez seu caminho em frente ao espelho e soltou um suspiro de surpresa. "Os meus olhos! O que diabos aconteceu com os meus olhos?" Ela não se afastou, se olhando em fascinação mórbida. Eu andei por trás dela e vimos nós dois. Fizemos um par verdadeiramente impressionante, eu disse isso a mim mesmo. Quanta diversão teria! Imaginei Bella atraindo estupradores repugnantes em um beco escuro, eles pensando que teriam o seu caminho com ela. Nós rasgando-os em pedaços, drenando seus corpos e depois fodendo ao lado de seus corpos vazios. Deus eu queria. Talvez eu a levasse ao lado de Jacob, que seria o mais próximo que ele chegaria até ela, vivo ou morto.

"Eu disse a você, seus olhos são como os meus agora." Ela olhou para o meu reflexo, vendo que os meus olhos eram vermelhos como os dela eram. Ela balançou a cabeça, mas eu podia ver as barreiras caindo de seus olhos, finalmente. Foi em um fodido tempo.

"Você não estava mentindo?" Sua voz ainda tinha esperança, mas seus olhos não mostraram nada.

"Não." Eu empurrei o cabelo de seu pescoço e lhe mostrei o lugar onde eu tinha feito a minha marca. Inclinei-me para frente e pressionei os lábios nela, tocando sua pele novamente como no passado. Foda-se se ela ainda cheirava bem e provou ser ainda melhor. Ela observou os nossos reflexos, não se afastando de mim, mas também não me tocando.

"Por quê?"

"Por quê?" Mudei até o pescoço dela, beijando suavemente ao longo de sua mandíbula. Seu corpo tremia embaixo do meu. Ela não era indiferente, ficou bem claro.

Ela soltou um gemido estrangulado e empurrou sua cabeça para longe de mim. "Por que você me fez o que você é?"

"Um vampiro. Que merda, você pode dizer, Bella. Isso é o que nós somos."

"Tudo bem, então, por que você fez de mim um _maldito_ vampiro?" Ela ainda não me encarava, escolhendo enfrentar o espelho ao invés de mim.

Por quê? Eu realmente não tinha uma resposta para essa pergunta. Eu apenas tive. Eu queria ficar com ela. Talvez fosse tão simples como isso. Concentrei-me na parede atrás dela quando eu respondi. "Houve... uma conexão entre nós. Algo que eu nunca senti antes. Eu queria explorar isso." Essa foi uma explicação e realmente era verdade. Eu não entendia, só era.

Então ela se virou para mim, com as mãos nos quadris enquanto franzia o cenho para mim. Lá estava ela com toda a coisa "fofa" novamente. Ela estava me matando. "Você queria explorá-lo? Então você basicamente me fodeu, me matou e me transformou em um monstro para explorá-lo?" Ela pontuou suas palavras me cutucando no peito.

Eu sorri para ela novamente. "Sim, isso praticamente resume tudo."

"Por que não poderia ter explorado isso comigo como um ser humano? Por que você teve que fazer de mim um monstro sem alma?" Droga lá vai com a coisa toda, o mal, sem alma novamente. Quem disse que ser um vampiro era mal? Matar pode ser mau, eu suponho, mas era realmente melhor deixar assassinos percorrem as ruas? Foda-se, eu não ficaria em uma discussão filosófica com ela agora. Eu queria transar, não falar merda à morte.

"Você realmente estaria bem tendo como namorado um vampiro, Bella?"

"Bem, não."

"Exatamente. Portanto, não poderíamos explorar nada a menos que eu fizesse do meu jeito. O qual fizemos."

"O que _você_ fez. Eu não pude dizer qualquer palavra sobre o assunto, não é? Você me pegou e me mordeu!"

"Você gostou bem o suficiente no momento." Ela gemeu e gozou várias vezes, depois de tudo.

Ela me empurrou e eu dei um passo para trás. "Você não me deu uma escolha nesse maldito assunto, Edward. Tirou-me dos meus pés e, em seguida, enquanto eu estava toda alta do sexo, você me mordeu! Você não acha que eu deveria ter algo a dizer, ou não, apenas me tornou um dos mortos-vivos?"

Eu dei de ombros. O que havia para dizer sobre isso? Eu não tinha considerado seus sentimentos sobre o assunto. Esse não era o meu estilo. Eu vi, eu quis, eu tomei. Ela não entendia o quão especial era a imortalidade que eu tinha lhe dado. "Eu realmente não pretendia fazê-lo, Bella. Eu a tinha aqui e a minha intenção era fodê-la e matá-la, mas então você era tão interessante e havia essa conexão e eu não podia ouvir você e eu só precisava mantê-la por perto".

"Espere um minuto, você me trouxe aqui só para foder e me matar? Toda aquela conversa doce sobre gostar de mim e me ouvir falar dos meus pais foi só para você preencher o tempo antes de você tomar a minha vida?" Ela estava chateada agora. _Caminho a percorrer Edward, você está seriamente fodido_.

Eu joguei as minhas mãos em sinal de rendição. "Olha, inicialmente eu planejei isso, sim. Mas quanto mais você falava, mais eu gostava de você e então eu só a queria por _querer_ você. Então eu comecei a querer mantê-la. Porra, Bella, eu nunca quis manter ninguém antes. Você não vê que é a porra de uma honra que entre as centenas de milhares de pessoas que eu vi ao longo da minha vida, você é a única que eu quis manter e conhecer melhor?"

"_Honra?" _Caralho, ela estava de volta à gritaria. Por que mesmo eu a tinha transformado? _Merda de conexão estúpida._ Eu estava claramente imaginando coisas. Eu não podia sentir uma conexão com uma harpia, porra. "Eu tenho que estar _honrada_ por você me matar?" Sua cabeça estava balançando lado a lado e os pequenos cachos estavam pulando. Eu assistia com fascinação e queria chegar mais perto e pega-los em torno de um dos meus dedos. Eu teria feito isso se eu não tivesse medo de ela rasgar a minha mão.

Eu esfreguei meu rosto com as duas mãos, em vez de tocá-la. "Não, você deveria estar honrada que eu escolhi você. Você sabe que tipo de presente é a imortalidade? Nenhuma porra pode te machucar. Você nunca ficará doente. Você será uma deusa aqui nessa merda de terra. Você pode fazer qualquer coisa agora, Bella. Como é que não estaria honrada?"

Seu olhar poderia ter derretido aço. "Então, me diga uma coisa, Edward. Agora que estou morta e tudo, eu posso ter filhos? Posso ter uma carreira e me casar e ver minha família envelhecer?"

Filhos? Ela queria ter filhos? Por que diabos ela iria querer crianças sujas, barulhentas, e irritantes? "Não, você sabe que seu corpo nunca vai mudar. Você vai ficar exatamente como você é agora, jovem e bonita e livre de estrias e rugas e cabelos grisalhos, que criancinhas chatas lhe dariam se você tivesse alguma. De nada." Eu ri internamente, esperando os fogos de artifício explodirem em relação à essa afirmação. Eu estava tomando um prazer perverso em vê-la ficar brava comigo, mais ela me fez duro como uma rocha.

Suas narinas dilataram e eu tive que me esforçar para não rir quando meu pau tentou rasgar seu caminho para fora do meu jeans. "De nada? De nada? Não me lembro de agradecê-lo, Edward. Talvez eu devesse ir até a loja *Hallmark e ver se eles têm um cartão de merda que diz obrigado por me matado, te amo *cachos!" Sua voz se elevou de tom a cada palavra até que ela estava gritando a plenos pulmões. Graças a Deus, este lugar era à prova de som.

* **_Hallmark Cards: empresa americana, especializada em fazer cartões para presentear em ocasiões especiais._**

***_Referência ao cabelo de Bella._**

"Talvez possamos começar a nossa empresa de cartão próprio para todas as ocasiões especiais que Hallmark deixa de fora, né?" Ela colocou o seu braço para trás para me dar um soco, mas eu peguei sua mão na minha. Ela ainda não sabia como não telegrafar seus movimentos. Eu a ensinaria com o tempo, talvez.

Havia ali um tigre espreitando por baixo daquele gatinho exterior e eu desencadeei a besta quando a mordi. Eu não sei se eu deveria me agradecer ou chutar minha própria bunda. Eu vacilei em cada segundo em que ela falou. Eu a queria como nunca quis ninguém antes, mas eu também queria estrangulá-la e atirá-la ao inferno fora do estado. Eu não poderia fazer isso, porém, ela era minha responsabilidade agora.

Ela puxou sua mão para trás e caiu de volta na parede, a luta parecendo escorrer para fora dela. "Eu quero ir para casa." Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos.

Desde que eu pensei que eu poderia passar por isso agora, quando ela estava aparentemente calma, eu estendi a mão e acariciei sua bochecha, absorvendo o zumbido que eu sentia quando meus dedos tocavam sua pele sedosa. "Você está em casa agora, Bella." Os olhos dela brilharam abertos com as minhas palavras, e ela empurrou sua cabeça para longe de mim.

"O que você quer dizer? Eu não posso viver aqui. Vivo com Alice e eu tenho certeza que ela está procurando por mim agora. E Charlie! Ele deve estar frenético. Quanto tempo eu estive fora?"

"Três dias".

"Três dias?" Pânico estava atado em seu tom e ela começou a empurrar a parede, mas eu a segurei lá. "Eu tenho que ir para que eles saibam que eu estou bem! Deixe-me ir, Edward!"

Eu tentei não mostrar meu próprio pânico que se levantou com a ideia de ela sair de perto de mim. De onde diabos veio isso? Por que eu me importo malditamente demais? Eu não poderia deixá-la saber o quanto eu sentia e dei-lhe o meu sorriso patenteado. "Tudo bem, você pode ir vê-los. Estou surpreso, porém, eu realmente pensei que você gostava de seus amigos."

Sua testa franziu em confusão. "É claro que eu gosto dos meus amigos. Eu os amo! É por isso que eu tenho que deixá-los saber que eu estou bem."

"Bella, no instante em que você entrar em uma sala com um deles, você rasgará sua garganta e drenará seu sangue. Isto iria acontecer antes mesmo de pensar conscientemente sobre isso."

Ela balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. "Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas? Eu nunca poderia machucar alguém que eu amo. Eu não poderia, inclusive, prejudicar alguém que eu odiava." Eu ri, é claro que ela poderia.

"Você poderia e faria. Você é um vampiro agora. Você não percebe o que os vampiros comem? Olá, você sabe que eu te mordi."

"Mas você não mordeu-os e você esperou até que você estivesse sozinho. Certamente você tem algum controle."

Revirei os olhos. _Ela é nova, Edward, e apenas um pouco lenta quando se trata de compreender a mecânica do vampirismo. Seja paciente._ tomei uma respiração profunda. "Sim, eu tenho controle, porque eu tenho sido um vampiro por mais de 90 anos. Você tem sido uma por uma hora. Leva meses para controlar a sua sede de sangue."

Ela olhou para mim e eu juro que se ela fosse capaz, ela estaria chorando. "Então eu não posso vê-los em breve."

Você não pode vê-los novamente_._ Eu não lhe disse isso, porém, ela não precisa ouvi-lo agora. "Não."

"Posso pelo menos ligar e dizer a eles que eu estou bem?"

"Não, você pensou que eles iriam começar a procurá-la. Já cuidei disso."

Ela me olhou desconfiada. "Cuidou como?"

Eu ri com a memória fraca de Jacob e minhas maquinações para fazê-lo parecer o culpado pelo desaparecimento de Bella. "Eu fiz com que pareça que fugiu com um rapaz." Ou que ele a matou. Você não precisa saber, no entanto.

Ela bufou. "Um menino, certo. Quem iria acreditar nisso? Todo mundo sabe que eu não namoro. Nenhum menino está interessado em mim."

Eu pressionei contra ela e ela sussurrou quando sentiu minha excitação muito óbvia. "Estou _muito_ interessado em você." Eu corri minha língua sobre sua mandíbula e de volta até seu ouvido enquanto ela se contorcia contra mim.

Suas mãos estenderam-se e agarraram meu cabelo, me segurando com ela enquanto eu segui seu rosto com meus lábios. "Ok, eu mudo esta afirmação. Humanos. Nenhum menino está interessado em mim." Sua voz estava sem fôlego enquanto eu esfregava meu pau sobre sua coxa.

Mudei meus lábios para o outro lado do rosto dela e repeti o processo, mordiscando sua mandíbula, sua orelha, sua bochecha. "Isso não é o que eu ouvi."

"O que?" Eu sorri com sua incapacidade de acompanhar a conversa. Eu a tinha agora.

"Rose me disse que havia um perdedor que lhe pediu o tempo todo." Eu dobrei meus joelhos e apertei meu pau contra sua boceta, à única barreira entre nós agora era meu jeans e que seria corrigida momentaneamente. Ela gemeu com a pressão e apertou a mão de meu cabelo. Estremeci com a dor e me afastei para olhar em seus olhos aturdidos.

Ela balançou a cabeça para tentar limpá-la enquanto eu corria minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, para a barra da minha camiseta. Eu empurrei o lençol para o chão e comecei a tirar a camisa lentamente, arrastando os dedos sobre os topos de suas coxas, indo para a terra prometida.

"Você quer dizer Jacob?" Rosnei quando seu nome passou por seus lábios perfeitos. Ela nunca deve dizer seu nome. Ele não era nada para ela, nada para nós, nada além de um cadáver que foi drenado. Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz de falar através da minha raiva em ouvi-la falar dele. "Sim, eu acho que ele gostava de mim, mas eu não estava interessada nele." Claro que não, ele era um idiota. Um perseguidor, um palerma idiota. Bella tinha um gosto muito melhor, e depois de tudo, ela estava muito interessada em mim. Eu podia sentir sua excitação e sua umidade escorrendo de suas coxas. "Então parece que o primeiro menino que eu quero é um vampiro." Eu ri e pressionei meus lábios em seu pescoço. "Teria sido melhor apenas dizer sim à Jacob." Afastei-me e olhei para ela com indignação.

"Que porra você acabou de dizer?" Ela se encolheu com a raiva na minha voz.

"Eu... eu estava apenas brincando."

Eu olhei para ela. "Você está dizendo que prefere o cão inútil a mim?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não. Se eu soubesse, eu teria ido com ele uma das centenas de vezes que ele me pediu. Mas eu ainda gostaria de ser humana para eu sair com ele." Eu estava um pouco amolecido em sua rejeição continuada do perdedor então eu a beijei. Seus lábios ainda estavam sob os meus por um segundo, mas então ela respondeu. Eu sabia que ela ainda estava chateada comigo, mas ela estava indefesa contra mim como eu estava contra ela.

Eu abandonei os lábios para beijar sua testa e ri levemente. "Eu acho que, tecnicamente, ele foi o seu jantar. Então talvez ele teve seu encontro depois de tudo." Não é bem o que ele tinha fantasiado, mas ele deve estar lisonjeado que ele tenha sido sua primeira refeição.

"O que você quer dizer?" Bella levantou uma de suas pernas e envolveu-a em volta da minha cintura, empurrando sua boceta contra meu pau ainda coberto. Eu gemia e ela se arrastava para perto de mim com seus lábios pressionados contra meu pescoço, atraídos para a minha cicatriz como eu para a dela. Eu queria que ela fosse capaz de me marcar como eu tinha.

Eu escovei seus cabelos para trás e a beijei avidamente. Ela reconheceu a minha paixão como sua. Isto foi certo. Voltei minhas mãos para a parte inferior de sua camisa, pronto para remover as barreiras do nosso caminho e transar com ela ali contra a parede. Suas mãos se moveram para a minha camisa e começaram a puxá-la para cima, eu interrompi nosso beijo para que ela pudesse removê-la. Uma gargalhada de felicidade borbulhava para fora de mim; prazer em nós dois e emoção em sua aparente aceitação da vida que eu tinha dado a ela. Meus músculos agrupados sob suas pequenas mãos, experimentando como quando ela explorou os contornos do meu peito. "O que você quis dizer sobre o jantar, Edward?" Ela mordeu o lábio e manteve os olhos treinados sobre meu corpo enquanto movia suas mãos sobre mim.

Eu sorri com a lembrança dela pulando da cama e sugando a vida de Jacob. "Eu quero dizer que você o tinha para o jantar. Ele foi a sua primeira refeição. Você não se lembra?" Eu não deveria estar surpreso, ela estava bastante confusa desde o momento em que acordou. É claro que ela se lembrou de mim e que era tudo o que tinha importado. Ela arrastou seus olhos para longe do meu peito e me olhou em confusão.

Fiz um gesto para o canto da sala, onde ela chutou o corpo de Jacob para fora da sua frente quando começou a de gritar comigo. Deus, aquilo foi muito quente. Ela endureceu em meus braços e tentou se afastar, mas eu a segurei rápido. "Isso é Jacob?"

"Quem mais você conhece que tem longos cabelos negros, músculos cheios de esteroides e não tem cérebro?" Por que diabo ainda estava falando sobre ele quando agora eu poderia estar batendo meu pau dentro dela? Bella começou a se contorcer e eu a empurrei de volta para a parede para me mover contra ela. "Vamos, Bella, ele foi o primeiro de muitos que ainda matará. Temos coisas muito mais interessantes para fazer do que discutir o seu perseguidor anterior."

Ela olhou para mim. "Você está dizendo que _eu_ o matei?"

"É claro que você matou. Foi à primeira coisa que você fez quando acordou. Está tudo bem que você não se lembre, a sede de sangue assume na primeira vez. Sua próxima vítima será muito mais memorável." Eu poderia lhe ensinar a saborear suas refeições. Eu me inclinei para beijá-la novamente, mas ela estava dura, armada em mim e me segurou. "Que porra é essa?"

"Você está me dizendo que eu fiz isso? Eu matei alguém? Não só isso, mas alguém que eu realmente conheço?" Droga, ela estava chateado mais uma vez. Qual inferno era o seu problema?

"Bella, suas mudanças de humor estão me dando chicotadas. Nós já passamos por essa merda. Você é uma vampira. Vampiros comem humanos. Você comeu um. Fim. Agora podemos voltar à parte de sexo do nosso dia?"

"Não, nós não podemos voltar para a parte sexual do nosso dia de merda. Você só me disse que eu matei um homem. _Um homem que conheço._ Como diabos eu vou lidar com isso?" Eu ri de como ela se referiu a Jacob como um homem, porque ela não tinha o visto chorar e mijar-se como uma menina. Ela me empurrou e eu não estava preparado para isso, então eu voei pela sala, batendo contra a parede oposta e causando uma enorme rachadura. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver os danos que ela agora pode causar. Foda-se ela estava quente, e irritante. Não era sempre uma mistura de merda com ela?

_Paciência, eu me lembrei. Estava dando certo para você por um minuto._ "Bella, querida, você tem que tentar não ser tão dura consigo mesma. Você é uma vampira e agora você apenas agiu conforme a sua natureza. Foi instinto. Eu te ensinarei como controlá-lo, mas você precisava para se alimentar quando você acordar, todos nós fazemos. Você não tem nada para se sentir culpada."

"_Eu matei alguém, Edward!"_ E estamos de volta à gritaria. Eu lutei contra a vontade de revirar os olhos enquanto eu realmente não queria danificar a casa ainda mais.

Eu continuei falando com a voz calma e racional que a maioria das mulheres descobriu ser calmante. "Você vai ter que aprender a viver com isso. Você vai matar um monte de pessoas na sua vida." Ela abriu a boca para começar, sem dúvida outro discurso, eu me apressei. "Não se preocupe, amor, você me tem. Posso ler mentes, então vamos apenas matar a escória da sociedade, as pessoas más."

Ela cruzou os braços e olhou para mim. "Jacob não era uma pessoa ruim." O inferno que ele não era. Talvez ele não fosse um assassino, mas ele era a merda de um perseguidor chato que merecia morrer, mesmo apenas de olhar para ela. "Eu não era uma pessoa ruim." Ok, ela me pegou.

"Jacob era... conveniente. Eu precisava explicar o seu desaparecimento de alguma forma e quando Rose me falou sobre ele, pareceu certo. Fiz parecer que ele tinha pegado você. Ele já estava perseguindo você, de modo que não foi difícil."

Ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito, privando-me da visão tentadora. "Você continua chamando-o de perseguidor, por quê?"

Eu joguei as minhas mãos para cima. "Porque ele era! Sabe o que eu encontrei quando entrei no seu quarto? Ele tem um de seus lenços escondidos em seu armário."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Isso não é prova de nada."

"Como eu disse a você, eu posso ler mentes. Li a sua e vi uma memória dele vendo você se trocar em seu quarto do dormitório. Você fez em um show gratuito para ele?" O pensamento disso me fez ver vermelho.

"Claro que não!"

"Bem, então perseguidor,". Ela não parecia totalmente convencida, mas pelo menos ela não estava gritando. Ela não deve lamentar sua morte.

"E eu?" Foda-se, ela não ia gostar.

Sentei na beira da cama e corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. "Eu cansei de todo o sangue contaminado eu estava bebendo assim decidi levar alguém puro e inocente". Olhei para ela e não foi de toda surpresa ver que ela estava com raiva como o inferno.

"E eu só passei a ser a garota sortuda que tropeçou em seu caminho? Jesus, por que isso me surpreende? Bella típica, eu não posso andar em linha reta, não posso nem mesmo falar com um menino sem corar minha cabeça tola, não posso fazer nada físico sem me machucar... é claro que eu seria a única que depararia com o vampiro vigilante que estava tendo uma noite!" Ela estava andando de novo, gesticulando e fazendo com que a camiseta subisse mais acima de seu corpo. Foda-se que ela estava me atormentando.

Eu mordi o riso, foi muito azar de sua parte quando eu pensei sobre isso. Mas, ainda assim, ela pertencia a mim. "Bella, mesmo se eu não tivesse tido uma noite, como você tão bem apelidou, eu teria gostado de você. Você me olhou com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos, inocência apenas brilhando para fora de você. Então eu estava com você sozinha e você estava desconfiada e sarcástica, mas ainda tão ingênua e perfeita. Eu tinha que ter você." Ela parou de andar, mas estava fora do meu alcance.

"Eu não sei o que fazer com isso, Edward. Eu quero você. Eu sei que você sabe disso." Estendi a mão para ela, mas ela se afastou. "Estou com tanta raiva de você por ter me afastado da minha família e meus amigos. Estou com raiva que você escolheu acabar com a minha vida e não explicar as coisas para mim, primeiro. Você nunca sabe, com o tempo, eu poderia ter realmente escolhido para estar com você por minha própria vontade. Você tirou isso de mim. " Bem, foda-se, quando ela colocou dessa maneira começou a soar mal. Por que ela tem de se concentrar no negativo?

"Bella, eu entendo que você tem razões válidas para estar chateada comigo. Mas eu juro com o tempo você vai aprender a amar esta vida. Pense em tudo o que podemos fazer e ver. Posso levá-la em qualquer lugar do mundo. Nós não temos ninguém para justificar qualquer coisa que disser ou fizer. O mundo está lá fora, para ser tomado e eu quero dar a você. Nunca compartilhei a mim ou a minha vida com alguém antes. Eu realmente queria que fosse um presente." E agora eu soava como um maricas de merda. Ela estava me transformando em uma fodido desastrado humano. Eu provavelmente estava absorvendo o jeito do cadáver Jacob.

Ela ficou me olhando por um minuto antes de assentir. "Talvez com o tempo eu pense que é um. Pode levar algum tempo."

"Nós temos muito."

Ela suspirou e sentou-se ao meu lado. Eu comecei a colocar meu braço em volta de sua cintura, mas ela empurrou-me longe. Aparentemente, o sexo estava fora da questão. Foda-se eu e minha boca enorme. E foda-se Jacob. Isso foi sua culpa. Seu broxante.

"Então você vai me ensinar a me controlar para que eu possa estar perto de humano novamente algum dia."

"Sim, e eu vou lhe mostrar como caçar e pegar toda a sua presa. Porra, Bella, era tão quente assistir você afundar seus dentes no pescoço de Jacob." Ela estremeceu, mas eu continuei. "Espere até que você esteja verdadeiramente consciente e possa provar o sangue quente pulsando em sua garganta. É o gosto mais magnífico do mundo e vai transformá-la em como o negócio do caralho de ninguém." Eu sorri para ela. "Eu estarei lá para tirar proveito desse fato também."

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou-me com a morte em seus olhos. "Eu não vou matar pessoas, Edward. Você vai ter que encontrar outra maneira de me alimentar." _Que porra é essa?_

* * *

**_N/Paulinha: E começa o calvário do vampward kkkkkkkkkkkkk_**

**_agora as coisas ficam boas, Edward vai sofrer com essa Bella_**

**_O mulher difícil. Mas a culpa é dela, ela não entende o presente que o Edward deu a ela, afinal ela não ta percebendo a sorte dela, por ser escolhida pelo Edward, ele nem se acha né kkkkkkkkkkk_**

**_Amandooo os coments_**

**_Espero que gostem do cap \o_**


	5. Taste of Inocence - 4

_Betado por Mariana_

_Traduzido by Swetty_

_Revisado por Vitória Doretto_

_**Taste of Inocence - **_**Capítulo Quatro**

Eu pisquei sem ter certeza do que ouvi o que diabos eu pensei que havia acabado de ouvi-la falar? Ela não vai comer seres humanos? O que diabos ela está pensando em comer, em seguida, brotos, em Bruxelas? Eu teria que encontrar outra maneira de alimentá-la? O que diabos eu era? Um maldito garçom? Edward traga-me o pato? Foda-se o pato e foda-se essa merda. Era a hora de Bella começar a cooperar comigo.

Eu olhei para ela, em pé, usando nada além da minha camiseta, olhando positivamente deliciosa com seu cabelo encaracolado caindo sobre os ombros. Parecia que ela tinha acabado de ser bem e verdadeiramente fodida, o que teria acontecido se não fosse pelo cadáver de empata foda e a porra da minha própria estupidez. Mas não, em vez de ser saciado sexualmente eu estava duro como uma rocha e sentia como o que deve ser o início de uma dor de cabeça de tensão se formando. Eu não tinha tido uma dor de cabeça desde antes de morrer, mas uma hora com Bella e eu descobri que os vampiros poderiam realmente tê-las. Uma alegria do caralho.

Talvez eu não a tenha entendido direito. Talvez a frustração sexual estivesse me fazendo alucinar. Essa tinha que ser a resposta, porque certamente ela não acha realmente que ela poderia renunciar a dieta vampiro. "O que você disse?"

Ela cruzou os braços sob os seios, levantando-os a novas alturas tentadoras. Veneno começou a brotar na minha boca com a visão diante de mim. O movimento serviu para levantar a camiseta ainda mais, apenas mal cobrindo sua bunda. Eu a queria. Agora.

"Eu disse que eu não estou indo matar seres humanos, que você teria que encontrar outra maneira de me alimentar." Porra, eu tinha ouvido corretamente. O que eu tinha feito para merecer tal mulher? _Bem, você tirou a vida de uma menina inocente, você esperava que ela dissesse obrigada e fodesse até o esquecimento?_ Sim, estúpida voz interior, eu esperava exatamente isso.

Tudo bem então, gostaria apenas de ter de lidar com ela. Ela não entendeu nada sobre ser um vampiro, depois de tudo. Daria-lhe um pouco de tempo para se ajustar e eu tinha certeza de que ela veria a luz. Eu cruzei meus braços, espelhando o seu gesto, e perguntei: "O que, oro dizer, você acha que vai comer, então?" Ela tinha todas as fodidas respostas, aparentemente, então a deixe me dizer o que eu estava indo servi-la. Como se eu algum dia serviria alguém. Desculpe Bella, nem mesmo você.

Confusão nublou seu rosto por um segundo antes que brilhassem novamente. Ela era realmente muito bonita e eu queria beijá-la. Inferno, eu queria fazer um monte de coisas a mais do que isso, mas gostaria de me contentar com apenas um beijo. "Eu posso fazer o que Angel fez!" Angel? O que diabos um anjo tem a ver com alguma coisa?

"Bella, eu não sei como você equipara vampiros com anjos, mas não temos asas ou tocamos harpas de merda, ok? Anjos não bebem sangue, também." Pelo menos eu penso assim, quem inferno, saberia? Não é como se os anjos fosse uma parte da minha existência obscura.

Ela revirou os olhos e eu tinha que resistir à vontade de mordê-la direito em seu pequeno queixo teimoso. Foda-se que ela era sexy enquanto ela estava sendo impertinente. Que diabos havia de errado comigo? Por que eu a quero tanto? É claro que é porque eu não poderia tê-la agora. Uma vez eu a tenha de novo eu estaria livre deste feitiço estranho que ela teceu em torno de mim. Sim, essa era a chave, eu só precisava dela fora do meu sistema.

"Angel não é um anjo, ele é um vampiro." Espere que porra é essa? Ela sabia que o outro era vampiro? Como no inferno esta menina foi encontrar dois vampiros em sua curta vida? E se ela sabia que outro era vampiro, por que ela estava tão confusa sobre o que somos?

"Como você sabe sobre esse Angel?" É evidente que ele não tinha fodido com ela, mas eu não gosto da ideia de outro vampiro em torno dela de qualquer maneira. Nós quase não somos conhecidos por nossa moderação. Como ele não a matou?

Bella riu e eu senti a raiva brotando novamente. Do que ela estava rindo? "Eu não conheço o Angel, eu o vi na TV." Tudo bem, isso foi estranho. Vampiros não aparecem na televisão, os Volturi não permitiriam que algo assim ficasse impune.

"Bella, o que diabos você está falando?" Eu queria saber quem é esse filho da puta era e por que ela estava toda animada falando sobre ele. Eu o mataria se ele sequer pensou em levá-la de mim.

"Você não assiste TV? Você tem uma enorme no andar de baixo, pelo amor de Deus! Você já ouviu falar de Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros?" Eu olhei para ela, as palavras saindo de seus lábios beijáveis não fazendo qualquer sentido para mim.

"Espere um minuto, porra. Você está falando de um personagem em um programa de televisão?"

"Sim! Buffy é um clássico! Era um programa muito legal que eu assisti no final dos anos 90 e início dos anos 2000."

O que um programa de televisão tem a ver com a nossa realidade? E sério, que diabos de tipo de nomes eram Buffy e Angel? Quem assistiu a este merda? Bella, aparentemente. "E esse show foi sobre um assassino de vampiros?" Eu queria rir, que tipo de criatura eles pensam que poderia matar vampiros?

"Uma matadora! Ela foi à escolhida; uma garota humana nasce com esses poderes especiais que lhe permitem matar vampiros e demônios. Ela fez kung fu e outras coisas. Como você pode não ter visto a série?" Talvez porque eu estava ocupado com uma vida de merda e não ser coxo como o inferno?

"Então, essa Buffy mata vampiros? Como?"

Ela jogou os braços para cima, recebendo todos os tipos de falar animado sobre este programa de TV fraco. "Ao fincar uma estaca em seu coração, é claro!" Oh meu Deus, me mate agora. Hollywood e a porra das suas noções ridículas de vampiros.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "E eu suponho que esses vampiros não podiam sair durante o dia ou eles queimariam, certo?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça vigorosamente. "Certo. Então, à noite, Buffy e seus amigos Willow e Xander patrulhariam as ruas e tirariam os vampiros maus." Direita, os vampiros maus. Revirei os olhos a esta ridicularização. E mais uma vez com os nomes de merda.

"Que tipo de nomes é Willow, Xander, Buffy e Angel? Quem vem com essa merda?" Eu exigi minha irritação com a situação clara em meu tom.

Ela colocou as mãos nos pequenos quadris e olhou para mim. "Joss Whedon, ele é um gênio. Eu não te ouvirei o depreciando!" Eu mordi o riso como ela ficou toda inchada sobre seu programa bobo. Foi realmente adorável, apesar, ou talvez por causa, sua ridiculização.

"Ok, então eles matam os vampiros maus. Devo levar isso para dizer que há vampiros bons também?" Isso seria uma mudança refrescante.

Seus olhos ficaram em êxtase e eu queria dar um soco em algo. "Oh, sim, Angel é um vampiro bom. Bem, a maior parte do tempo, de qualquer maneira. Ele estava muito mal, mas então ele tem uma alma." Não pude mais conter meu riso, ele saiu alto e longo neste vampiro com alma. Eu vi que Bella estava ficando muito chateada com a minha reação, mas eu não poderia me ajudar.

"Então me diga, Bella," eu sufoquei entre risos. "O que torna o vampiro Angel bom?" Angel, que nome idiota e burro para um vampiro.

"Eu não vou me incomodar dizendo se você não parar de rir", ela bufou de frustração. Eu queria ouvir mais, eu trabalhei duro para conter a minha alegria. Não foi fácil, no entanto. Eu olhei para ela com expectativa, enquanto ela esperava até que eu estivesse completamente em silêncio de novo. "Por um lado, ele lutou contra os vampiros com Buffy". Eu concordei com moderação, não permitindo que minha diversão escorregasse livre. "Por outro lado, ele não bebe sangue de humanos, exceto uma vez, quando ele estava gravemente ferido e Buffy o deixou beber dela", ela parou um segundo. "Isso foi realmente muito quente, mas ele quase a matou." Eu aposto que ele fez.

Uma vez que este programa de televisão, aparentemente definia a visão de Bella sobre vampiros, eu tinha que perguntar sobre a dieta de Angel. "Então, se ele não bebe sangue de humanos, o que ele bebe?"

Ela sorriu para mim, contente de que eu estava tomando interesse, eu acho. "Ele pega sangue de bancos de sangue e do açougueiro!" ela anunciou com um ar triunfante.

Eu realmente não tinha ideia de como responder a essa insanidade. "Como ele arranja isso?"

"Bem, ele tinha um acordo com o açougueiro", disse ela. "Isso nós provavelmente não poderíamos fazer." Sim, eu malditamente não acho que eu poderia andar até um açougue e pedir-lhe para manter todo o sangue de seus animais para mim. Ele poderia levantar uma bandeira vermelha ou uma dúzia. "Eu acho que ele roubou do banco de sangue uma vez ou duas? Eu realmente não me lembro e parece terrível fazer isso, mas é melhor do que a alternativa, certo?" Não, não é fodidamente melhor do que a alternativa. Nada é melhor do que o quente sangue humano passando por seus lábios e para baixo em sua garganta. O sabor, o poder... Porra é inebriante.

Sacudi a fome que havia criado pelo pensamento focando de volta na menina ingênua a minha frente. Como chegar até ela? "Bella, querida, eu duvido que você goste de sangue humano frio e armazenado. Parte do apelo é o calor." Isso foi apenas uma pequena parte da razão, mas eu pensei que seria o que ela iria encontrar mais palatável.

Sua testa franziu por um minuto, mas depois sorriu. "Nós poderíamos colocar no microondas! Você tem um, certo?" Ah, pelo amor de Cristo, ela queria esquentar seu sangue? Que merda eu fiz?

Eu tive que beliscar este mal pela raiz. "Bella, eu não acho que...".

Ela colocou a mão no meu braço e eu senti o burburinho da conexão que cantarolava entre nós cada vez que nos tocávamos. Foda-se. "Por favor, Edward, você pode pelo menos tentar? Se isso não funcionar, podemos tentar outra coisa." Tente outra coisa como a porra de realmente beber de um ser humano como nós fomos feitos para? Por que ela tem que lutar contra sua natureza? Por que ela me faz querer realmente fazer o que ela pediu? Eu estava tão fodidamente chicoteado. Eu sabia que iria concordar com isso.

"Por que você não pode simplesmente aceitar quem você é?" Eu coloquei minhas mãos no meu cabelo e puxei em frustração. Só porque não daria em nada não significa que eu não poderia lutar com ela sobre isso. Eu gostava de fazê-la se contorcer. Eu queria fazê-la se contorcer de outras maneiras mais divertidas, mas ela estava sendo completamente não cooperativa.

"Eu estou aceitando quem eu sou!" ela gritou, batendo ao redor da sala, com os cabelos voando atrás dela enquanto andava como um animal enjaulado. Foda-se se sua raiva aumentou de bonito e sexy para absolutamente lindo. Ela virou-se de frente para mim, com os olhos vermelhos estalando com fogo. Eu literalmente senti meu pau em posição de sentido, enquanto a vi em toda a sua glória. Ela deu um passo em minha direção e espetou o dedo no meu peito. "Eu sou Bella Swan merda e eu não vou mudar por você ou qualquer outra pessoa!"

Eu não podia me parar, eu duvidava que eu tivesse se eu pudesse. Minha mão alcançou, enterrou-se em que o cabelo castanho espesso enquanto eu puxei seus lábios nos meus. Sua boca colidiu com a minha como nossos corpos se chocaram. Eu não poderia chegar perto o suficiente dela ela. Eu não sei o que é sobre essa garota, mas eu tinha a porra da necessidade de tê-la. Sua boca atrevida, que deveria me irritar, me excita ainda mais do que seu belo rosto e seu corpo sexy. Eu sou um porra de um masoquista, claramente.

Eu caí para trás na cama, com o corpo de Bella cobrindo o meu, seus lábios encontrando os meus com toda a paixão que ela tinha mostrado momentos antes. Eu realmente não podia culpá-la por não querer perder a pessoa que ela tinha sido afinal eu tinha encontrado a pessoa fascinante o suficiente para querer manter comigo por uma quantidade potencialmente infinita de tempo. Eu realmente não quero que ela mude, mas a porra de um pouco de comprometimento seria bom.

E por que diabos eu estava me preocupando com isso quando eu tinha seus lábios nos meus, exatamente? Concentre-se, seu puto estúpido. Bem, então. Minhas mãos pousaram sob a camiseta para finalmente tocar aquela pele de seda que eu estive fantasiando por três dias sólidos. Ela tinha aço por baixo, mas era suave do lado de fora. Eu tracei meus dedos para cima para a curva de sua coluna e ela empurrou ainda mais para mim, um gemido passando de seus lábios para os meus próprios.

Eu rolei sobre nós para que eu pudesse olhar para baixo sobre sua forma encantadora abaixo de mim. Mudei minhas mãos para frente e segurei os seios com elas. Perfeitos punhados de merda. Eu queria chupar e mastigar sobre eles. Bella resistiu embaixo de mim, em busca de atrito onde nossos quadris se encontravam. Fiquei emocionado ao cumprir com seu pedido, empurrando meu pau contra ela. Finalmente!

Eu soltei um dos seios de Bella para trazer minha mão para os meus jeans e abrir um botão. Eu poderia tê-la agora. Eu iria tê-la agora. Bella empurrou contra mim e nos rolou, aparentemente querendo estar no topo. Eu estava completamente a favor de vê-la me montar de cima.

Nenhum de nós tinha julgado onde estávamos na cama, embora e aterrissamos no chão com um estrondo de trovão. Eu não me importei muito e comecei a dar um puxão em meu zíper quando Bella gritou e puxou-se para longe de mim. Que porra é essa?

Ela se afastou de mim, dor e terror em seu rosto. "Bella, o que está errado?" Jesus Cristo, que eu ia começar colocado neste século? E agora? Eu não tinha dito ou feito qualquer coisa do caralho para irritá-la neste momento. Ela balançou a cabeça e apontou para o canto. Santa merda voando, ela tinha que estar gozando comigo! Jacob porra de um empata foda Black. Nós caímos ao lado de seu corpo e de alguma forma a merda do seu braço havia desembarcado nas costas de Bella. Mesmo morto, ele era um maldito pervertido perseguidor, tentando tirar uma lasquinha da minha Bella. Eu estava indo desmembrar sua bunda e lavar pequenos pedaços dele no banheiro.

Bella se mexeu para fora, voltando ao centro da sala. "Bella, amor, ele não pode feri-la. Ele está morto." Ela soluçou com minhas palavras. Porcaria fodida. O que há com essa aversão a corpos mortos? Minhas fantasias de transando com ela ao lado de nossas vítimas claramente não irão se tornar realidade. "Vamos, vamos sair desta sala, que vai fazer você se sentir melhor." Eu falei na minha voz mais suave e ela balançou a cabeça e pôs-se de pé. Eu mordi de volta um gemido no comprimento lindo de pernas em minha frente enquanto eu ainda estava sentado no chão.

Bella se inclinou e eu senti meu pau ficar ainda mais difícil no vislumbre de sua pequena e apertada bunda na minha frente. Eu não reprimi o gemido dessa vez e Bella saltou quando percebeu a visão que ela tinha acabado de me dar. Eu assisti desanimado como ela puxou de volta sua calça jeans da noite eu a conheci, efetivamente cortando o meu plano de transar com ela no sofá do andar de baixo. Sua calcinha estava na minha gaveta de tesouros e eu não estava disposto a devolver para ela, ela só tem que ir de comando.

Ela desceu as escadas e levantei-me para segui-la, mas não antes de eu chutar a porra do cadáver de Jacob mais uma vez. Babaca. Eu não poderia odiar qualquer coisa mais do que eu detestava aquele filho da puta neste momento. Desde que eu estava, aparentemente, tendo que ir me aventurar para encontrar um pouco de sangue para Bella, eu mataria dois pássaros com uma pedra só e me livraria do perdedor. Ele me empatou a porra no passado. Eu ouvi um rangido satisfatório quando meu pé se conectou com seu rosto e eu ri. Pelo menos me fez sentir um pouco melhor. Pena que ele não poderia morrer novamente embora, eu teria gostado de causar alguma dor real na sua bunda pervertida.

Desde que o sexo era fora da mesa, à porra de mais uma vez, eu puxei uma camisa do meu armário, caçador verde que combinou com meu cabelo muito bem se eu disser isso a mim mesmo. Fiz uma pausa no espelho para admirar meu reflexo antes de eu seguir Bella para o térreo. Ela estava enrolada na ponta do sofá, na verdade, sorrindo para a televisão.

"O que..." Eu comecei a perguntar quando ela se virou para mim e deu seu sorriso encantador em minha direção.

"Buffy!" ela gritou, apontando para a tela da TV. Oh meu Deus, eu fui de quase sexo para esse programa fodido que ela estava falando mais cedo? Que merda que eu tinha feito de tão errado na vida para merecer esta merda? Ok, então eu tinha matado um monte de gente, mas certamente toda essa empata foda e privação sexual foi expiação suficiente por isso.

"Eu pensei que você disse que este programa terminou na última década?" Certamente eles têm novos programas desde então.

"Eles fizeram, mas é em syndication*! Ele está apenas começando, sente-se!" E porque eu sou a porra de uma boceta chicoteada, eu sentei ao lado da minha menina. Aparentemente, eu estava indo para aprender a ser um vampiro da televisão. Quase um século de vida não me ensinou nada.

_*__**"Syndication"**__ (sistema de emissoras independentes): Os programas são vendidos diretamente para as emissoras em todo o país. Por isso, para um programa em "Syndication" só podemos especificar a semana em que ele foi exibido (normalmente pelo primeiro dia daquela semana, quando o programa sobe para o satélite), pois cada emissora que o comprou pode exibi-lo em qualquer dia e hora durante aquela dada semana._

Comecei a rir quando uma pequena menina loira apareceu nos créditos. "Isso deveria ser o grande matador ruim?" Ela era menor do que Bella.

"Sim, ela é super forte, porém." Certo. Suspirei e me abstive de fazer comentários enquanto eu observava a menina chutar a merda de caras três vezes maiores que o tamanho dela. Um cara parecendo nerd, um velho e uma garota de cabelos vermelhos apareceram, junto com uma bela morena quente.

"Quem é?" Ei, se eu tivesse que assistir essa merda pelo menos havia algumas garotas de boa aparência. Buffy era sexy, apesar de ser hilária a sua suposta capacidade de matar vampiros.

"Cordelia", a voz de Bella pingava com desdém. Ha, ela não gostava dela. Isso poderia ser divertido, afinal.

"Ela é quente", eu apontei.

"Tanto faz, ela é praticamente inútil e uma cadela total."

Dei de ombros com indiferença. "Ela ainda está muito gostosa." Garotas cadelas foi diversão agora e depois. Elas geralmente têm tudo, embora compartilhada e pegajosa. Meninas e suas fachadas de merda, agindo como se elas não dessem a mínima, mas depois do instante em que você tentar deixá-las, estão por todo o seu traseiro. Bella fez uma careta para mim e cruzou os braços novamente.

Sua carranca derreteu em um sorriso quando um cara apareceu no final dos créditos. Ele era todo contemplativo e merda... ahhh David Boreanaz como Angel. Portanto, este era o filho da puta de quem ela estava se referindo. O vampiro com alma deve ser fascinante. Pelo menos ele parecia relativamente decente, eu estava com medo de que o cara fricote fosse o vampiro. Aquilo iria me irritar até o fim.

O programa começou com a loirinha vagando por um cemitério e eu bufei. Claro, os vampiros tiveram que cavar seu caminho para fora de suas sepulturas. Nada remotamente clichê sobre essa merda. Bella me fez calar e voltou para a tela quando o vampiro novo saiu do chão e imediatamente começou kung fuing todo o cemitério. Jesus Cristo. Então vampiros magicamente acordam e sabem karate? Ou todo mundo nesta cidade é a porra de um ninja em segredo?

Eu comecei a apontar como foi retardado, mas Bella me disse para calar a boca. Isso foi realmente uma espécie de quente também. Eu deveria comprar esse programa estúpido em DVD se fosse para trazer à tona a atrevida. Menina loira com o nome horrível, Buffy, tirou seu jogo estúpido de madeira e levou embora o coração vampiros ninja e ele virou o caralho de pó. Puta merda, eles poderiam abarrotar mais os estereótipos de vampiros em três minutos de programação ou o quê?

A próxima cena tinha Buffy na porra do ensino médio? "Ok, ela mata os vampiros de noite e vai para a escola no dia?"

"Sim, ela tem que manter a aparência de ser uma menina normal." Por quê? Por que não dizer ao mundo que ela é um super-herói maldito e aquecer a glória? Programa estúpido. A cabeça vermelha e o garoto nerd foram todos na bunda de Buffy, seguindo ao seu redor e a bajulando. Eles pareciam estar gastando uma enorme quantidade de tempo na biblioteca.

"Por que eles estão na biblioteca, ao invés da aula?"

"Porque Giles é o bibliotecário." Giles? Outra fodido nome. O mais velho cara dos créditos veio na tela e eu deduzi que ele deveria ser Giles. Ele começou a choramingar sobre a Boca do Inferno, que estava em Sunnydale e algum antigo vampiro que estava preso sob a terra. Puta merda.

"Então, por que é esse cara, Giles, sabe do segredo de Buffy?" Eu não posso ajudar, estou curioso.

"Ele é seu observador, é claro." Certo, porque eu deveria ter sabido disso.

"Que porra é um observador?"

Ela suspirou impaciente enquanto lhe chamava a atenção do programa. "Um observador é como um treinador, eu acho. Ele lhe ensina e trabalha com ela e ajuda na pesquisa sobre demônios e conhecimento e outras coisas." Bem, isso deve ter sido fodidamente óbvio, claramente. Seu tom sugeria que eu fosse um idiota e estava realmente começando a me irritar.

Eu estava prestes a mudar o canal de merda, apenas para deixá-la irritada, quando a morena quente veio passear na biblioteca. Bem, este foi mais parecido com isso! Olá, Cordelia. Ela levou um par de belas fotos engraçadas no idiota e depois sacaneou com Buffy antes de voltar para fora da biblioteca. Ela estava em um vestido suéter apertado avermelhado e sua bunda estava lindamente em exposição, quando ela se virou. Eu decidi não mudar o canal depois de tudo.

Eles formularam algum tipo de plano para prender os servos do vampiro mau, que aparentemente envolvia eles terem que ir para algum clube. Bem, pelo menos Buffy parecia muito quente em um top preto e jaqueta de couro preta. Eu apontei isso para Bella e ela sorriu. "Angel deu-lhe aquela jaqueta." É claro que ele fez. Ei, ela estava usando a minha camiseta, onde foi à valorização do caralho sobre isso?

Então, esse vampiro de merda apareceu na tela, de pé sobre a mesa ao lado da piscina, assistindo Buffy como se ela fosse sua sobremesa. Esse programa seria como um bilhão de vezes mais interessante se fosse esse o caso. Buffy o vê e vai toda pegajosa e eles têm uma muito quente sessão em um canto escuro. Ok, isso foi muito gostoso, não vou mentir. Eu deslizei um pouco mais perto de Bella e coloquei meu braço em torno dela. Talvez eu consiga um pouco de ação com ela se ela gosta desse cara Angel o suficiente. Eu sorrio quando ela se inclina para o meu braço. Sim, eu estou totalmente comprando esse programa para ela.

Infelizmente, eles têm que parar de _fazer_ quando alguns dos vampiros ninja aparecerem. Eu ri quando Angel levou um soco no rosto, eu não poderia ajudá-lo. Bella apenas olhou para mim enquanto uns bandos de chutes na bunda continuaram. Angel fez gelar alguns vampiros uma vez impressionantes, mas seu rosto ficou todo fodido.

"Qual é o problema com o seu rosto?"

"Isso é como os vampiros parecem quando estão se alimentando ou lutando," Bella anunciou o assunto com naturalidade. Fiz uma careta para essa besteira de merda. Por que eles têm que ser feios quando eles estão fazendo o que vampiros fazem? Fodido programa racista.

Buffy foi para casa e sua mãe estava esperando por ela, gritando com ela sobre ser tarde demais em uma noite de escola. "Sua mãe não sabe que ela é uma caçadora?" Essa palavra era tão ridícula, por sinal. Matador. A maior porra de todas.

"Ainda não. Ela vai descobrir mais tarde no programa, mas agora ela só pensa que Buffy é um pouco de um delinquente." Eu ouvi a adoração por este programa estúpido na voz de Bella. Deus, ela tinha um gosto ruim. Bem, exceto quando se trata de homens, é claro. Em seguida, seu gosto impecável.

Buffy pisou em seu quarto e puxou algumas roupas provocativas para noite. Tudo bem, isso é mais parecido. Estavam batendo em sua janela e Angel entrou. Eu corri meu polegar ao longo das costas do pescoço de Bella, preparado para algum tempo mais sexy. Eles fizeram, mas não houve ganho real. Aquilo sugou.

"Por que eles não fodem?" Eu exigi, irritado que eu tinha que ficar visualmente e fisicamente empatado. O que a minha vida se tornou?

Bella virou-se para mim, então, com os olhos luminosos e animados. "Por dois motivos. Ela é uma virgem, primeira coisa, então eles não correm o aspecto físico de seu relacionamento. Eles dormem juntos, na segunda temporada, mas..." a voz dela interrompeu-se e seu rosto parecia incrivelmente triste. Eu acariciei seu rosto, eu não gostava de ver o seu olhar assim.

"O que é isso, querida?"

"Bem, eu disse que ele tem uma alma, certo?" Eu balancei a cabeça, evitando revirar os olhos. Eu merecia uma medalha de merda para não fazê-lo, também. "Veja, Angel era um vampiro muito ruim por um longo tempo. Seu nome era Angelus então." Angelus? Ela estava brincando comigo? Mordi minha língua e esperei que ela continuasse. "Ele massacrou a maior parte deste grupo de ciganos para os restantes lançarem uma maldição sobre ele." Puta merda, isso o fazia mais e mais ridículo cada vez que ela me disse outra coisa sobre esse programa de merda.

"De qualquer forma, a maldição deu-lhe a sua alma e que só pode ser quebrado quando ele tiver um momento de verdadeira felicidade." Seu lábio realmente tremeu sobre o maldito programa. Inacreditável. "Então, quando ele e Buffy fazem amor, em seu aniversário, ele tem aquele momento de felicidade. Enquanto eles estão dormindo, sua alma vai embora e ele volta a ser Angelus novamente. Ele é incrivelmente cruel com ela de manhã e ela não sabe o que está errado. Eles acabam por ter de batalhar no final da temporada e assim quando Willow restaura sua alma..." ela parou e balançou a cabeça, triste.

"O que?" Por que diabos eu ainda me importava? Jesus, isso foi estúpido.

"Buffy mata. Ela tinha porque ele abriu este portal e esse cara mal ia sair." Não havia palavras, verdadeiramente. Em vez de, mesmo tentando fingir que não era a coisa mais estúpida de merda que eu já ouvi, eu só beijei sua testa e fui recompensado com um belo sorriso que iluminava todo o seu rosto. Totalmente não vale a pena a estupidez rasgando em pedaços.

Bella virou-se para a TV e voltou para o show. "Mas na terceira temporada, ele volta após Buffy deixar cair o anel que ele lhe deu no túmulo onde morreu. Ele retorna do inferno e, eventualmente, eles se reúnem por algum tempo." Ela parece tão feliz com esse fato que eu não aponto que não há maneira nenhuma de que você voltar do inferno só porque um ente querido deixa o seu anel, onde morreu. Deixe que ela tenha seus delírios.

Na tela, Buffy e Angel estão vagando por algum parque que parece estar ao lado do cemitério maldito, o que realmente faz sentido do ponto de vista de planejamento da cidade. Jesus. Eles vêm com um cara de cabelo branco espetado loiro e uma garota parecendo louca com lábios muito vermelhos. Eles são bastante pálidos então eu suponho que eles sejam vampiros. "Quem são eles?"

"Spike e Drucilla. Eles eram amigos de Angel, quando ele era ruim." É claro que eles eram; Spike, Angelus e Drucilla tiveram todos os ingredientes de uma fina banda de vampiros alegres merda. Estes nomes! Então, novamente, o que eu espero de um cara chamado Joss?

Havia todos os tipos de rinhas verbais por algum tempo e, em seguida, Buffy e Angel acabam saindo. "Hum, se ela é a matadora, por que diabos ela não os mata?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu não sei, eles mantinham em torno como inimigos por algum tempo, mas depois de Spike se apaixona por Buffy". Ok, sério? Meu dedo pairou sobre o botão de novo. "Eles têm um pouco de sexo por ódio realmente bom por algum tempo." Sexo por ódio? Eu poderia ficar a bordo com isso. Eu decidi não desligá-lo depois de tudo.

"Em qual temporada isso acontece?" Ei, se eu vou comprar para ela o programa, posso muito bem fazê-lo com os episódios que possam realizar um pouco de apelo para mim.

"Seis, por quê?"

"Nenhuma razão." Eu pretendo surpreendê-la com o meu presente, talvez eu realmente dê-lhe um presente que ela aprecie pelo menos uma vez.

O show terminou com um pouco mais de assassinatos e Bella se virou para mim ansiosamente. "O que você acha?"

A melhor forma de colocar isso? Eu não queria esmagar a sua felicidade por isso decidi mentir. "Ele foi ok. Quer dizer, eu acho que todos os nomes são terríveis e a coisa toda de vampiros ninja foi engraçada." Ela franziu o cenho. "Mas as meninas eram muito bonitas e é claro que eles colocam um monte de pensamento para o programa." Se pensar incluir ir a cada história de vampiros já escrita e jogando todos os clichês juntos que é. Ela sorriu e claramente eu tinha dito a coisa certa.

"É um grande programa." Eu ri, mas não tirei suas ilusões.

"Então me diga, Bella, você acha que esse programa lhe ensinou alguma coisa sobre ser um vampiro? Você acha que está realmente como eles mostram na TV?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, por exemplo, você se sente como de repente você tem uma faixa preta em caratê?" Eu não poderia ajudar, essa merda foi absolutamente hilariante para mim.

Seu rosto amassou um pouco enquanto ela realmente ponderou a minha pergunta. "Não", os cachos castanhos balançaram com o movimento da cabeça e desta vez eu deixei o impulso de embrulhar um em volta do meu dedo.

"Você acha que as presas quando eu mordo as pessoas saem e meu rosto fica todo fodido?"

Ela mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça. "Eu realmente não sei, porém, eu não vi o que aconteceu quando você me mordeu."

"Nossos dentes são nítidos. Nós não temos presas e nossos rostos mais seguramente não ficam desagradáveis ou acidentados e porra assim. Você acha que eu poderia ser feio?"

Ela riu e o som dela era inebriante para mim. "No interior ou no exterior?" Sorri para a perspicácia dessa questão e puxei a onda.

"Todo mundo pode ser feio por dentro, dada à motivação certa. Mas do lado de fora?"

Ela correu os olhos em cima de mim e eu dei-lhe um sorriso preguiçoso. "Tudo bem, não, você é incapaz de parecer feio", ela admitiu a contragosto. Encantado, dei-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios e me afastei antes que ela pudesse se irritar com isso.

"E você acha que queima no sol?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Como eu poderia saber? Eu não fui para fora ainda."

Eu sorri. "Verdade. Bem, eu posso assegurar-lhe que não se queima no sol. Nós... brilhamos." Eu me encolhi com essa revelação, pois certamente foi tão retardado como alguns dos vampiros de seu programa amado.

Seu rosto amassou em confusão. "Brilham? Por que diabo iria brilhar?"

"Eu não sei, algo sobre não ter sangue em nossas veias Nosso corpo cristaliza ou alguma maldita coisa Ninguém jamais me explicou a não ser para permanecer fora da luz do sol, quando as pessoas podiam me ver. Nós parecemos ridículos..." Estendi a mão e acariciei sua bochecha. "Bem, você não iria. Tenho certeza de que você está linda em qualquer luz." Os olhos dela caíram e ela parecia envergonhado. Eu aposto que ela estaria corando se ela ainda fosse um ser humano.

"E sobre a água benta e alho?" Ela perguntou, olhando para mim através de seus lindos cílios longos.

"O alho cheira engraçado e água benta nos faz molhado. E não o tipo bom de molhar, também," eu ria para ela e ela se afastou de mim.

"E sobre a coisa de sangue?"

"O que tem isso?" Eu estava confuso com o que ela estava pedindo.

"Você acha que o Angel faz, beber sangue de animais ou obter sangue humano a partir do banco de sangue, vai funcionar?" Ela parecia tão esperançosa. Eu não acho que essa merda iria trabalhar, mas se ela queria dar-lhe uma tentativa, quem era eu para chover no seu desfile? Eu queria que ela fosse feliz.

"Eu não sei, eu nunca tentei." Nunca vi o ponto e ainda não via a porra do porque ela sentiu a necessidade de.

"E você?" Inferno para não, porra. Por que eu?

"Por que você pergunta?"

"Eu só pensei que, talvez, você pudesse experimentá-lo comigo. Você sabe, para ser solidário." Jesus Cristo, eu não estava sendo solidário o suficiente por sair para levá-la ao sangue maldito e tentar?

Eu olhei para ela, desconfiado. "É apenas por isso ou você está tentando me fazer parar de matar as pessoas também?" Ela desviou o olhar e eu sabia que tinha. "Olha, Bella, eu sei que você tem alguma aversão à ideia de matar as pessoas. Isso é coisa sua e isso é ótimo para você. Você não espera que eu mude quem eu sou por você. Você disse que não iria mudar por mim, então por que eu deveria fazê-lo? Eu gosto de quem eu sou." E isso era fodidamente isso.

"Isso é bom", ela deu de ombros, parecendo totalmente desinteressada demais para o meu gosto.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Nada, você pode fazer o que quiser." Malditamente certo que eu o faria. Eu estava fazendo minhas próprias coisas por um longo tempo agora.

"Ótimo."

Ela olhou para mim daqueles malditos cílios baixos novamente. Foda-se, ela sabia o que me faz? "É só que..." ela parou e olhou para longe.

Cheguei para frente e inclinei seu rosto para trás para o meu, eu não queria ser privado da visão dela. "O que?"

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Eu não acho que eu posso estar com você... você sabe estar com você, sabendo que você está matando os seres humanos."

O QUE? "Você está me dizendo que você não vai fazer sexo comigo, se eu não participar do seu plano de dieta ridículo?" Isto não podia fodidamente estar acontecendo comigo. Deus tinha um senso de humor doente porra, deixe-me dizer-lhe.

"Sim", ela balançou a cabeça com firmeza. "Isso é o que eu estou dizendo." Foda-se, ela seria minha. Eu a faria querer-me se era a última coisa que eu faria.

Eu coloquei minha mão em seu joelho e senti a tensão abaixo de mim. Eu segui círculos lá, tornando-os gradualmente maiores até que eu estava na metade de sua coxa. "Você acha que pode resistir a mim?" Minha voz era um ronronar sexy que nunca falhou comigo. Ela abriu a boca e sua língua saiu correndo para molhar os lábios. Seu gesto foi muito menos certo desta vez.

Inclinei-me e coloquei meus lábios mal uma polegada a partir dela. Sorri o meu sorriso quebrado patenteado calcinha e ela fechou os olhos. "Nós vamos ver isso, não é?" Dei-lhe um beijo suave e ela gemeu quando a minha mão encontrou o zíper de sua calça jeans, traçando linhas de cima para baixo suavemente. Ela gemeu, mas não se afastou. Tirei minha mão e trouxe-a de volta para seu rosto. Os olhos dela brilharam em confusão, abertos com excitação clara como o dia em si. "Jogue, Bella Swan."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Eu adoro esse cap, eu racho de rir lendo ele, ainda mais pq eu amava a Buffy e ver o vampward falando dos defeitos é hilario, realmente nunca tinha reparado que os vampiros sabia karatê kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Muito doido esse cap, Bella conhecendo os vampiros como eles realmente são, tão triste Edward destruindo as ilusões da Bella sobre os vampiros kkkkkk.**

**E agora será que Bella consegue resistir ao Edward?**

**Eu sei que não kkkk**

**Desculpa a demora a postar ninas, estou vendo com as revisoras pra ter mais cap rapidos, das outras fics também ;)**

**Ja traduzindo fics novas que em breve postarei, então comentem bastante pra me animar \o/**


	6. Taste of Inocence - 5

_Traduzido por _Daniela Bairrão

_Revisado por _Vitória Doretto

_Betado por Mariana_

_**Taste of Inocence**_**_ - Capítulo Cinco_**

Bella abriu-se para mim por um momento antes de bufar e cruzar os braços sobre os seus fodidamente perfeitos seios que eu deveria estar lambendo e mordendo bem neste momento.

Mas não, ela tinha que estragar tudo, trazendo o broxante ultimato. Não comer humanos? Quem diabos ela pensava que era para me pedir para mudar toda a minha existência por ela? _Quem eu era para mudar a sua existência sem sequer lhe perguntar? Pelo menos ela perguntou primeiro_. A estúpida voz interior estava lá novamente. Eu odiava aquela filha da puta e era melhor ela calar a boca. Eu não estava escutando.

Falando em comer, já tinha passado um tempo fodido em que eu tinha um pouco de algo fluindo dentro de mim. Nada teria um sabor tão bom quanto Bella tinha, é claro, mas eu precisava de algo para me sustentar para todas as besteiras que Bella estava jogando no meu caminho. Sangue de animais, por amor a Cristo! Eu olhei para a morena sentada ao meu lado, observando ainda atentamente mais um episódio de seu programa estúpido. Ela valeria a pena a dor de cabeça? Por que diabos a resposta sim veio instantaneamente quando perguntei isso? Atado à sua vagina, essa era a resposta. Ela tinha-me por algum motivo desconhecido e eu não poderia tirá-la do meu sistema até que eu a comesse de novo. Então, eu tinha que conseguir esse feito. Eu ganharia esse jogo fodido, não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Ela me pertencia. Eu lembrei a palavra que ecoou na minha cabeça quando os meus dentes afundaram naquela carne deliciosa... Minha. E ela era então ela apenas tinha que aprender isso. Não há tempo como o presente para lhe começar a mostrar.

Satisfeito com a minha decisão, eu fui ficar pronto. A cabeça de Bella chicoteou longe de seu programa precioso. "Aonde você vai?" Sua voz estava um pouco instável, nervos ou desejo? Provavelmente ambos; olhe o jeito que ela me olha. Ela já admitiu que me quer, agora eu só tinha que fazê-la ceder. Não seria difícil. Eu lhe daria um dia, no máximo dois, e ela estaria gritando o meu nome no meio do êxtase. Sim, eu era bom para caralho.

Dei-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador que não mostrou nada da minha determinação interior. "Eu estou indo para eliminar a refeição que te ofende e então eu estarei correndo com uns poucos recados."

Ela franziu o cenho para o lembrete de seu perseguidor anterior. "O que você vai fazer com ele?"

Eu ri. Eu poderia fazer tantas coisas com Jacob Black, minha mente girava com as possibilidades. De alguma forma eu não acho que Bella gostaria de receber qualquer um dos meus planos embora e eu precisasse estar no meu melhor comportamento para voltar ao seu corpo delicioso. "Você realmente quer saber?" Ei, se ela queria ser regalada com os detalhes, eu daria a ela. Ela valorizava a honestidade, certo? É por isso que ela estava tão chateada que eu a transformei sem discutir isso primeiro. Como se aquele fosse a porra do tipo de coisa que você discutia entre algumas cervejas.

Ela olhou em conflito por um momento antes de balançar a cabeça. "Não."

"Bem, então tudo bem." Comecei a passar por ela para ir para cima, mas ela pegou minha mão. Eu senti a porra do choque elétrico ao seu toque por todo o caminho até os dedos dos pés. Que merda foi isso? Eu nunca tinha sentido isso antes e eu fortemente suspeito que só sinto isso com Bella. Isso e sua boceta foram as duas coisas que foram claramente me segurando para ela. Eu deveria estar em outro estado agora, correndo de sua auto desagradável, mas saboroso, mas esta droga de conexão estava me segurando aqui. De alguma forma, eu tinha que encontrar uma maneira de desligar isso.

"Você realmente está indo e simplesmente me deixando aqui?" Havia pânico em sua voz agora então eu agachei e olhei para seu rosto deslumbrante. Seu aperto na minha mão era quase doloroso e eu flexionei os dedos por baixo dela.

"Não tão apertado, Bella." Ela soltou seu aperto, mas não a largava. Eu tinha que esconder meu sorriso de triunfo. Progresso. Eu levei a minha mão livre e deslizei sobre sua bochecha de seda, colocando o queixo e olhando para aqueles olhos vermelhos assustados. Porra, meu pau ficou duro só com o olhar carente em seu rosto. Havia um olhar que ela poderia me dar que não me faria ficar em alerta?

"Eu não posso levá-la comigo, amor, você iria com a sede de sangue no segundo em que chegássemos perto de um humano. Você não quer se desviar de seu plano de dieta, não é?" Por favor, diga sim... Se há uma mãe de Deus neste mundo você vai dizer sim e podemos ter a vida incrível que eu imaginei.

Seu lábio inferior tremeu, mas ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Droga. Esta menina vive para me testar. "Bem, então, eu preciso ir buscar alguma coisa para comer, não é? Assim, você pode ficar dentro de casa e longe da tentação?" É claro que ia ser muita tentação dentro destas paredes. Bella não saberia o que a atingiu.

"Edward?" ela perguntou trêmula.

"Sim, Bella?" Diga que você quer que eu a dobre sobre este sofá e te foda até esquecer seu próprio nome. Eu posso fazer isso por você, Bella. Já fiz isso antes.

"Por favor, posso ligar para o meu pai para que ele saiba que eu estou bem? Eu não preciso dizer a ele onde estou e vou mesmo dizer-lhe que estou com Jacob, se quiser!" Eu rosnei para simples menção da minha menina com ele. "Eu vou manter sua reportagem de capa, mas ele precisa saber que eu estou viva." Mas você não está Bella, pelo menos não do jeito que ele está familiarizado.

Eu suspirei. "Bella, não é apenas viável. Ele vai tentar localizar a chamada. Ele vai procurar nos confins da terra por você. O vi na TV e...".

"Você o viu na TV? Quando?" Sua mão agarrou-me novamente.

"Enquanto você ainda estava passando pela mudança. Ele veio para Nova York e eles mostraram-no na TV.".

"Ele está aqui? Mas eu tenho que ir até ele!" Ela se levantou e tentou me empurrar de lado, mas eu estava antecipando-a e me firmei no chão.

"Bella, você ama o seu pai?" Ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse um idiota novamente. Eu odiava aquele maldito olhar. "Então você precisa ficar bem longe dele a menos que você queira que ele seja a próxima refeição." Fui duro, eu admito, mas ela tinha que aceitar o que eu estava dizendo. Ser um vampiro recém-nascido não era todo o kung fu e momentos felizes como o seu retardado programa de merda a tinha feito acreditar.

Ela caiu de volta para o sofá e enterrou a cabeça nas almofadas, deixando escapar alguns soluços quebrados que eu senti se mover através de mim. Eu juro, se o meu coração pudesse apertar, ele o faria naquele momento, porra. Inclinei-me do lado dela e acariciei minha mão através de seus cachos, tentando acalmá-la. "Bella, amor, eu prometo que nós vamos encontrar uma maneira de deixar o seu pai saber que você está segura. Não pode ser agora, mas vou descobrir um jeito. Eu juro." Como diabos eu iria fazer isso, não tinha a menor ideia, mas talvez eu pudesse me comprar algum tempo.

Ela olhou para mim através de seu emaranhado de cabelo. "Você promete?" Sua voz era tão lamentável que eu prontamente concordei novamente.

"Agora, deixe-me ir cuidar de você, ok?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sentou. "Eu vou lá em cima por alguns minutos. Você só assista Buffy e já volto tá?" Eu consegui manter o desprezo longe da minha voz enquanto dizia o nome do espetáculo idiota que ela era tão obcecada como a porra. Ela me deu um sorriso hesitante e se voltou para a tela.

Corri para cima e chutei o cadáver de Jacob fora do meu caminho quando entrei no armário. Eu encontrei uma grande mala marrom que iria servir para o meu propósito, tirei de lá e a abri no chão ao lado do perseguidor do caralho. "É o fim do caminho para você, Jacob. Só lamento que eu não possa mantê-lo vivo por tempo o suficiente para me divertir mais com você. Tenho medo que você não vai caber todo aqui em uma peça, vendo como você é bastante grande. Exceto para o seu pau, é claro, eu tenho certeza que é minúsculo por todo o uso de esteroides. Está tudo bem, porém, você não o usava de qualquer maneira."

Peguei uma parte de seu braço e tirei-a com um pequeno movimento do meu pulso. Ele fez um som muito gratificante. "Pena que eu não fiz isso para você enquanto você estava vivo. Naturalmente, você provavelmente teria chorado e se mijado novamente. Aquela merda foi feia, Jacob." Eu joguei o braço dentro da mala e rapidamente passei para o outro. Desmembrando-o completamente não demorou tanto tempo. "Eu não te posso dizer como é bom levá-lo à parte, Jacob. Você percebe que me impediu de foder Bella antes? Não há suficiente tortura no mundo para compensar isso."

Peguei seu torso e coloquei na mala, mas sua cabeça gorda ficou no caminho. "Bem, olhe para isso Jacob, você ainda não vai caber. Eles não listam isso no panfleto de esteróides, não é? Ah, bem, não é que você precise de sua cabeça também. Você não a usou quando você estava perseguindo minha menina, de modo que você não precisa dela agora." Eu me perguntava por que eu estava tendo uma conversa com o cadáver de Jacob, mas eu estava me divertindo completamente. Provavelmente porque ele não podia falar de volta para mim e foda-se com planos de sexo e sangue.

Voltei para o armário e peguei uma mochila. "Isso vai servir." Sem mais delongas, eu arranquei a cabeça de seu corpo. Que foi recebido com um forte estalo e eu ri novamente. "Boa viagem." Pelo menos não foi uma bagunça para limpar, Bella o tinha esvaziado completamente. Nem uma gota de sangue derramado de seu corpo arruinado. Peguei sua cabeça pelos cabelos e baixei-a em minha bolsa. Se Bella só abraçasse ser um vampiro, ela poderia ter sido parte em desmembrar seu perseguidor patético, ele foi surpreendentemente terapêutico. Eu fechei a mochila e a mala, batendo em alguns contatos azuis dessa vez e fiz meu caminho escada abaixo.

Bella olhou para os sacos na mão e rapidamente desviou o olhar. Coloquei-os porta da frente a fora e andei até ela de novo. "Você promete que não vai tentar sair, Bella? Eu não estou mentindo quando digo que você começará a matar no instante em que você sair por aquela porta. E se você fizer isso, você não poderia viver com você, não é?" Seus olhos de rubi queimado nos meus recém-brilhantes azuis quando ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Você também pode trazer os Volturi para nós, se você fizesse uma matança, e isso é a última coisa que queremos."

Sua testa enrugou. "O que é um Volturi?"

Eu fiz uma careta, não sei como explicar isso. "Eles são um tipo de realeza vampira. Eles se certificam de que nós mantemos nossa existência escondida dos humanos. Se um vampiro fica muito fora de controle, ele o destruirá." Ela estremeceu com as minhas palavras. "Você vai ficar?" Eu me senti como se estivesse pendurado em sua resposta. Gostaria de encontrá-la se ela saísse, é claro, mas ela não seria capaz de viver consigo mesma se matasse alguém que amava. Ela odiava matar alguém que ela nem gostava tanto assim! Eu não podia suportar o pensamento de ela se machucar desse jeito.

"Sim, eu vou ficar. Você não vai demorar muito, você vai?" ela olhou para mim ansiosamente.

Dei um suspiro de alívio. "Não, amor, eu só vou pegar algo para comer. Há mais alguma coisa que você gostaria enquanto estou fora?"

Ela olhou para si mesma. "Algumas roupas?" Bem, é claro, ela precisava de algo diferente de seu jeans surrado e minha camiseta. Eu sorri com imagens de lingerie reduzidas e tops de clivagem encheu minha cabeça.

"É claro", eu disse ansiosamente.

Ela me estudou por um momento e levou minha expressão. "Eu só preciso de algumas camisas tamanho médio e tamanho seis nos jeans, nada difícil." Eu balancei a cabeça. Como se eu estivesse indo para merda ouvir Bella quando se tratava de moda. Ela era uma menina doce, sarcástica, sexy, teimosa e engraçada, mas ela não era exatamente a frente da moda. Sua amiga Alice tinha sido claramente incapaz de influenciar suas escolhas de moda. Agora, porém, ela estava com a minha misericórdia quando ela veio fazer compras e ela estará incrível quando eu terminar com ela.

Eu fiz um rápido inventário mental de casa para ter certeza que ela não poderia entrar em apuros. Meu celular estava na minha jaqueta e a casa não tinha telefone. O computador era protegido por senha e eu tinha quase certeza de que ela não podia adivinhar minha senha se tentasse. Não havia outra maneira de se comunicar com o mundo exterior que não sair e eu não acreditava que ela iria tentar.

"Tudo bem, eu vou estar de volta em algumas horas. Aguente firme, ok?" Minha mão parou na maçaneta da porta e eu mais uma vez senti que puxava em sua direção. Eu não queria sair e eu realmente me senti culpado por fazê-lo. Que diabos havia de errado comigo?

"Tchau", ela murmurou baixinho enquanto ela se voltou para a TV. Sacudi meu impulso imbecil para voltar a ela e abri a porta, levantando as malas e fechando a porta atrás de mim. Eu tranquei não que isso poderia mantê-la lá se ela decidisse sair. Minha mão permaneceu no botão quando tranquei. Deus, eu era um maricas de merda. Eu peguei as malas e joguei-as na parte de trás do meu Volvo. Eu pegaria o DadMobile* para meus recados hoje, era menos notável do que o meu Vanquish*.

_*DadMobile: seria o "papai móvel", mas em inglês fica mais bonito, é como Edward chama o volvo._

_*Vanquish: nome de carro também._

Eram seis horas da noite, o crepúsculo estava se pondo e a cidade ainda estava cheia de vida. Eu queria passear entre as pessoas, mas eu tinha que me livrar de uma bagagem em excesso antes que eu pudesse desfrutar da atmosfera novamente. Eu puxei para uma rua vazia e rapidamente abri a mala, peguei uma perna e joguei-a esgoto abaixo. Jacob estaria alimentando ratos em toda a cidade pelos próximos dias. Eu achei um adeus estranhamente apropriado para ele. Eu dirigi por alguns quarteirões e fiz o mesmo com cada parte do corpo, distribuindo-o por toda a cidade. Finalmente eu só tinha a cabeça de Jacob sobrando.

Eu puxei para a pior vizinhança que eu poderia encontrar na área e parei o carro. Peguei a mochila e levantei Jacob por seu cabelo. Eu estava completamente sozinho, eu não poderia nem mesmo pegar um pensamento disperso na área. Eu estudei a cabeça sem corpo por um momento. "Jacob, eu detesto você por ser um perseguidor e um empata foda e uma criança chorona, mas você fez começar uma coisa na sua patética existência. Você reconheceu a beleza que é a minha Bella e a viu de uma forma que muitos não o fez. E, de uma forma que só eu fiz o que é imperdoável seu perseguidor da porra. É lamentável para você que ela pertença a mim, e é claro que você tinha que morrer. Pelo menos você pode sentir aqueles lábios deliciosos uma vez antes de ir, certo?" Eu ri feliz por finalmente me livrar dele. Eu levantei a tampa do bueiro porque a cabeça gorda de Jacob não caberia pelo dreno aberto. Deixei-o e ouvi um splash satisfatório quando sua cabeça bateu na água suja abaixo. "Adeus, Sr. Black, e obrigado por fornecer um arenque vermelho maravilhoso para a polícia. Vou cuidar muito bem de Bella para você, eu prometo." Minha mente cheia de todas as maneiras maravilhosas que eu iria cuidar de Bella assim que ela deixasse de ser tão teimosa.

Voltei para o centro e o estacionamento mais perto possível da Sak. Entrei e fui direto para o departamento das mulheres. As vendedoras vieram sobre mim como abelhas em uma flor. Jesus Cristo, suas mentes estavam cheias de imagens sobre me atacar no provador de roupas. Uma menina empreendedora nos imaginou sobre as escadas rolantes em movimento. Eu mordi o riso sardônico com a imagem, de alguma forma eu não acho que seria muito confortável. Eu não sabia o que havia de errado comigo, geralmente eu gostava de me ver através dos olhos das mulheres solitárias. Agora, algo estava fora sobre isso. Parecia quase errado? Perturbador?

Sacudi toda a atenção indesejada e comecei a selecionar as coisas que ficariam bem em Bella. Desde que eu não poderia tocar aquele corpo incrível agora, pelo menos não do jeito que eu queria, eu deveria pelo menos começar a desfrutar da vista. Peguei algumas blusas de forma mais suave de montagem em caxemira. Eu mantive minhas seleções de cores de tons de joia; azuis escuros e verdes e vermelhas. Com o marrom brilhante do cabelo e sua coloração pálida, essas cores seria o melhor para Bella. Eu agarrei seus vários pares de jeans e alguns vestidos bonitos, mas simples. Eu queria que ela transformasse cada cabeça quando ela estivesse pronta para ser no mundo, e eu queria que todo o homem que a visse me invejasse.

"Posso ajudar?" Virei-me para a vendedora loira que atualmente estava me imaginando nu. Sua imaginação não foi tão longe, mas eu parecia ainda melhor do que ela imaginava. Se ela soubesse.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela. Eu olho como eu se precisasse de ajuda, porra? "Sabe, eu estou comprando algumas roupas para minha garota. Talvez você pudesse colocar estes no caixa para que eu possa pegar ainda mais?" Ela fez uma careta quando mencionei a minha Bella. Eu não tinha certeza por que eu tinha feito isso. Deixei as roupas em seus braços relutantes. Ela bateu o caminho de volta ao balcão e eu ri de sua expressão descontente.

Peguei alguns saltos e mais um par de saias skimpy que mostrarão as pernas de Bella para a perfeição. Então foi a hora da parte boa! Eu passeava na seção de roupa íntima com antecipação alegre. Bella não tinha feito nenhum pedido de calcinhas e sutiãs então eu podia escolher o que eu quisesse, tanto quanto eu estava preocupado. Perigoso vermelho, preto sexy, virginal rosa, branco suave, pêssego como sua pele linda, não havia como parar enquanto eu rodopiava através das roupas. Fiz conjuntos correspondentes, tudo em seda e cetim e rendas. Ela seria capaz de ir de um mês sem usar nada duas vezes. Ela não me disse o seu tamanho do sutiã, mas eu estava bastante confiante de que eu estava certo, depois de ter visto e tratado uma abundância de seios na minha vida por muito tempo.

Eu imaginei se eu deveria ter Bella em qualquer lingerie. Isso parecia um pouco presunçoso embora eu tenha toda a intenção de ganhar o nosso jogo. Eu decidi que iria levá-la algumas coisas, mas por algum motivo eu não conseguia me fazer comprar as peças mais reveladoras. Em vez disso, encontrei-me atraído para a seda branca e outro longo vestido lavanda. Eu queria fazer Bella feliz e ela estaria linda e suave e palpável nestes. Corri meus dedos sobre a seda e a imaginei vestindo. Eu queria tocá-la de novo, para ver o prazer nos olhos de rubi e ouvi-la gemer baixinho enquanto eu tocava.

Foda-se, o que havia de errado comigo? Eu estava fazendo amor com ela de novo... Por que eu não podia foder a menina e acabar com isso? Por que eu quero ver tremer paixão sobre seu rosto enquanto minhas mãos descem por seu corpo aerodinâmico? Por que eu quero saborear cada centímetro de sua pele? Porque eu não podia tirá-la da minha mente?

Foda-se, eu peguei os vestidos e caminhei até a caixa registradora e joguei tudo para baixo na frente da vendedora olhando muito surpresa. _Jesus, ele está comprando um novo guarda-roupa para ela?_ _Ela deve ser algum tipo de modelo, que tem um cara como esse e que gasta milhares de dólares com ela?_ Eu fiz uma carranca. Quem de fato? Eu não entendia por que uma jovem morena tinha me amarrado. Foda-se, eu estava feito pensando nisso. Eu coloquei um olhar entediado no meu rosto enquanto o total na registradora aumentou mais e mais.

_Puta merda, graças a Deus eu trabalho por comissão! _"Isso vai ser US $ 10,292.33." Eu entreguei o meu preto Amex até ela. _Indústrias ECI? O conglomerado de petróleo? Ele deve ser uma peruca grande lá, mas ele é tão jovem. Talvez seu pai seja o dono da empresa. _Avô de fato, que foi proprietário no passado. Enviei um pensamento afeiçoado ao velho avô, meu xará e bastardo de verdade, se alguma vez houve um. Ele governou seu reino com punho de ferro. Meu pai se rebelou e se tornou um médico, enquanto o avô me preparou para assumir a empresa um dia. Quando ele morreu de um ataque cardíaco, deixou tudo para mim mesmo que eu tivesse apenas dezesseis anos na época. O conselho trouxe coisas para mim, eu só tive que intervir uma vez depois de ter sido dado como morto após minha mudança. Eu coloquei o temor de Deus em um membro da diretoria ou dois e minha companhia praticamente correu em si. Eu tinha notícias falsas que vazaram para a imprensa sobre novos herdeiros Cullen de vez em quando, só assim eles saberiam que ainda comandam a empresa, mas nenhum deles jamais foi visto ou ouvido, é claro. Meu advogado, Jay Jenks, era a única pessoa que sabia da minha existência. O dinheiro falou com ele e ele não se preocupou em pedir explicações; Jenks sabia quando ficar quieto. Ele agiu como intermediário entre eu e a diretoria e ninguém questionou. Eu valia cerca de três bilhões de dólares, ou assim me disseram. A vida era boa.

A vendedora voltou meu cartão e ofegante me perguntou de novo se eu não precisava de mais nada. Sim, mãe, eu preciso estar bem longe de você e sua mente pervertida. Como se eu fosse me rebaixar a estar com alguém como ela quando eu tinha uma garota como Bella em casa. Mostrando nenhum de meu desgosto, eu agradeci educadamente e puxei meus pacotes para fora da loja e para o carro.

Agora, aparentemente, eu tinha que ir encontrar um pouco do maldito sangue para Bella. Eu não sabia onde um banco de sangue ficava... Eles tinham essa merda? Eu duvidava que encontrasse um desses ônibus azuis conduzindo em torno da cidade para o que eu imaginei que teria que ir para o hospital, porra. Eu fiz o meu caminho de volta para casa e parei na NYU Medical Center. Como diabos eu chegaria lá e conseguiria sangue sem que ninguém perceba? Só correr e tentar encontrá-lo? Visitar um paciente? Não, estudante de medicina desesperada, é.

Eu escolarizei meu rosto em uma expressão de cansaço e nervos, enquanto fazia meu caminho para a entrada. Todos os olhos se voltaram para mim e eu ouvi alguns sonoros suspiros, juntamente com muitos outros mentais. As pessoas eram tão fodidamente previsíveis. Sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo oral com um cara, jantar à luz de velas romântica, sexo... Espere, apenas um minuto. Eu me concentrei em uma jovem enfermeira que estava imaginando nós dois tendo um encontro concreto e sabia que ela seria a única a se aproximar. Ela era tímida e tinha cabelos castanhos tímidos e óculos. Houve uma época em que eu teria zombado da idéia de aproximar-se dela, mas havia algo nela que me fez lembrar Bela. Parecia que ela tinha algo escondido debaixo do simples exterior. Além disso, ela era a única não mentalmente despindo-me, eu poderia apreciá-la só por isso.

"Desculpe-me, Ângela, não é?" Ela olhou para mim quando usei seu nome, mas olhou para seu crachá e depois se voltou para mim com os olhos arregalados.

"Uh, sim... eu posso ajudar você?" Sua voz falhou na palavra você e ela segurou as mãos sobre a boca. Eu me abstive de rir e dei um sorriso nervoso.

"Eu realmente espero que sim. Eu nem sei se posso pedir isso a você, mas estou completamente desesperado." Eu dei-lhe meu olhar mais suplicante e vi como ela piscou atordoada.

"Eu, hum, eu tenho certeza que eu poderia. Que eu faria qualquer coisa por você", ela cobriu a boca de novo pelo deslize verbal e ficou vermelha. Sim, lá estava ela, lembrando-me de Bella novamente. Eu gostei desta Ângela. Sua mente estava cheia de imagens de me pedir para ela se casar comigo enquanto vestia alguma fantasia de smoking. Parecia que estávamos em algum tipo de um iate. Eu daria seus pontos por ter uma boa imaginação e alguma classe de qualquer maneira, ao contrário do resto de seus colegas de trabalho que estavam me devorando de várias maneiras em suas mentes.

Corri a mão pelo meu cabelo e ouviu seu desmaio mentalmente quando ela se imaginou fazendo o mesmo para mim. Ei, se ela me desse o que eu queria, eu poderia deixá-la. "Posso falar com você sozinha por um minuto?" Embora os enfermeiros curiosos ao seu redor não tivessem audição de vampiro, eu ainda precisava de privacidade para este pedido. Um desses velhos certamente levantaria do tumulto se eles me ouvissem pedir sangue.

Ângela assentiu em silêncio e me seguiu por um corredor mais isolado. "O que eu posso fazer por você?" ela perguntou sem fôlego. Ahh, receio que não o que você gostaria, pequena.

"Meu nome é Jason e eu estou em um grande problema. Amanhã tenho um teste enorme de hematologia e eu tinha um pouco de sangue com que eu deveria trabalhar, armazenadas com segurança no laboratório, mas ela se foi! Um dos meus colegas de classe deve ter roubado. Eu não sei o que fazer!" Olhei para ela com meus grandes olhos azul, desejando que eu pudesse evocar uma lágrima só para trazê-la de joelhos. Não que eu precisasse, é claro, mas teria sido um toque agradável.

"Você precisa de um pouco de sangue?" perguntou ela com grandes olhos castanhos. Eles não eram tão atraentes quanto os de Bella tinham sido, estes eram mais barrentos em sua coloração. Eu não gosto disso.

"É possível? Eu não quero mais ter alguém em apuros, mas se eu falhar neste teste eu serei expulso da escola." E então você nunca me verá de novo, Ângela. Você realmente quer isso? É claro que ela não, ela realmente parecia apavorada com a ideia de me ver ir embora. Que garota doce, e ingênua.

"Eu não sei..." ela olhou nervosamente ao redor, mas ninguém estava ouvindo. Eu estava no topo dessa merda. "Tem certeza que você não pode simplesmente ir para o seu professor e..."

"Ele me odeia," eu interrompi. "Ele estaria mais do que feliz em me chutar fora da escola. Meus pais ficariam tão decepcionados. Eu teria que percorrer todo o caminho de volta para Chicago e lhes dizer que foi um fracasso. Tiraram uma hipoteca sobre a casa para me enviar aqui e eu odeio decepcioná-los." Baixei a cabeça, dando a aparência de estar envergonhado enquanto eu tentava esconder um sorriso. Carlisle teria estado tão orgulhoso de que seu filho seria médico. Ele não era totalmente feliz com o perdulário original que eu tinha quando era jovem. Que merda, não? Eu era adolescente e eu estava quente e as meninas eram divertidas, por que diabos eu deveria focar em merdas como carreira e família?

_Como alguém pode odiá-lo? Eu aposto que seu professor está com inveja porque ele é tão incrivelmente belo._ _Meninas provavelmente caem em cima dele todos os dias. Alguém como eu nunca teria uma chance com alguém como ele._ Não tenha tanta certeza, Ângela. Bella disse a mesma merda e agora eu estava tão fodidamente obcecado por ela que eu estava tentando conseguir para sua obstinada e sexy bunda um pouco de sangue. Talvez haja um vampiro lá fora à espera de te encontrar.

Eu olhei para ela através dos meus cílios baixos e realmente senti quanto sua excitação aumentava. Foda-se, as mulheres eram tão fáceis. Por que diabos Bella não era normal? Eu poderia ter qualquer uma no mundo, mas eu não poderia tê-la? Não, isso era besteira, eu a teria. "Ângela, eu não iria perguntar se eu tivesse qualquer outra maneira."

Ela olhou para o chão e eu estendi minha mão e inclinei seu rosto para cima. Seu coração se tornou muito irregular ao meu toque. Foi o medo? Desejo? Ambos? _Ele está me tocando_. Desejo para a vitória. Dei-lhe o meu sorriso patenteado de queda de calcinha e seu queixo caiu. Eu acariciava um polegar sobre seu maxilar e senti o tremor debaixo de mim. _Suas mãos estão tão frias. Eu quero aquecê-las_. Eu quase ri quando ela se juntou a seus colegas de trabalho no modo de fantasia. Era só uma questão de tempo. Ainda assim, sua mente era muito mais agradável do que a maioria deles.

"Quanto você precisa?", perguntou ela. Eu abstive de deixar meu sorriso voltar triunfante. "Cinco litros para ser seguro. Tenho um monte de experiências que preciso fazer. Você pode gerenciar isso?" Eu acariciava sua bochecha, em seguida e ela apenas balançou a cabeça em silêncio de novo. "Aqui, você pode levar minha mochila para que ninguém veja isso, ok?" Entreguei-lhe o saco que eu trouxe e ela aceitou. "Eu não sei como lhe agradecer. Talvez eu pudesse levá-la para jantar neste fim de semana, se você estiver livre?" Seus joelhos começaram a balançar e eu agarrei o braço dela para impedi-la de entrar em colapso.

_Ele está me convidando para sair? Eu? Não seja boba, Ângela, ele está apenas sendo educado. Um cara como ele nunca sairia com uma garota como você._ Eu não gostava de ouvi-la pensar dessa forma, tanto quanto minha Bella tinha pensado antes que eu a levasse para casa e fizesse amor com ela. Essa tinha sido a melhor experiência da minha vida. Eu realmente me senti mal que eu estivesse fazendo isso com Ângela, mas eu não tinha escolha.

"Hum, talvez? Eu ainda não sei como está meu horário." _Ele está apenas sendo educado. Não adianta começar suas esperanças_. Ela se afastou de mim e caminhou pelo corredor com as pernas trêmulas. Houve um carrinho sentado no corredor, que tinha algumas fontes sobre ele e eu espalmei um de seus copos de amostra. Serviria meus propósitos bem. Encostei-me à parede e esperei o que parecia ser uma quantidade interminável de tempo para ela reaparecer. Ela provavelmente levou apenas dez minutos, mas as mentes das enfermeiras ainda ficaram me agredindo como esperava. Algumas delas até mesmo ao virar a esquina olharam para mim e eu dei-lhes o meu sorriso mais sexy, o que as fez correr de volta para as suas estações. Fodidos idiotas.

Ângela voltou e atirou o saco em minhas mãos. Coloquei o copo dentro rapidamente. "Você está pronto, você pode ir agora." _Não finja gostar de mim agora que você já conseguiu o que você queria._ Foda-se essa menina realmente me lembra de Bella. Eu peguei a mão dela e dei um beijo na palma de sua mão, sentindo o batimento cardíaco começa a gaguejar novamente.

"Ângela, você é incrível. Você me lembra de alguém de quem eu gosto muito". Gostava muito o caralho, caramba. "Muito obrigado. Estarei em contato." Eu iria também, eu estaria enviando-lhe alguma coisa como flores no início da manhã. Era raro que eu corresse em alguém de quem gostava, mas esta Ângela tinha uma mente rara. Ela poderia ser o mais próximo do que eu já comecei na leitura Bella. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, claramente não acreditando em mim. Senti uma pontada de culpa sobre isso, mas tinha que ser feito. Claro que, se isso realmente trabalhasse e Bella gostasse do sangue, eu teria que encontrar uma maneira mais fácil de obtê-lo. Eu cruzaria essa ponte quando eu estivesse nisso.

Eu joguei a bolsa no ombro e corri para fora do hospital. Eu odiava aqueles lugares malditos. Eles me fizeram lembrar do meu pai, que nunca foi uma coisa boa. Carlisle era uma picada de julgamento em seus melhores dias, um idiota absoluto no seu pior. Eu joguei minha bolsa no banco da frente e o liguei. Eram quase nove e eu ainda tinha que pegar para Bella o estúpido DVD de Buffy, então fui para a Best Buy.

Eu fiz meu caminho rapidamente pelo corredor de programas de TV e zombei quando eu encontrei uma tela inteira de shows de vampiro. _Angel?_ De jeito nenhum eu lidaria com esse filho da puta em dois shows. _True Blood?_ O sangue só é de verdade se for sangue humano e era realmente maravilhoso. _Diários de Vampiro?_ Devo começar um diário coberto com a porra dos adesivos My Little Pony, derramando meus anos de dor? Que porra é essa? Onde estavam os shows onde os vampiros estavam se divertindo, bebendo sangue, assustando idiotas, fodendo vadias? Peguei todos os shows estúpidos exceto _Angel_ embora, sem dúvida, Bella gostasse de todos. Eu realmente teria que fazer algo sobre educá-la para as coisas boas da vida. Eu também peguei as sete temporadas de Buffy. Por que diabos eu estava fazendo isso quando eu seria torturado com essa merda por horas a fio está além de mim. Eu realmente devo me verificar em algum aconselhamento em Bellevue. Claramente eu perdi minha mente, porra.

Eu pago por todos os filmes de vampiros estúpidos para um funcionário que, na verdade, sorriu para as minhas escolhas. _Que tipo de cara compra toda essa merda de vampiro? Ele deve ser gay._ Eu pensei em matá-lo por sua impertinência, mas quem diabos poderia culpá-lo? Eu pensaria a mesma coisa se eu visse algum bichano comprar toda essa merda. As coisas que eu fiz por Bella. Melhor ela dar em merda logo, porque eu merecia uma medalha por tudo o que eu estava fazendo para ela. Ou, no mínimo, um pouco de sexo muito quente.

Agora que eu tinha feito toda a merda de Bella, era hora de cuidar das minhas necessidades. Eu tinha que cumprir pelo menos um deles, pois claramente eu não ia sair tão cedo, pelo menos não com a ajuda de Bella. E eu me recusei a punheta, Edward Cullen não tem de se inclinar para cuidar de si mesmo. Não seria muito antes de ela ceder de qualquer maneira.

A luta no final do estacionamento chamou minha atenção e eu rapidamente fiz o meu caminho. Uma mulher foi puxando o filho pelo braço, empurrando-o para dentro do carro enquanto ele chorava. Ele parecia ter cerca de 11 anos de idade com bagunçado cabelo castanho e olhos cinzentos. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto quando ele insistiu com ela. "Por favor, me desculpe, mamãe, eu não queria."

"Você nunca quis. Quando você vai aprender? Quantas vezes eu disse para você calar a boca, porra? Você nunca escuta. Você acha que eu gosto de puni-lo?" A julgar pelas imagens em sua cabeça, ela claramente gostava de puni-lo. Estremeci quando ela traçou para fora o cinto que ela usa em seu filho quando ela o leva para casa. Seus olhos estavam cheios de medo quando ele pediu para ela para não machucá-lo novamente. Seus lábios diluídos em uma linha reta quando ela arrancou seu braço. Ele gritou de dor e ela lhe deu um tapa. "Cale-se, Tyler, eu vou lidar com você quando chegarmos em casa." Puta merda. Se havia uma coisa que eu realmente odiava no mundo, era um pai abusivo. Como você pode machucar alguém que veio de você? Claramente, eu não ia ter que ir muito longe para caçar. Havia pessoas fodidas em todos os lugares que me virei.

Olhei em volta do estacionamento, mas é claro que eu era o único que tinha visto a merda de uma mãe machucar seu filho. Saí das sombras. "Desculpe-me, senhorita?" Eu ronronei na minha voz mais sexy. Ela virou-se de frente para mim e tomou uma dupla respiração quando eu pisei sob a luz para que ela pudesse me ver completamente. _Merda, ele viu isso?_ Sim, vadia, eu fiz. E você vai morrer porque ninguém deve ferir uma criança.

"O que?" ela perguntou, nervosa, mudando de um pé para outro, com os olhos, cinza como os de seu filho, olhando ao redor do estacionamento.

"Você acidentalmente deixou seu cartão de crédito no caixa. Eles chamaram por você, mas você já estava fora da porta. Eu estava no meu caminho para fora também e eu pensei que eu deveria deixar você saber." Ela franziu a testa e estendeu a mão para a bolsa. Eu arranquei o seu nome fora de sua cabeça como ela imaginou o cartão que ela tinha usado, pelo menos eu tinha adivinhado certo. "Charlotte Peters, certo?" Ela parou sua busca por sua carteira no meu uso de seu nome.

"Sim, isso é certo."

"Bem, você pode querer ir buscá-lo, eles estão prestes a fechar." Eu me virei como se para fazer o caminho de volta para o meu carro, para mostrar que eu não era qualquer tipo de ameaça. Ela rosnou para seu filho ficar no carro e se dirigiu para a loja. Eu abaixei fora da vista e assim que ela saiu da luz agarrei-a e corri para trás do edifício.

"Você acha que está tudo bem tratar o seu filho desse jeito?" Eu exigi. Ela respirou fundo, disposta a gritar e eu bati minha mão sobre sua boca. "Eu posso ver em sua mente, você é uma cadela torcida doente. Sei o que faz com ele." Ela balançou a cabeça, com o cabelo sujo loiro roçando minha mão. Eu queria arrancá-lo pela raiz, mas eu não podia realmente lhe ensinar uma lição antes de morrer.

"Nem pensar em negar isso, eu sei como você é. Eu vi o seu tipo inúmeras vezes. Você sabe o que eu posso fazer para as pessoas ruins como você?" Ela balançou a cabeça, os olhos arregalados. Foi fodidamente inebriante, o cheiro do medo escorrendo de seu corpo.

"Eu mato." Eu corri um dedo em seu rosto e ela se encolheu longe de mim. Eu pressionei com mais força na parede e inclinei a cabeça. "Vocês realmente não são dignos da honra de morte em minhas mãos, mas o seu filho merece viver uma vida livre do medo de que ele vai ser atingido por não comer todos os seus legumes ou qualquer besteira ridícula que você julga digno de punição." Ela choramingou e tentou falar, mas eu não estava ouvindo suas desculpas ruins. Sua mente estava cheia de medo, mas não havia um pingo de remorso por seu tratamento com seu próprio filho também. Eu bati o pescoço e viu a morte instantânea em seus olhos. Foi inteiramente muito bom de uma morte para ela, mas eu tinha que voltar para Bella. Eu afundei meus dentes em seu pescoço e deixe o líquido quente queimar o seu caminho na minha garganta. Fechei os olhos e cantarolei de prazer enquanto eu bebia a sua morte.

Eu tive que parar muito cedo, não querendo desviar o meu plano inicial. Peguei o copo de amostra do meu casaco e apertei um pouco de sangue de seu pescoço para ele. Eu levantei o copo num brinde a ela quando eu coloquei o plástico no copo e o enfiei de volta no bolso. Eu arrastei seu corpo para o lixo atrás da loja, levando meu dedo e cortando sua garganta para cobrir qualquer sinal de uma marca de mordida. Peguei a bolsa com seu celular e carteira, jogando o resto no lixo com ela. Pelo menos ela estava onde ela pertencia. Corri de volta para seu carro e bati na janela. O garoto, Tyler, saltou e se afastou. É claro que ele estava assustado.

"Tyler, eu estou colocando o telefone de sua mãe em cima do carro. Depois que eu sair, saia e chame o seu pai ou um avô, alguém da sua confiança, para vir buscá-lo. Você pode fazer isso?" Ele só olhou para mim, mas eu realmente não tinha tempo para trabalhar em ganhar a sua confiança. Eu deixei o telefone e a carteira em cima do carro e corri de volta para o meu próprio, saindo do estacionamento rapidamente. Não havia câmeras pelo o que eu pude ver, não que eu estivesse realmente preocupado em ser identificado.

Cheguei de volta ao triplex em cerca de 15 minutos e saí do carro, cheio de expectativa. Ela ainda estava lá, eu podia ouvi-la rindo na televisão. Alívio tomou conta de mim enquanto eu pegava todas as minhas malas e fui até a porta da frente. Fiz uma pausa antes de desbloqueá-la, tirando o copo de amostra e sorrindo em antecipação. Eu derrubei o copo na boca e deixei a maior parte das gotas de sangue pelo meu queixo e pescoço, manchando minha camisa. Abri a porta e entrei. A cabeça de Bella se afastou da televisão e os olhos carvão negro se voltaram para mim quando ela sentiu o cheiro de sangue da cadela sobre mim.

Eu mal tive tempo de soltar as malas antes que ela se lançasse sobre mim, seus lábios esmagados contra os meu, sua língua movendo-se sobre os meus lábios e dentes, enquanto lambia o sangue. Minha cabeça bateu na porta quando ela empurrou e apertou meu corpo contra o dela. Sua língua se arrastou pelo meu queixo e mandíbula, lambendo cada gota de sangue da mulher vil de cima de mim. Eu não tentei conter o gemido que escapou de mim quando meu pau endureceu de suas ministrações. Bella choramingou quando ela chupou o sangue, sua língua traçando sobre a minha camisa. Ela trabalhou seu caminho de volta para os meus lábios e passou a língua sobre eles novamente. Eu abri minha boca e encontrei sua língua com a minha. Ela gemeu quando ela provou os restos de sangue em minha boca. Ah, sim, o meu plano tinha funcionado perfeitamente. Eu apertei meus braços em torno dela enquanto ela continuava a tentar obter quaisquer vestígios do néctar doce da minha boca. Ela finalmente se afastou os seios arfando e os olhos ainda negros como a noite, enquanto olhava para mim.

Lambi os lábios e sorri para ela. "Você tem certeza sobre essa coisa toda dieta, baby?"

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Hmmmm, algo me diz que a Bella vai ficar bem brava com certo vampward kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Cara esse Edward é tão mau néeee**

**As vezes me assusta, ele não tem nada haver com o edward da saga, ao contrario daquele ele ama ser vampiro haha**

**Agora bora comentar que o proximo semana que vem**

**Agora quem perguntou das fics, novas, eu consegui tradutoras e revisoras novas, e semana que vem estreia um Pirataward \o/**


	7. Taste of Inocence - 6

_Traduzido por _Daniela Bairrão

_Revisado por _Vitória Doretto

_Betado por Mariana_

**_Taste of Innocence - Capítulo Seis_**

Bella parecia tão inteiramente desejável que levou toda a minha força para não lançar-me fora da porta e apenas lançá-la o chão. Pode funcionar, pode ser que não, mas não seria uma vitória do jeito que eu queria ganhar. Eu queria que ela me olhasse com os olhos cheios de desejo e me pedisse para transar com ela com aquela voz ofegante que usava quando a tinha completamente excitada. Não havia melhor som do mundo, tanto quanto eu estava preocupado e gostaria de ouvi-lo novamente.

"Você fez isso de propósito", ela sussurrou, claramente, não usando a voz que eu queria ouvir mais do que qualquer outro momento. Bem, ela estava fodidamente irritada, que choque que ela estivesse.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Eu peguei os pacotes e os lancei em sua direção, evitando pisar mais perto no momento, uma vez que parecia que ela queria levar um golpe para mim. Ela intensificou e arrancou os sacos fora das minhas mãos, jogando-os de volta no chão. Certo, então, parecia que era hora de ela ter outro chilique do caralho. Deve ser divertido.

"Você propositalmente derramou sangue em você para que eu o atacasse assim." Ela pontuou cada palavra com um golpe de seu dedo. Eu me perguntei vagamente como ela reagiria se eu levantei o dedo e colocasse em minha boca e trabalhasse um pouco de magia sobre ele com minha língua.

Mentir ou não mentir, era a questão. Foda-se, o que eu tenho a perder? "Oh, isso? Bem, é claro que eu fiz." Quer dizer, eu não era um selvagem que era incapaz de comer sem fazer uma bagunça gigante do caralho. Bella sabia muito sobre mim, pelo menos.

Seu dedo parou de tentar perfurar meu peito e ela colocou as duas mãos nos quadris. "Por quê? Por que você fez isso comigo?" Por que diabos era tudo o que eu fiz de errado nos olhos desta menina? E por que ela me faz sentir estranho cada vez que ela me olha com aquelas íris vermelhas desaprovadoras?

Eu sorri para ela e ela sussurrou em reação. Maldição, ela era tão quente quando estava chateada. Talvez por isso eu errei com ela muitas vezes. "Por que eu derramei sangue em mim mesmo? Você viu a sua reação, porra? Que cara não gostaria de ser atacado no instante em que ele entrou pela porta por um tesão de mulher sexy com fome?"

Ela soltou um grito e começou a pisar em volta da sala. Foi hilário e eu não tentei conter o riso. Ela se virou e olhou para mim. "Será que tudo isso é sobre com você, Edward? Sexo? Você poderia conseguir sexo em qualquer lugar que você queira, por que diabos você está tão obcecado com isso de mim?"

Meu riso morreu com suas palavras, porque eu não tenho uma resposta para essa pergunta, porra. Eu tinha que tentar olhar para isso logicamente. Nós estivemos juntos uma vez e tinha sido fantástico. Eu tive sexo fantástico antes, mas havia algo mais com ela que eu não conseguia definir. Assim, eu decidi que eu queria me manter em torno dela e a mordi. Agora, aqui estávamos apenas algumas horas depois de ter acordado e eu já estava correndo pela cidade ser sua putinha e ofegando atrás dela como um cachorro no cio. Qual diabo era o meu problema? Era por que ela não me deixou ficar com ela? Era eu que fosse tão teimoso que eu tinha que tê-la só porque ela não estava cooperando?

Em seguida, houve a porra da merda de conexão que eu sentia cada vez que a tocava. Como eu sempre deveria estar tocando-a e ela a mim. Como nós pertencíamos juntos como um casal ridículo de um da porra de romance cafona. Essa merda não era meu estilo e por que diabos eu até pensei neles em relação a ela apenas me irritou.

E depois havia o fato de que eu realmente gostava dela de uma maneira puramente não sexual. Ok, o sexo nunca foi muito longe da minha mente quando se tratava de Bella, mas mesmo quando ela estava sendo contrária para caralho e tentando mudar a minha vida de formas inaceitáveis eu ainda me encontrei interessado e simpático. Que diabos foi isso? Ela tinha estado tão bonitinha assistindo seu show vampiro estúpido e brincar com ela sobre isso era completamente divertido.

"Bem?" ela estava batendo o pé e me olhando com aqueles olhos de julgamento. Foda-se, o que eu disse para apaziguá-la? O que era verdade e o que era apenas suposição? Eu não entendia minha reação a ela e tenho certeza que não sabia como explicar a ela que eu não podia explicar para mim mesmo.

"Eu só gosto de você," eu soltei as palavras entrando em erupção de meus lábios antes que meu cérebro ainda processasse o que diabos eu estava dizendo. Puta merda foi isso? Eu gostava dela? Gostava dela, gostava dela? Como uma garota de doze anos de idade, que faz corações com o nome do presidente da classe em seu caderno, porra? Que diabos ela tinha feito comigo? Eu apertei a mão para minha virilha e descobri que eu ainda tinha minhas bolas de merda; Bella não estava segurando-as em sua bolsa ou qualquer coisa louca como essa. Jesus Cristo. Eu gostava dela. Mas me senti bem, mesmo que isso soou completamente ridículo.

Seus olhos ficaram impossivelmente largos e ela engasgou. "Você gosta de mim?" Eu apenas dei de ombros, não havia nenhum ponto de dizer mais nada, porque Deus sabia o que iria derramar porra da minha boca se eu tentasse falar. Será que eu começaria a jorrar sonetos de Shakespeare para ela? Talvez um poema de amor florido de Robert Browning? Fodido Cristo, ela provavelmente gostaria de merdas assim, grande iluminada que ela era. Bem essa merda nunca aconteceria.

"Mas você não me conhece", ela apontou toda lógica e merda. E isso foi bastante insultante porque enquanto eu não poderia saber qualquer coisa sobre ela, eu sabia muito. Eu sabia o quanto ela amava o pai e sua cadela leviana de mãe e que ela só viu claramente o bem neles porque ela não via o comportamento reprovável de sua mãe com ela quando ela a mandou para seu pai com a idade de 17. Eu sabia que ela tinha um gosto ruim em programas de TV e que seus olhos se iluminavam quando ela ria e que ela era inteligente, mas ingênua ao mesmo tempo. Eu sabia como sua pele era suave e o como parecia quando ela estava no auge da paixão. Eu sabia o quão rapidamente ela fica com raiva e até mesmo a rapidez com que ela pode se acalmar e ser lógica. Não me diga que eu não a conhecia, porra. Eu a conhecia melhor do que eu conhecia alguém guardado para mim mesmo, embora eu realmente não soubesse sobre a minha própria merda agora, sabia?

"Eu sei muito sobre você e o que eu já não sei, vou aprender com o tempo. Foi por isso que a mantive por perto." Isso parecia algo seguro dizer. Só não foi porque seus olhos ficaram brilhantes e suas narinas inflaram novamente. Foda-se.

"Ah, sim, é por isso que você tomou a decisão de acabar com a minha vida e me dar o seu dom eterno, certo? Bem, eu estou tão agradecido que você gosta de mim, Edward, realmente! Vou dormir muito bem à noite sabendo que alguém se preocupava o suficiente para me levar para longe de todo mundo que eu conhecia e amava!"

"Merda, estamos realmente indo para lá novamente?" Eu exigi chateado que nós tivéssemos que discutir a mesma merda outra vez. Ela era tão, porra... ugh! Eu não sabia o que diabos ela estava fazendo, mas ela estava tentando minha paciência a cada segundo do dia. Ela apenas olhou para mim um pouco mais. "Tudo bem! Estou fodido por não falar com você primeiro. Naturalmente, se eu tivesse você teria corrido na outra direção e eu teria que matá-la de qualquer maneira para que você não dissesse sobre mim para o mundo. Você não conseguiu entender isso? Foi uma decisão de última hora. Era para eu matar você e por algum motivo eu não poderia porra. Você não sente a cada vez que nos tocamos? Certamente não é só comigo?"

Eu estendi a mão, em seguida passei um dedo sobre a borda de sua mandíbula e lá estava ela. Que porra de faísca que me atraiu para ela como uma mariposa para uma chama. Que diabos foi isso com essa garota? Porque eu não podia simplesmente ir embora? Por que eu não quero, apesar de todo o sofrimento do caralho que ela me deu? Ela apertou sua bochecha contra a minha mão e seus olhos se fecharam. Ela sentiu! Eu sabia que não poderia ser apenas eu. Graças a Deus.

Dei um suspiro de alívio e de olhos abertos, olhando um pouco envidraçado. Ela balançou a cabeça e deu um passo longe da minha mão estendida, o desvanecimento do zumbido elétrico, logo que eu não a estava tocando. Eu me senti estranhamente vazio quando ela se afastou de mim. "Sim, eu sinto isso", ela admitiu. "Eu não sei o que é."

Enfiei minha mão no meu bolso e fiz uma careta para ela. "Nem eu nunca senti nada como isso antes. Você pode me culpar por querer descobrir o que diabos é isso?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, seus cachos castanhos pequenos movendo-se sobre seus ombros. Eles me fascinam por algum motivo. "Não poderia ser de uma maneira melhor."

Droga, ela nunca ouve? "Que melhor maneira, Bella? Se eu lhe dissesse a verdade, você teria me deixado e nós dois sabemos disso." O pânico ameaçou bem novamente com a ideia de ela sair de mim e eu esmaguei essa merda antes que pudesse começar.

"Você poderia ter tido tempo e poderíamos ter chegado a conhecer um ao outro e, em seguida, você poderia ter me dito que você era", sugeriu.

Certo, porque isso teria ido bem para caralho, assim como toda revelação fez com ela. "Então, você teria ficado mil vezes mais chateada comigo por mentir para você pelo tempo que levasse," eu apontei. Seu rosto pouco amassado e ela abriu a boca, mas nada saiu. Ha! Ela não podia negar porque era verdade. Diz-me que eu não sei a porra sobre ela... Eu como merda se sabia o que iria irritá-la, não foi?

"Bem, tinha que ter havido uma maneira melhor." Cristo era tão fodidamente teimosa.

"Quando você vem com o dito melhor forma, você não se esqueça de me avisar", disse eu, caminhando até o sofá e estatelando-se com um suspiro. Conversar com Bella sempre me faz sentir como se eu tivesse lutado com mil homens ou algo assim. Ela me deixa exausto e eu não tenho o luxo de ... Oh sim.

"A propósito, você não dorme mais."

Ela piscou para mim em confusão. "O que?"

"No início, quando você estava gritando comigo, você disse que iria dormir bem sabendo que eu me importava com você o suficiente para tirar você de todos que você conheceu e amou." Ela estremeceu enquanto eu repetia as palavras de volta para ela. "Nós não dormimos."

"Por que não?"

"Foda-se, se eu sei. Nossos cérebros só não estão prontos o suficiente para nos permitir descansar. Nós não precisamos de sono para funcionar. Todos nós precisamos é de sangue." Eu ri um pouco quando eu ouvi que a música dos Beatles "All You Need Is Love" na minha cabeça. John Lennon provavelmente rolaria no túmulo se ele ouvisse a minha versão de sua pequena cantiga.

Bella caiu para o outro lado do sofá, apenas fora do alcance novamente. "Sem dormir. Sangue... Ugh. O que exatamente é tão grande sobre ser um vampiro?"

"Bem, você parece certamente gostar deles nos seus tolos programas. Falando nisso..." Levantei-me e peguei o saco de Best Buy e empurrei-o para ela. Abriu e explodiu em gargalhadas quando viu os DVDs que eu tinha comprado para ela. A risada dela me fez sorrir.

"Edward, eu sei que você odiava Buffy. Porque você poderia me comprar todas às sete temporadas e, em seguida, estes outros dois programas também?"

Eu suspirei. Dizendo que eu esperava que fosse me deixar entrar em suas calças só iria levá-la chateado de novo e eu estava cansado demais para me preocupar com isso. "Eu sabia que você gostaria deles e nós já estabelecemos que eu gosto de você, mesmo que você não ache que eu sei a merda sobre você."

"Tudo bem, você me conhece um pouco, de forma clara o suficiente para me dar três shows que eu gosto. Então, muito obrigado." Finalmente, alguma aceitação graciosa de um presente. Com o tempo ela me agradeceria pelo resto deles, eu sabia.

"De nada. Eu não acho que você vai me poupar de ter que vê-los com você, como uma forma de agradecer-me, não é?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu para mim, todo o seu rosto se iluminando. Eu queria beijá-la. Foda-se. "Eles são todos muito diferentes e eu não posso esperar para vê-los com você! Temos todo o tempo do mundo, certo?" Como sobre isso, ela estava brincando sobre a eternidade. Mais progresso o tempo todo, porra. Este foi mais parecido com ele.

"Isso nós temos, Bella." Eu dei-lhe um sorriso de minha autoria, grato que ela não estava fodendo com a gritaria comigo por uma vez.

"Edward?"

"Sim, Bella?"

"Foi para me ter atacando você à única razão por você entrar com sangue em cima de você?" Oh merda, voltamos a isso de novo?

"Não."

Ela inclinou a cabeça para mim. "E então?"

Suspirei e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Bella se inclinou e a pegou na sua. Sorri quando olhei para nossas mãos unidas e senti o zumbido novamente.

"Você só vai conseguir ficar chateada comigo quando eu lhe disser." Ela estaria, também.

"Eu prometo que eu não vou. Vou ouvir, ok?"

Isso seria uma merda primeiro. "Tudo bem, então. Sim, em primeiro lugar eu esperava que tivesse o efeito que ele fez em você e você estaria em cima de mim. Isso funcionou bastante bem, eu acho." Eu sorri para ela e ela franziu a testa e tentou puxar a mão da minha, mas eu segurei firme. "Ah, não, você disse que iria ouvir", eu lembrei a ela.

"Tudo bem, vá em frente." Ela parecia irritada com tudo novamente. Foi hilário. Eu apertei a mão dela por prazer.

"Em segundo lugar, eu queria mostrar qual a sua reação ao sangue humano fresco. Você não se lembra de atacar Jacob, mas foi assim mesmo. Instinto assumiu e governou você naquele momento. Eu estava apenas reiterando o fato de que você realmente não pode sair e ir vagando pela cidade em breve."

Ela não parecia muito chateada com isso, surpreendentemente. Ela apenas me olhou por um minuto e, em seguida, assentiu com a cabeça lentamente. "Eu admito que eu pensei que você estava exagerando as coisas, tentando me manter aqui até que você ganhasse o seu jogo." Bem, é claro que eu queria muito, mas ela não precisa saber disso.

"Eu estou feliz que você não tentou sair e descobrir da maneira mais difícil." Lá, eu era um herói maldito, permitindo que ela me atacasse ao invés de seus amados seres humanos.

Um olhar que só poderia ser descrito como culpa veio sobre o rosto. Eu estendi a mão com a minha mão direita livre e segurei seu rosto. "Bella? O que você fez?" Ela não tinha saído, o que estava muito claro, de modo que ela poderia se sentir culpado?

Ela mordeu o lábio e senti meu pau mexer novamente. Droga, ela sabia o que esse movimento faz comigo? Ela provavelmente fez merda. Mulher manipuladora. "Bella?" Eu falei com firmeza, deixando que ela soubesse que eu não estava jogando mais.

"Eu posso ter, mais ou menos, tentado usar o computador para entrar em contato com o meu pai." Isso é tudo? Eu esperava que ela tentasse, mas ela não estava indo para adivinhar minha senha.

"E você foi bem sucedida?" A menos que ela fosse uma hacker de computador mestre, não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno.

"Não." Ela tentou desviar o olhar, mas eu segurei seu bonito queixo teimoso.

"Então por que você está se sentindo culpada?" Eu era insanamente curioso para o que tinha a aparência de uma criança envergonhada.

Ela mordeu o lábio de novo e dessa vez eu não suprimi o gemido. Seus olhos brilharam-se a mina de surpresa e então sua boca se curvou em um sorriso pequeno. Foda-se, ela sabia que isso tem a mim agora. A mulher tinha inteiramente demasiado poder sobre mim já, se ela aprendesse a manejá-lo eu era um homem morto. Bem, um homem mais morto do que eu já era. "Eu tive uma espécie de loucura quando eu não conseguia entrar e eu posso ter esmagado o teclado na tela do computador", ela disse tudo em uma corrida.

Eu ri. "Você pode ter?"

"Ok, então eu fiz! E eu não poderia ajudá-lo, num segundo eu estava chateada que eu não poderia usá-lo e no próximo o teclado estava saindo do monitor!" Puxei-a para seus pés e entrei na sala de computador com sua mão ainda na minha e com certeza, o teclado foi morto no centro do monitor. Pelo menos ela não tinha ferrado o disco rígido. Parece que eu vou voltar para a Best Buy amanhã.

Bella me olhou nervosamente. "Eu sinto muito. Eu sei que você me disse que me ajudaria a entrar em contato com ele em algum tempo, mas eu realmente odeio que ele ache que eu estou deitada em uma vala em algum lugar. Ele deve estar tão assustado, Edward."

Eu a puxei para mim e ela, na verdade, veio de bom grado para os meus braços e deixou-me abraçá-la. "Eu sei que você está preocupada com ele, Bella, e eu vou encontrar uma maneira de deixá-lo saber que você está bem. Mas você não pode tentar o e-mail dele. Pode ser rastreado e você sabe o que aconteceria se ele viesse aqui. Você viu um exemplo, esta noite, e era apenas uma pequena quantidade de sangue, menos a humana saborosa ligada a ela. Se você confiar em mim, nada mais, pelo menos confiar em mim... você não pode estar perto de um humano agora."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e manteve o rosto pressionado no meu ombro. Eu inclinei minha cabeça contra a dela e respirei o aroma de lavanda e freesia que era puramente dela. Foi foda e viciante. "Eu sinto muito", ela se afastou e eu lutei contra a vontade de puxá-la contra mim novamente.

"Não sinta. Precisava de um novo monitor de qualquer maneira." Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta para a sala e eu peguei a mochila e tirei os pacotes de sangue. "Eu preciso colocar estes na geladeira." Eu deveria ter feito isso logo que cheguei a casa, mas eu me distraí com Bella, como de costume. Ela me seguiu até a cozinha e sentou-se à mesinha de madeira que eu tinha lá dentro, enquanto eu armazenava o nojento sangue dela embalado. Eu puxei uma cadeira e sentei ao seu lado, observando-a. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo na cabeça pouco ocupada dela.

"Então, você acabou de matar alguma pessoa aleatória porque você quis me dar uma lição?"

Eu sorri. "Não se esqueça, eu também queria ter seus lábios nos meus novamente. Missão cumprida!"

Ela bufou para mim e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. "Eu estou falando sério, Edward. Eu não posso acreditar que você iria matar um ser humano apenas para ter-me toda sobre você." Gostaria de fazer muitas coisas para tê-la em cima de mim. Incontáveis, quantidades indescritíveis de coisas. Eu não acho que ela queira ouvir isso agora, embora.

"Eu não matei um ser humano. Matei uma puta depravada. Teria a matado com ou sem você estar aqui esperando para pular em mim." Eu ri com a expressão irritada no rosto. "Bella, eu tenho que comer muito, você sabe, e eu não estou indo em sua dieta especial. Você deve estar feliz que eu matei pessoas como ela."

"Eu nunca poderia ser feliz que você matou pessoas, Edward. E o que você quer dizer, as pessoas como dela?"

"Vis vermes que batem em seus filhos, Bella. Ela abusou de seu próprio filho. Ela bateu-lhe e torceu o braço e estava pensando em usar um cinto nele quando ela o levasse para casa. Deveria ter a deixado ir? Salvei uma vida, tendo uma vida e da vida que eu salvei foi muito melhor do que a vida que eu tomei. Pessoas como ela não merecem viver."

"Ela bateu na criança?" Sua voz estava cheia de descrença. Ela era uma criança, protegido com um pai chefe de polícia. Ele não deve ter nunca trazido seu trabalho para casa com ele.

"Ela não só bateu em seu filho, Bella. Bater é uma palavra muito leve para o que ela fez. Ela o subjugou. Ela abusou dele. Ele tem 11 anos e morre de medo de sua sombra, porra. Ele deveria estar brincando como o inferno com seus amigos fora de casa, mas ao invés disso ele está encolhido em seu quarto todas as noites, com medo de que irá fazer a coisa errada e irritar sua mãe o fizer apanhar um pouco mais." Minha voz estava cheia de raiva e com a bile que tomou conta de mim cada vez que eu pensava sobre pais que atingem seus filhos assim.

Ela olhou para mim, seu penetrante olhar vermelho. "Você fala como se soubesse muito mais sobre isso do que apenas o que você ouve na cabeça das pessoas." Ela foi muito fodidamente perceptiva. Eu balancei a cabeça em negação automática, mas sua pequena mão disparou e acariciou meu rosto neste momento. Ela sabia o que seu toque me faz e agora ela estava usando isso contra mim. Dane-se tudo para o inferno. "Será que alguém fazer isso com você, Edward?"

"Bella, eu sou inquebrável, ninguém pode me ferir", eu zombei, evitando seu olhar penetrante.

Ela inclinou a cabeça e manteve aqueles olhos que tudo sabiam de mim. "Eu não acho que isso seja verdade, mas eu estou falando antes de se tornar um vampiro."

Parte de mim queria se afastar, mas outra parte mais forte de mim, que desejava seu toque, exigiu que eu ficasse onde estava com sua mãozinha enviando faíscas pelo meu corpo inteiro. "As coisas eram diferentes naquela época", eu murmurei.

"Isso não significa que eles estavam certos. Sua mãe batia em você, Edward?"

"Esme? Ela não tinha uma hora do dia para mim. Ela estava mais interessada em obter sua próxima garrafa de bebida e ir para sua próxima festa de jardim. Ela era uma alpinista social, mas dificilmente abusiva". Talvez isso fosse o suficiente para ela.

"Seu pai?" É claro que não era. Ele teria que estar por perto para levantar a mão para mim.

"Não, Carlisle e eu lutamos como cães e gatos, mas ele nunca me bateu. Nem mesmo quando eu perdi a calma e lhe dei um soco. Ele era um médico, um homem importante e raramente estava por perto. Nós não gostávamos muito um do outro." Isso foi um eufemismo, porra. Meu caro velho pai achava que eu era uma perda de tempo, rico e com direito e muito ocupado brincando para fazer algo importante com a minha vida. Eu tinha 17, porra. É o que eu deveria estar fazendo. Mas que merda.

"Quem?" Droga, por que não podia simplesmente mentir? Seus olhos se mantiveram estáveis nos meus enquanto sua mão acariciava minha bochecha.

"Meu avô. Ele andava com uma bengala. Preciso pintar-lhe mais de uma imagem do que isso?" Minha voz era dura, amarga. Fiquei chateado que ela estivesse me empurrando para falar sobre algo que eu não tinha interesse em lembrar. Foi mais de 90 anos atrás, pelo amor de Deus e não tinha nada a ver com a minha vida hoje.

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça, mas se manteve tocando meu rosto. Era o céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo, porra. "Eu sinto muito, Edward."

Afastei-me, em seguida, seu toque estava me queimando e as memórias do velho bastardo que nunca deve ser maculadas pela beleza de suas mãos em mim. "Você não tem nada que se desculpar. Foi há muito tempo e eu já a superei."

Sua mão caiu para a mesa, mas ela manteve perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse estender a mão e tocá-la sem muito esforço. Eu resisti à vontade de fazer exatamente isso. "Você não superou, porém, ou você não estaria tão irritado com aquela mulher e seu filho agora."

Eu bufei para isso. "Sério? Não te deixaria irritada ver uma mulher manipulando seu filho? Eu não acho que o meu passado tem alguma coisa a ver com isso. Meu avô, fodido abusivo que era me deixou sua empresa de merda. É graças a ele que eu tenho uma fortuna hoje, então eu acho que ele expiou seus pecados monetariamente de qualquer maneira."

Bella balançou a cabeça, seus olhos grandes e tristes. "Não, Edward, nenhuma quantidade de dinheiro torna-se por isso." Ela estava certa, mas eu não estava indo para a merda dizendo isso para ela. Eu estava sobre esta conversa.

"É irrelevante, na verdade. Ela era má e que precisava morrer. Fim da história."

Bella suspirou e moveu a mão para fora de alcance. O momento de bondade aparentemente acabou. "Quem é você para decidir quem merece morrer? E se ela pudesse ter conseguido ajuda?" ela parecia quase acusatória, por alguma razão desconhecida.

"As pessoas não mudam, Bella. Pelo menos não as pessoas como ela."

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu acredito que nós apenas estabelecemos que eu sei por experiência, porra. Você não sabe de nada sobre isso. Alguém já te bateu na sua vida?" Ela estremeceu com as minhas palavras de raiva e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não penso assim. Deveria ter simplesmente ido embora e deixá-la bater em seu filho? Você estaria aplaudindo-me por mostrar contenção, então?"

"Não, claro que não!" ela gritou, empurrando para trás da mesa e de pé.

"Então o que queria que eu fizesse?"

"Vá dizer a um policial!" ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e positivamente olhou furiosamente para mim. Eu explodi em gargalhadas com suas palavras e sua expressão. Foi impagável.

"Santa foda, Bella, você está falando sério?" Ela soltou um bufo e assentiu.

"Então eu deveria ir até um policial e dizer o que exatamente? Oi, eu sou um vampiro que também lê mentes. Aquela senhora ali está abusando de seu filho. Vá prendê-la." Se ela não sabia exatamente quão ridículo estava ali então realmente não havia esperança para ela.

"Claro que você não poderia dizer-lhes sobre ser um vampiro, mas com certeza você poderia dizer-lhes que era um agressor."

Eu ri com sarcasmo. "Certo, Bella, ele só vai tomar minha palavra para ela. Você não sabe nada sobre isso. Seu filho não diria uma palavra contra ela, por medo de que ela não seria acusada de nada e ela o levaria para fora, caindo sobre ele ainda pior quando ele chegasse em casa. Você viveu em sua pequena bolha de vidro onde nunca o lado escuro da vida de merda te tocou. Você não sabe de nada sobre isso!" Eu estava gritando agora, mas eu não me importei.

"Meu pai teria ouvido!" Ela gritou de volta para mim. "Há um monte de pessoas boas no mundo, Edward, nem todos eles são como que aquela mulher ou a sua família. Pessoas se preocupam com os outros." Ela foi bastante trabalhada, gesticulando por todo o lugar. Teria sido bonito se ela não fosse tão fodidamente ingênua.

"As pessoas olham para fora para o número um, Bella. Sei que melhor do que ninguém."

"Edward, você pode ver na mente das pessoas. Certamente você ouvir alguns pensamentos bons contra os maus."

Deus, ela realmente era uma criança. "Ocasionalmente. O mau tende a superar o bom, no entanto. Pessoas muitas vezes pensam coisas que eles não têm coragem de dizer." Não que eu tivesse esse problema, exceto quando Bella estava segurando-os, aparentemente.

"Então, como você pode ter certeza de que o que você está ouvindo é a realidade de alguém, e não apenas seus pensamentos fantasiosos? Eu disse que queria matar ou ferir alguém antes, mas eu não quis dizer isso. O que o faz o juiz de que vive e quem morre?" ela exigiu novamente.

"Bella, eu não vou atrás de pessoas que apenas tem um ajuste de merda aleatório sobre querer matar alguém. Tenho muita certeza sobre as pessoas que mato. Os vejo pensando sobre as vidas que levou as pessoas que eles machucaram. Ele não é um pensamento passando, é a sua realidade."

"Como você pode ter certeza de que você nunca cometeu um erro?"

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela. Ela estava falando sério? "Eu não cometo erros."

"Sério? Você está 100% certo de que todo mundo que você matou, com exceção de mim, é claro, foi mal e incapaz de mudar? Eles não poderiam ter ido para o aconselhamento e sair uma pessoa diferente?" Eu quase sorri com o comentário sarcástico sobre a exceção dela. Ela estava tão fodidamente adorável.

"Estou 100% certo de que as pessoas que matei mereceram toda a matança necessária. Eu não posso falar sobre saber se algum deles poderia ter sido reabilitado, mas é duvidoso. Uma vez que uma pessoa tenha se envolvido com o escuro, é difícil ir de volta para a luz."

Ela sorriu triunfante. "Mas isso não é verdade, Edward. Pessoas mudam o tempo todo."

"As pessoas têm de querer mudar, Bella. Poucos deles realmente o fazem." Deus, ela era uma dor. Uma bonita, sexy e doce dor na minha bunda.

"Mas, ainda assim, você não sabe se alguma das pessoas que você matou poderia ter sido uma dessas pessoas, com o tempo e aconselhamento."

Eu ri. "E voltamos a isso de novo. Como, exatamente, você recomendaria que eu convença as pessoas a irem ao aconselhamento?"

"Você é um vampiro, você poderia assustá-los a ir."

Ela estava tão hilariante que eu não poderia suportar isso. "Bella, você é adorável, realmente. Você é tão refrescante que você não pode compreender que a maioria das pessoas no mundo não são nada como você."

"Não tire sarro de mim, Edward." Ela estava franzindo a testa e cruzando os braços novamente. O que fez seus seios se levantarem novamente, o que fez meu pau ficar duro de novo... Caramba, não havia um padrão aqui.

"Eu não estou tirando sarro de você. Eu estou tentando dizer a você que o mundo não é preto e branco. Há muitos tons de cinza, de alguma forma mais escura do que você pode até compreender."

"E alguns até mais leves do que você pode compreender," ela assinalou com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Eu acho que nós vamos ter que concordar em discordar, Bella. Salvei vidas muito mais do que fiz e estou muito orgulhoso do fato de que eu escolher para matar as pessoas que são indignas de andar nesta terra. Nenhum outro vampiro que eu conheça é quase tão exigente como eu sou. Você deveria estar orgulhosa de mim, em vez de me julgar."

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu vou te dar este muito, estou feliz que você vá atrás das pessoas que você considera ruim. Eu não concordo que você deva ser o juiz, mas se você está indo para matar pessoas, então eu prefiro que você mate esse tipo."

"Obrigado, é sobre a porra do tempo!"

Ela sorriu docemente. "Isso não significa que essa conversa não estará chegando de novo ou que eu vou desistir de você se juntar a mim na minha dieta." Eu gemia, mas que porra. Eu teria que ouvir sobre essa merda por anos, eu não teria? A menos que eu usasse para baixo e conseguisse que ela cedesse para a sede de sangue. Seria fodidamente quente quando ela o fizesse. E ela seria tola se pensasse que seria fácil para ela viver seu estilo de vida especial.

"Nós vamos ter de ver, não é?" Ela sorriu com confiança e eu revirei os olhos. "Falando de sua dieta ridícula, você quer algum deste sangue que eu trabalhei tão duro para obter ou você está satisfeita com o que você lambeu do meu delicioso corpo?" Foda-se, só de pensar estou duro novamente. Eu queria levá-la nua e rolar por aí com um pouco de sangue e lambe-la, trabalhar o meu caminho até o seu corpo até que eu estivesse dentro dela, a fodendo e chupando ao mesmo tempo. Eu ia fazer dessa fantasia uma realidade se mão isso fodidamente ficaria me matando uma vez e outra.

Ela rosnou para a menção de me atacar e eu ri. "Não, eu pareço estar satisfeita agora", disse ela. Eu estava feliz que um de nós estivesse. Meu pau ia cair se eu não conseguisse alguma ação logo.

"Edward, de onde você tirou o sangue?" Ela me olhou com desconfiança, como se eu estivesse indo para dar-lhe mais da cadela que drenei antes.

"Eu o peguei na NYU Med Center" eu disse a ela, tentando manter o sarcasmo fora do meu tom, mas especialmente falhando miseravelmente. Ela estava tão desconfiada. O que eu tinha feito para merecer isso? _Bem, você a transformou em vampira, sem sua permissão, você a fez matar um cara que ela conhecia e então você veio para casa coberto de sangue para ela enfrentar e esperançosamente o fodesse._ Falhou_, não é grandão?_ Foda-se, pensei que o filho da puta tagarela tinha sido silenciado e lá estava ele de novo. Eu estava indo para executar uma lobotomia em mim mesmo, se o idiota do meu julgamento disfarçado como minha voz interior não calar a boca.

"Bom, como você conseguiu isso?" Eu suspirei, ela gostaria de saber isso. Então, novamente, talvez eu devesse dizer a ela.

"Eu flertei com uma enfermeira e ela conseguiu para mim", disse com um sorriso vencedor.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Claro que você fez."

Eu ri, satisfeito com a reação dela. "Bem, para ser honesta, ela me lembrou muito de você."

Ela franziu o cenho. Bom. "Como assim?"

"O cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos, não acha um monte de si mesma, totalmente em mim...", ela bufou no passado. "O que? Você sabe que está: você o admitiu. De qualquer forma, ela ficou lisonjeada por minha atenção, mas suspeitou que eu estivesse apenas brincando com ela para conseguir o sangue que eu precisava. Soa familiar? Você pensou que eu estava tirando sarro de você quando eu a segui e lhe disse que estava interessado em conhecê-la melhor."

"Você estava mentindo para mim assim que você poderia me levar de volta aqui para me matar", ela olhou.

"Isso é verdade, mas eu também não estava mentindo que eu estava interessado em conhecer você melhor. Quanto mais eu te conhecia, mais eu gostava e então eu não poderia matá-la."

"Então você flertou com essa pobre garota e conseguiu que ela conseguisse o sangue para você e depois?" Bella balançou a cabeça. "Disse obrigado, até mais? Ou você a matou também?"

Eu estava um pouco insultado com a pergunta. "Eu certamente não a matei. Ela era uma garota legal. Ela só me despiu em sua mente uma vez. A maioria de seus pensamentos eram bastante doces. Ela queria sair para jantar comigo em um iate e já me propor a ela vestindo um smoking. Foi uma mudança refrescante dos pensamentos habituais sexualmente depravados que me envolvem. Porém, se você quiser compartilhar alguns pensamentos depravados sexualmente que você está tendo sobre mim, eu estarei mais do que feliz de ouvir e então sancioná-las com você." Eu balancei as sobrancelhas para ela e ela bateu no meu braço, o envio de uma paulada retumbante pela cozinha.

Porra, quase me machucou. "O que?"

"Então você deixou a pobre garota sonhando em todos os tempos românticos que ela poderia ter com você?"

"O que há de errado com isso? Eu vou enviar-lhe flores na parte da manhã, para agradecê-la."

"Isso não é o suficiente, Edward! Se ela realmente é como eu...", ela interrompeu e suspirou.

"O que?" Foda-se, porque eu não pude ler sua maldita mente? Provavelmente porque sua mente estava tão fodidamente complicada e ela não faz nenhum sentido, para si mesma, assim como eu poderia fazer qualquer sentido do absurdo lá em cima?

"Então, ela tem problemas de autoestima principalmente, certo?" Não é isso o que eu disse, porra? Talvez não em tantas palavras, mas eu achava que era muito, muito claro.

"Sim, ela não podia acreditar que eu poderia estar interessado em alguém como ela."

"Bem, então você só reforça isso, desaparecendo depois que ela deu o que você queria. Ela vai bater-se sobre isso por dias e terá grandes questões sempre que se abrir para um cara de novo. Confie em mim."

Eu olhei, irritado com suas palavras. "Quem, porra, te machucou?" Eu exigi mais do que pronto para ir matar qualquer filho da mãe que fez a minha Bella se sentir indigna.

Seus olhos brilharam e então uma máscara caiu sobre seu rosto. "Ninguém que valha a pena falar."

"Isso é besteira, Bella, quem machucou você?" Diga-me para que eu possa fazer para ele todas as coisas que eu não consegui fazer com o empata foda perseguidor.

"Edward, foi há muito tempo e isso não importa."

"Como diabos não importa? Você é a pessoa que me disse que a merda que me aconteceu há quase um século ainda era relevante e nós dois sabemos que você não teve décadas para superar quem quer que a prejudicou. Agora me diga! " Eu queria bater no imbecil que se atreveu a magoá-la.

"Não é importante agora, Edward. Vou dizer-lhe, um dia." Sim, depois de o filho da puta já estar morto. Eu sabia que ela estava protegendo o idiota. Eu a faria falar muito mais cedo do que isso, marque minhas malditas palavras.

"Tudo bem, Bella, vamos discutir isso outra vêz." Como em um ou dois dias.

Ela deu um suspiro de alívio. "Tudo bem. Agora, eu realmente acho que você precisa fazer algo sobre essa garota."

Cristo. "Como o quê?"

"Bem, o que você disse para ela para conseguir o sangue?"

"Disse que eu precisava para o meu teste de hematologia e que senão seria expulso da escola e enviado de volta para Chicago."

Ela sorriu. "Bem, bom, isso não vai ser tão complicado, então."

"O que não vai ser?"

"Você pode levá-la para um encontro e dizer a ela que você falhou no teste e tem que sair. Dessa forma, ela não vai pensar que você está a descartando porque você não está interessado." O que diabos ela acabou de dizer? Eu estava boquiaberta para ela por um minuto ou dois antes que eu pudesse formar as palavras para perguntar a ela.

"O que diabos você quer dizer, levá-la para um encontro?"

"Só o que eu disse. Se ela tem problemas de autoestima, você precisa aumentar um pouco mais isso. Deixe que ela tenha seu encontro de sonho com o cara bonito que ela acha que nunca poderá ter. Leve-a para sair, deixe-a lisonjeada, faça-a sentir como ela é linda, como você fez comigo. Então, em vez de matá-la, diga-lhe que tem que ir embora. Ela não acreditaria em você, se você disser a ela sem um encontro, mas se você tomar o tempo para levá-la para sair antes que você vá, ela vai pensar que é porque você legitimamente gostou dela."

"Você quer que eu saia com ela?" Que merda, ela estava falando sério? Ela tinha que estar gozando comigo. O olhar em seu rosto, porém, não estava brincando. Jesus Cristo.

"Sim, um encontro. Chame-a no hospital e peça-lhe para sair... que dia é hoje?"

"Terça-feira".

"Sexta à noite então. Você tem o seu teste na quarta-feira e descobrirá que você falhou na quinta-feira. Você tem que ir para casa no sábado ou domingo. Isso funciona perfeitamente."

Puta merda. Ela realmente queria que eu fizesse isso. "Por que diabos você se importa com uma garota que você nunca viu?"

Ela franziu o cenho. "Eu tenho sido a garota, Edward. A garota que faria qualquer coisa para o cara bonito e depois descobre que ele a está usando. Eu não vou deixar você machucá-la à minha custa. Você pegou o sangue com ela para mim então o mínimo que você pode fazer é sair com ela para mim." Essa lógica me surpreendeu porra.

"Então, deixe-me ver se entendi. Você está realmente me dizendo para levar outra garota em um encontro? Você não se importa?" Isso foi fodidamente irritante. Ela não deve querer que eu ficasse com outras mulheres.

"Bem, claro que não. Eu sei que você realmente não quer, mas ela não sabe disso e se você fizer tudo certo, ela nunca vai saber. Parece que ela poderia ter um aumento de autoestima. Você vai fazê-lo, Edward? Para mim?" Cristo, ela estava olhando para mim com aqueles olhos muito vermelhos, suplicando a mim. Como diabos eu tinha acabado com um benfeitor? Onde estava a menina má que deve estar ao meu lado? Foda-se.

Ela jogou boa medida de uma mordida real na porra do lábio dela. Ela ia me matar, ela realmente era uma merda. "Tudo bem", eu mordi, irritado que eu estava dando em sua vontade mais uma vez.

Todo o seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso e eu tive que lutar contra o desejo de beijá-la novamente. Ela saltou em meus braços e me deu um abraço de esmagar ossos. "Obrigada, Edward. Sei que há algo de bom em você." Bem inferno, se ela ia me abraçar a cada vez que eu fizesse algo com outra garota, eu certamente poderia atendê-la. Qual seria a minha recompensa por foder outra garota?

Eu apertei sua cintura. "Tem certeza de que não incomoda você, afinal?"

"Claro que não, por quê?" Ela sorriu para mim e eu estreitei os olhos, irritado de novo. Eu cortaria meu pau antes de sugerir que ela saísse com outro cara e aqui ela estava feliz como um molusco por eu estar indo em um encontro com outra garota. Algo não foi apenas certo sobre isso.

Bem, ela pode estar bem com isso agora, mas eu ia fazer com que ficasse claro que ela não estivesse bem com ele no momento em que voltar para casa do meu encontro. A porra de um pouco de ciúme não faz mal a ninguém, certo? Bella não saberá o que a atingiu no momento em que eu passar com ela.

* * *

**N/Paulinha:Ufa cap grande em kkkkkkkk**

**Tava lendo ele aki pra ver se tava bom pra postar, parecia que nunca ia acabar**

**Cara Bella é louca, como ela deixa o vampiward sair com outra, louca, louca, louca**

**Eu bateria na vadia que olhasse pro meu Edward u.u**

**Enfim, Bella ta determinada a mudar o Edward, será que ela vai conseguir? **

**Eu fico na duvida, pq eu adoro a metidez dele, até seu lado mal é HOT u.u kkkkkkkkk**

**Enfim, bora comentar que semana que vem tem mais**

**Ah quem perguntou da Rose e Alice, acho que elas aparecem no proximo, como eu não vou dizer ;)**

**bora comentar pervas, amandoo os coments**


	8. Taste of Inocence - 7

_Traduzido por Daniela_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Mariana_

_**Taste of Innocence - Capítulo**__** Sete**_

Eu sou o primeiro a admitir que eu realmente não sei nada sobre sair com uma mulher em um encontro. Eu realmente nunca tinha me preocupado com todas essas tretas antes, nem mesmo quando eu era humano. Eu encontrava alguém num bar, dava-lhe conversa, levava-a para a cama e seguia feliz o meu fodido caminho. Nenhum dano, sem complicações. A única vez que não me detive a esta norma, acabei com um teimoso vampiro recém-nascido que se recusou a fazer qualquer coisa normal. Eu não estava exatamente ansioso para desviar a minha rotina novamente, mas se eu estava ensinando uma lição a Bella, eu teria que sair da minha zona de conforto e tornar-me o Sr. Perfeito por uma noite. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que eu poderia lidar com essa merda.

"Então, realmente não da à mínima se eu levar a Ângela para sair?" Perguntei novamente, a descrença ainda coloria o meu tom. Quero dizer que porra é essa? Ela disse que me queria, eu não tinha imaginado a sua reação a mim sempre que eu a tocava.

Bella balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. "Claro que não!" Em seguida, o sorriso escorregou da sua maravilhosa pequena face. Bom! Ela finalmente fodidamente percebeu. Aqui vamos nós, diga-me que não quer que eu passe um minuto com outra mulher. Você sabe que é verdade. "Desde que não planeje fazer com ela o que você fez comigo!" Bem, não era bem o que eu queria ouvir, mas era um começo, eu acho.

"Que parte do que eu fiz contigo?" Eu perguntei, olhando de soslaio para ela como eu me lembrava da sensação do seu corpo quente se movendo debaixo de mim.

"Mordê-la, matá-la, transformando-a em uma vampira", ela agarrou os meus dois antebraços em suas mãos quando ela me olhou suplicante. "Por favor, não faça isso com outra pessoa, isso não é justo, Edward." Fodido Jesus Cristo, peço por algum ciúme e eu recebo outra palestra sobre a minha maldita dieta e o pequeno fato de eu não ter falado com ela sobre as coisas à volta dela. Alguma vez deixaria essa merda para trás? "Você só vai levá-la a sair e, em seguida, levá-la para casa, certo?"

Eu olhei para ela. Quem diabos ela pensava que eu era? Já não nós tínhamos tido uma discussão sobre o fato de que eu achava que Ângela era agradável e que eu não matava as pessoas que não o mereciam? Ela prestou um pingo de atenção para alguma coisa que eu disse? Talvez eu devesse transformar Ângela, trazê-la para casa comigo e começar o meu próprio pequeno harém. É claro, Bella inevitavelmente foderia isso tudo. Ela pegaria Ângela para o seu lado e convencê-la a se juntar a ela em sua greve de sangue humano estúpido e ambas seriam umas estraga prazeres para mim. Será uma merda e seria apenas a minha sorte. Não, obrigado, uma delas era mais do que suficiente.

"Eu pensava que eu deixei claro que eu não matava as pessoas sem uma razão, Bella," eu disse a ela com os dentes cerrados. "Você fodidamente ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse?"

Ela levantou uma mão. "Sim, eu ouvi. Se acalme, não torça as suas calcinhas. Eu estava apenas a tendo certeza. Você também não me pretendia me manter e aqui estamos...".

"E é mais do que um problema suficiente por você própria. Eu não preciso de vocês duas se unindo contra mim." Calcinhas torcendo-se... Besteira fodida. Eu torceria as suas calcinhas quando eu as puxasse do seu corpo. Ela seguramente não estaria dizendo-me para passar tempo com outra mulher se ela me deixasse por as mãos nela novamente. E ela não estaria furiosa comigo sobre minha dieta ou qualquer outra coisa dessa matéria. Uma boa travessura nos faria sentir melhor, eu sabia isso. Mas não, ela tinha que tentar mudar-me. Por que as mulheres sempre tentam essas tretas? Eu ouvi muitos filhos da puta humanos sobre isso, mas este foi o meu primeiro round com a situação. Eu era perfeito sozinho e não precisava mudar, nem mesmo por ela.

Antes que ela pudesse começar a reclamar para mim de outra coisa, eu peguei o meu celular e liguei para as informações para obter o número para a NYU Med Center. Eu bati nos números e congelei por um segundo. Qual diabo era o último nome de Ângela? Folheei minha memória do tempo com ela e relembrei-me do meu propósito e liguei para a Ângela Weber. Bella observava-me sem expressão enquanto eu perguntava por Ângela. Eu esperava que ela ainda estivesse trabalhando, tinha sido apenas um par de horas desde que eu a deixei.

"Olá," veio uma voz suave e hesitante. Sim, era ela.

"Ângela? Este é Jason, o cara de mais cedo," Eu fiz a minha própria voz soar um pouco insegura, não deveria soar demasiado confiante agora.

"Jason?" havia uma nota de alarme no seu tom. Que diabos foi isso? "Escute, eu não te consigo mais... eles já estão fazendo perguntas sobre o que você queria. Sinto muito, mas eu te dei tudo o que pude."

Oh, ela pensou que eu estava tentando usá-la novamente. Sim, ela fez-me lembrar de Bella, que no momento estava murmurando alguma coisa para mim. "Eu não quero mais sangue, Ângela. Muito obrigado por aquilo que vo... ow!" Bella chutou a minha canela. "Você pode esperar um segundo?" Eu não lhe dei a chance de responder, colocando minha chamada em espera. "Que diabos foi isso?" Eu exigi.

"Eu estava tentando dizer-lhe que ela pensou que ia pedir-lhe mais, que queria usá-la novamente, mas você descobriu sozinho." Sim, eu fiz porque eu não era um maldito idiota. Pelo menos ela teve a decência de olhar um pouco envergonhada.

"Da última vez que verifiquei, eu não tinha o QI de um fodido caracol então sim, eu acho que eu poderia descobrir isso por mim mesmo. Agora posso terminar pedindo a menina para sair ou gostaria de fazer isso por mim? Eu tenho a certeza que ela acharia muito charmoso, ter a minha... o que quer que seja, convidando-a por mim."

Ela teve a audácia de revirar os olhos para mim. "Volta para o telefone, está fazendo-a esperar muito tempo", ela sussurrou. Como se fosse a minha fodida culpa a menina estar em espera? Eu não era aquele chutando as pessoas debaixo da mesa. Jesus Cristo, eu precisava de uma bebida. Infelizmente isso não era uma opção.

Fiz uma careta para ela e apertei o botão para liberar a espera. "Ângela, eu sinto muito por isso. O meu companheiro de quarto é uma praga total e não me deixa em paz." Bella bufou silenciosamente ao meu lado e eu reprimi o riso. "Como eu estava dizendo antes de ser tão rudemente interrompido," Eu coloquei uma ênfase nesta: "Eu não estava ligando para pedir mais sangue, embora eu apreciei a sua ajuda com isso. Você é uma salva-vidas, de verdade. " Meu tom era quente e eu coloquei um pouco da minha sensualidade natural nisso. Bella acenou a cabeça com satisfação. Ela era tão fodidamente estranha. Eu pegaria o telefone para longe dela e destruiria antes que ela pudesse falar com um cara, como eu estava com Ângela.

"Oh, bem, de nada. Você não tem que me ligar apenas para me agradecer. Realmente eu fiquei feliz em ajudar. Espero que tenha corrido bem o seu teste."

"Você fez isso possível, Ângela. Eu não posso agradecer o suficiente." Bella chutou-me novamente. Que porra é essa? Eu olhei para ela e desta vez eu podia ler os seus lábios, que eu ainda queria beijar, apesar de da sua inclinação repentina por abuso físico. Eu era um fodido masoquista. Não faça soar que você está apenas convidando-a para sair porque ela te ajudou. O que era eu, um borbulhento rapaz de quinze anos prestes a convidar a uma menina para sua primeira dança? Tenha um pouco de fodida fé, mulher.

"Eu vou estar ocupado com a escola para o próximo par de dias, mas eu queria saber se você gostaria de sair na noite de sexta-feira? Eu realmente gostaria de te ver novamente uma vez o meu trabalho esteja todo feito." Isso foi impressionantes como o diabo.

Bella balançou a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que Ângela respondeu, depois de um suspiro leve. "Oh, você não tens que me levar para sair somente para me agradecer, Jason. Realmente, você não me deve nada." Bella lançou-me um olhar que claramente me disse que eu era um fodido fracasso. O que havia de errado com essas duas? Talvez eu devesse enviá-las para o aconselhamento para trabalhar nas suas autoestimas. Elas eram fodidamente ridículas.

"Ângela, eu não estou te pedindo para sair, porque eu tenho, eu estou perguntando por que eu quero." Foi fodidamente claro o suficiente para qualquer uma delas? Bella controlou-se para parecer meio que satisfeita, mas em contrapartida estava menos confiante do que? Por que as boas garotas são tão fodidamente complicadas?

"Sério?" ainda havia dúvida em sua voz, mas pelo menos eu podia detectar um pouco de excitação na sua falta de respiração pelo menos. Ou ela ia desmaiar com a fodida descrença. Isso seria de acordo com o rumo neste momento.

Eu soltei uma risada suave, não mostrando qualquer da minha irritação. Eu merecia um fodido Oscar por essa merda também. "Sim, realmente. Você parece ser uma menina muito doce e eu gostaria de conhecer-te melhor." O som doce na minha voz teria derretido o mais frio coração. Era melhor isto fodidamente resultar ou eu diria foda-se para a coisa toda.

Por que eu estava prolongando isto estava além de mim. Olhei para Bella, que estava sorrindo para mim e lembrei-me por que diabos eu estava fazendo isso. Porque ela tinha algum estranho poder sobre mim que eu não comecei a compreender. Eu estava tão fodidamente apanhado.

"Eu não tenho certeza..."

"Você está fora neste fim de semana?" Eu a interrompi. Foda-se, eu assumirei o controle. Que eu sabia que era bom.

"Bem, sim, mas..."

"Onde mora? Eu vou buscar-la na sexta-feira às sete." Eu não lhe estava dando a ela uma chance de dizer não. Isso estava acontecendo e Ângela iria adorar. Ela gaguejou um endereço próximo ao local onde ela trabalhava. "Então, sete na sexta-feira?"

"Eu acho que..."

"Ótimo, até então. Adeus, Ângela." Eu fechei meu telefone antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa e levantei uma sobrancelha para Bella. "Bem?" Eu tinha a certeza que tinha um fodido bilhão de coisas a dizer sobre o que eu fiz de errado.

Ela soltou uma risadinha. "Bem, poderia ter corrido melhor, mas conseguiu um encontro então eu acho que não posso julgar-lo de forma muito dura."

Revirei os olhos. "Olha, Bella, o que diabos têm de errado com você? E ela? Quero dizer, por que ela não podia entender na sua cabeça sobre o fato de que eu a estava pedindo para sair?"

Bella olhou para mim como se eu fosse o filho da puta mais idiota do planeta novamente. Realmente, eu estava ficando mais do que um pouco cansado desse seu fodido olhar. "Porque, Edward, você já olhou para si mesmo?" Que o tipo de fodida pergunta foi essa? Olho para mim o tempo todo. Ela sabia isso sobre mim. Então, eu tirei uma página do livro de Bella e deu-lhe o olhar exatamente a mesma que ela tinha acabado de me dar. Ela bateu-me, mais uma vez. "Ok, então é evidente que sabe. De qualquer forma, quando um cara como você presta atenção a uma menina que se parece com nós, nós automaticamente assumimos que é porque querem alguma coisa." Essa foi a mais estúpida merda que eu já tinha ouvido.

"Mas por quê? Que merda está errada nas suas cabeças que vocês pensam que não são merecedoras da atenção de um rapaz de boa aparência?"

Ela suspirou. "Porque rapazes bonitos que procuram garotas não vão para as meninas simples, Edward. Eles vão para as meninas maravilhosas, como Rose." Foda-se, eu precisava chamar um guru de auto-ajuda para Bella. O que diabos eu sei sobre aumento de ego de uma garota? Há não ser o fato de que eu estava ofegante atrás dela como um fodido cachorrinho não era uma dica do fato de que ela não é simples?

"Mas Bella, você tem a minha atenção. E você não é fodidamente simples. Você é linda e você era antes mesmo da sua mudança." Eu nem estava mentindo, apesar de que eu era mais do que capaz disso. Ela cativou-me desde o momento em que a vi e foi mais do que apenas a sua inocência. Foi a sua pele luminosa, os seus grandes olhos castanhos, a curva do seu pescoço, o seu corar delicioso... droga, eu estava duro novamente.

"Eu tenho a sua atenção porque você queria me comer, Edward", a sua voz gotejava sarcasmo.

"Sim, eu fiz, mas em mais do que um sentido", dei-lhe o meu sorriso mais sexy e os seus olhos caíram para a mesa. "Como você tão astutamente percebeu, eu poderia ter qualquer garota que eu quisesse. eu não quis mais ninguém. eu queria você." Fiz uma pausa e olhei para ela, perguntando se eu deveria dizer o resto e dar-lhe ainda mais poder. Então, novamente, eu estava tentando bombardea-la um pouco, não era? Porra, por que não poderia eu estar fazendo outro tipo de bombeamento? Ela me olhava-me com expectativa. "Eu continuo a fazer, apesar do fato de que você me deixa louco. E não me diga que você não sabe essa merda também. Você sabe o efeito que tem em mim."

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação automática e eu peguei o seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Você sabe, Bella." Eu fodidamente não entendo a mim, mas nós dois sabíamos que ela me tinha envolvido em torno de seu dedo mindinho. "Comprei todas as sete temporadas de uma série que eu acho um insulto à nossa espécie. Fui e consegui sangue, apesar do fato de que você deveria beber de humanos ao meu lado, assim como eu imaginava o tempo todo quando eu estava esperando você acordar. Convidei a uma maldita garota porque você me disse. Que porra é que isso te diz?"

Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para mim de com os olhos entreabertos. Foda-se que ela era linda. "Você quer transar muito desesperadamente." Puta merda, o seu cérebro estava completamente quebrado. É por isso que eu não conseguia ler ela. Ela era impossivel.

Eu larguei o seu queixo e inclinei-me sobre a mesa, o meu rosto a um centímetro do dela. "Vamos esclarecer uma coisa, Bella. Se eu quiser fazer sexo, eu vou transar. Eu não preciso de você para isso e eu não preciso curvar as minhas coisas para ser bom para você também. Eu poderia sair por aquela fodida porta agora e ter uma menina nua em menos de um minuto. gostarias que eu provasse isso?" Eu estava realmente chateado. Aqui eu tinha basicamente lhe dado uma porrada de poder e ela jogou-o de volta para mim e fez tudo voltar ao sexo. Foda-se tudo e foda-se ela também.

Sua boca abria e fechava e ela parecia um peixe fora d'água. Bom, ela não sabia o que dizer. "E então?" Eu exigi, levantando-se e preparando-me para sair pela porta da frente e provar a mim mesmo. Eu não gostava do jeito que ela me fez sentir, mas foda-se se estava indo para tê-la jogando os meus sentimentos de volta para mim assim. Ela só se abriu para mim. Jesus Cristo, ela poderia fazer apenas uma maldita coisa que era suposto fazer?

Dei um passo em direção à porta e sua mão estendeu-se e pegou-me. "O que?" Eu perguntei, não me virando para ela, apenas deixar-me sentir a energia pulsando entre a mão dela e a minha.

"Não, eu não quero que vá e encontre uma garota para fazer sexo", ela sussurrou suavemente. Eu fiquei onde eu estava e ainda não olhei para ela. Ela ia ter de pedir desculpas ou algo assim. E desde quando eu me importo com merda maricas como desculpas? Eu precisava fazer outra verificação de bolas, claramente. Eu apalpei-me com a minha mão livre e sim, elas ainda estavam lá, felizmente. Mais uma vez agindo como um maricas e elas poderiam retirar-se e deixar-me para sempre embora.

"Você tem que entender que eu ainda não entendo por que você me quer." Bem, isso é porque ela não ouve. Eu tinha mais ou menos respondido a essa pergunta, pelo menos tão bem que eu era capaz desde que eu não me entendo a mim próprio. E, francamente, eu tinha feito tudo pelo bem estar que eu podia fazer em uma noite. "Eu não posso simplesmente magicamente superar anos de autodúvida em um dia, Edward," ela parecia cansada e derrotada. Eu não gostei disso então eu me virei. Ela estava inclinada sobre a mesa, com os ombros caídos e os cabelos escondendo o rosto de mim. Mas continuava agarrada à minha mão.

"Eu não esperava também. Essa é a diferença entre mim e você, Bella. Eu te aceito por quem você é, mas você não vai fazer o mesmo por mim, porque eu não me encaixo na sua pequena caixa moral que você tem sentado em cima do seu grande cavalo." Porra, de onde é que isso veio? Foi muito legal, se eu dissesse isso a mim mesmo.

Ela riu e, em seguida, olhou para mim, seus olhos vermelhos brilhando agora. Eu gostava dela muito mais assim. "Você pode me aceitar como eu sou, mas você tenta seduzir-me para o seu lado."

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso de resposta de minha autoria e me inclinei em direção a ela. "E eu pretendo continuar a fazê-lo. Afinal de contas, esse é o desafio, não é?" Isso me rendeu um rolar de olhos de mim próprio, mas os seus lábios ainda se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso.

"Sim, eu suponho que é." O humor desapareceu de seu rosto, mas ela não parecia mais chateada. "Edward, eu gostaria de poder dizer que sinto muito por tentar te mudar, mas eu não estou. Eu realmente não sei se eu poderia aprovar o que você faz, mesmo que eu entenda por que o faz e até mesmo aprecio que você só mate as pessoas que você vê como o mal."

Eu sentei-me para trás e enfrentei-a, ainda segurando a mão dela na minha. Eu não ia deixar ir a conexão até que ela o fizesse. "Eu acho que só o tempo vai nos dizer, não? Um, ou ambos, vamos ter que mudar em algum lugar abaixo da linha".

Ela sorriu para mim. "Eu estou apostando que vai ser você."

Eu ri. "Você nunca deve apostar contra um leitor de mentes, eu sempre venço."

Ela sorriu mais largo. "Mas você não pode ler minha mente."

"É verdade, uma fodida verdade." E tão completamente injusto. Ela deu uma risadinha. "Então, Bella, agora que eu tenho feito o seu lance, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda."

Sua risada morreu abruptamente e ela me olhou com cautela, puxando sua mão da minha. "Ajuda com o quê?"

"O meu encontro. Você parece se identificar com essa garota, por algum motivo, por isso, se eu fosse te levar para sair, onde quereria ir?" Ela olhou-me surpresa. O quê? Como se ela não esperasse que eu perguntasse? Além disso, um dia, quando ela pudesse estar em torno de pessoas talvez eu pudesse dar-lhe um encontro dos sonhos. Ela merecia um, afinal de contas. Eu me importava muito mais em agradar ela do que eu fiz a Ângela, por mais doce que ela possa ser, ela não era a minha Bella.

"Você quer que eu te ajude a planejar o seu encontro?" Eu estava falando um Inglês de merda? Eu pensava que me tinha feito perfeitamente claro pela primeira vez.

"Esta é a sua idéia brilhante", eu lembrei-a. "Você parece ser como esta menina então me diga onde eu deveria levá-la.".

Ela olhou positivamente perplexa. "Eu não sei."

"Bem, onde você gosta de ir quando não estás enterrada em livros?" Como fodidamente duro foi isso? Certamente a menina gostava de se divertir de vez em quando.

Ela fez uma careta para mim. "Eu vou a museus, às vezes. Gosto de ler no parque. Gosto de entrar no metrô, por vezes, e apenas andar e escrever. Pessoas são tão interessantes!" Ha, elas certamente não eram. "Eu gosto de...", ela interrompeu-se e de repente ela parecia incrivelmente triste. Estendi a mão para tocar o seu rosto, mas ela afastou-se do meu toque. Que diabos havia de errado com ela agora?

"Que diabos eu fiz agora?" Eu exigi, não sendo bem capaz de ligar o meu filtro verbal. Oh, bem, ela era a única a ser mal-humorada como o inferno.

Ela olhou para mim e eu senti aquele maldito mexendo nas minhas calças de novo. Que perverso filho da puta era eu, ficando ligado toda vez que ela ficasse chateada comigo. "Não é o que você fez agora, é o que você fez e pronto." Bem certamente coisas certas saiam direto da sua boca, não é?

"Bella", eu disse com a maldita voz mais agradável que consegui, "Eu fiz um monte de coisas. Gostaria de reduzi-lo para mim?" Eu merecia uma medalha de merda para aturar suas oscilações de humor constantes. Poderiam as mulheres vampiras terem períodos? De que modo era isso? Se eu a tivesse transformado no fodido tempo errado do mês e ela estivesse sempre assim? Puta merda, eu ia me matar se fosse esse o caso. Ou já que eu não podia matar-me eu teria que pedir para ela me decapitar, ela provavelmente estaria mais do que disposta.

"O que importa o que eu gosto Edward?" Oh merda, ela estava gritando novamente. Sério, eu ia ter que comprar alguma porra de aspirina ou algo assim. Isso provavelmente não iria funcionar, mas eu estava disposto a engoli-lo de qualquer maneira. "Eu obviamente não poderei vagar por museus de história ou arte em breve!" Suas mãos estavam agitando por todo o maldito lugar, ela parecia que estava tendo uma maldita convulsão. Eu brevemente distrai com a ideia de acalmá-la, mas decidi que seria a merda mais estúpida que eu poderia fazer. "Eu não posso ir para o Central Park e enrolar-me em um cobertor com um bom livro! Se eu fosse lá, eu tinha acabado por tentar comer a todos que passassem por ali." Foda-se, ela poderia ficar mais dramática? Talvez eu devesse comprar-lhe algumas malditas lições de atuação também.

"Eu vou estar presa dentro de casa para sempre enquanto você corre ao redor da cidade se divertindo, interagindo com as pessoas. A única pessoa que eu consigo ver é você." E o que diabos havia de errado com isso, afinal? Eu era mais do que suficiente para a maioria das pessoas, mas é claro que Bella não me iria apreciar. Por que ela? Por que eu? Que diabo estava acontecendo no universo que me fez querê-la?

"Bella, você está sendo um pouco dramática demais." Isso foi claramente a fodida coisa mais errada a dizer, porque a próxima coisa que eu soube foi que ela me chutou na canela e me deu um soco no rosto. Que inferno? Eu peguei o seu punho quando ela levantou o braço para me bater de novo. "Você sabe, para alguém que afirma ser tão antiviolência você certamente é um fodido pacote de malditos socos." Eu esfreguei o meu queixo com a mão livre e vi a ira lentamente deixar o seu rosto.

"Eu não sei o que há de errado comigo", ela sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça para baixo para a mesa. "Eu nunca bati em ninguém na minha vida." Eu coloquei a minha mão em seu ombro e lhe dei um pequeno aperto. E por que diabos eu estava fazendo isso quando eu era o único apanhando? Eu estava confortando o meu atacante. Eu tinha Síndrome de Estocolmo ou qualquer merda que fosse chamado. Jesus Cristo, havia tanta coisa errada comigo que eu não acho que um fodido time de psiquiatras me pudesse ajudar.

Puxei-a para fora de sua cadeira e levei-a para a sala, sentando-a no sofá e puxando-a para perto de mim. De repente, ela era tão dócil como um fodido gatinho. A vida com Bella nunca ficaria chata, isso era malditamente claro. "Bella me ouve." Ela olhou para mim com um rosto devastado que me fez querer prometer-lhe o mundo. É claro, eu já tinha feito essa merda e ela não parecia muito entusiasmada com isso também. Não havia nada agradando esta mulher, nada.

"Recém-nascidos vampiros são muito voláteis, como você pode ver claramente pelo fato de que você descobriu uma propensão súbita para chutar-me e bater-me", ela encolheu-se e tentou puxar-se para fora do meu alcance, mas eu mantive minhas mãos firmes em seus ombros e implorei-lhe para olhar para mim. "Não vai ser sempre assim. Você vai aprender a controlar as suas emoções e a sua sede e, em seguida, será capaz de ir para o parque e ler para satisfação do seu coração."

Ela sorriu por um segundo, mas, em seguida, o seu rosto caiu. "Eu não posso ler no parque. O sol vai-me bater e eu vou brilhar como uma princesa de fadas. Acho que alguém pode notar", ela murmurou sarcasticamente. Jesus, ela sempre tem que olhar para o mau em cada pequena maldita coisa? Que pessimista.

"Então você vai a dias nublados. Foda-se, você pode levar um guarda-chuva contigo e sentar-te debaixo, eu irei fodidamente segurá-lo para você, se isso te vai fazer feliz. E certamente pode ir a museus e qualquer outro lugar que queiras uma vez que sua sede esteja sob controle".

"Eu posso?" o seu pequeno lábio tremeu e eu dei um impulso e dei-lhe um leve beijo em seus lábios. Infelizmente, ela afastou-se, em vez de alongar o beijo. Ela era uma dor na bunda.

"Claro que você pode. Nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa que você queira."

"Mas eu tenho que esperar um ano inteiro?" Não é como se um ano fosse muito tempo quando tinha a eternidade pela frente.

"É difícil dizer, não é uma ciência exata. Acho que a primeira vez que vier coberto de sangue e você não me atacar, vamos saber que você poderá estar pronta para ter aventuras." Isso seria um maldito dia triste, deixa-me dizer. Bem, não a parte da Bella começando a sair, isso seria fabuloso, eu não podia esperar para mostrar-lhe o mundo. Seria apenas uma porcaria quando ela não me atacasse mais. Espero que esse dia não venha tão cedo. Ou talvez por esse tempo ela parasse de ser tão teimosa e ela me atacasse, porque ela finalmente admitisse que ela quisesse que a minha bunda boa. Isso seria ainda melhor.

"Agora, você vai parar com o mau humor e ajudar-me a planejar uma noite perfeita para uma garota legal que você insistiu que eu levasse para sair quando eu poderia estar aqui transando por horas em vez disso?" Ela gemeu e balançou a cabeça. Que porra é essa, nós dois sabíamos que ela queria-me também.

"Você não vai voltar para casa coberto de sangue a cada vez que você sair, não é?" ela perguntou, olhando positivamente escandalizada com o pensamento. Ah, como eu adoraria, mas provavelmente, iria ficar repetitivo depois de algum tempo. Com quem diabos eu estava brincando, nunca ficaria repetitivo. Ainda assim, eu ia estragar um monte de camisas dessa maneira e eu não era um fã de destruir meu guarda-roupa, a menos que fosse Bella rasgando-as de mim. Então eu faria uma exceção.

"Nah, eu vou misturar agora e depois. eu não posso te ter antecipado, posso?" O que seria divertido. Eu estava quase alegre imaginando ela me esperando na porta na próxima vez. Que seria fodidamente logo, deixe-me dizer-lhe isso. Se isso fosse tudo o que eu ia conseguir, eu estava indo espremer essa merda porque tudo valia a pena.

"Assim, mais pessoas morrem", disse ela sombriamente, virando a cabeça para longe de mim, então eu não podia olhar em seu rosto adorável.

"Sim, Bella, mais pessoas irão morrer. Pessoas morrem todos os fodidos segundo do dia. Então, o que se eu tomasse um a cada semana ou assim?" Sério, ela estava irritando-me para fora de mim agora mesmo. Nós tivemos essa conversa já. "Eu só mato...".

"Os que são do mal, sim eu sei. Eu não vou reviver isso contigo agora." Graças a Deus, a menina estava mostrando algum sentido finalmente. "Agora, você queria saber o que eu gostaria de fazer em um encontro?", perguntou ela.

"Sim". Eu estava realmente morrendo de vontade de saber por que uma parte ridícula de mim queria dar a ela, apesar de ela ser teimosa como todo o inferno.

"O que você disse que ela imaginava?"

"Eu em um smoking propondo a ela em um iate", eu respondi com uma risada. Isso tinha sido doce em comparação com o que eu geralmente tenho.

"Então ela sabe que você é rico?" Bella perguntou, franzindo o rosto.

"Não, na verdade eu disse-lhe que meus pais tiraram uma segunda hipoteca para me mandar para a escola. Acho que em sua mente eu era apenas que elegante e com classe", eu disse com um sorriso. Bella riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que é isso. Bem isso tira fora a ideia de uma limusine e um jantar chique eu imagino."

"Bem, a limo provavelmente. Uma vez que é a última noite de Jason em Nova York, ele não poderia se opor a esbanjar dinheiro em um jantar ou algo assim."

"Talvez você devesse levá-la em um piquenique. Vai para o parque, coloca um cobertor, olhar as estrelas... Eu adoraria algo assim." Com certeza adoraria, ela estava praticamente brilhando com a ideia disso e os seus olhos estavam brilhando de alegria. Eu estava indo dar-lhe isso, em algum momento, eu jurei isso, menos a parte de alimentos, é claro. E eu guardaria isso para ela. Ângela foi uma boa menina, mas ela não era digna do sonho de encontro de Bella. Central Park à noite iria ser dela. Ainda assim, ela deu-me uma ideia.

Peguei o meu celular e marquei a discagem rápida. Eram 23:00 em Chicago, ele deveria estar acordado. E eu realmente não dava a mínima se ele não estivesse. "Olá?" uma voz rouca soou no meu ouvido.

"Jenks", eu disse, sem me preocupar com sutilezas. Ele trabalhava para mim, depois de tudo.

"Sr. Cullen? É uma grande surpresa ouvi-lo. Alguma coisa errada?" Eu amei a nota de medo em sua voz. Jenks foi treinado muito fodidamente bem, isso era certo. Eu não teria nenhuma outra maneira.

"Nada está errado, Jenks, eu preciso de você para cuidar de algo para mim."

"Sim, senhor, tudo o que você precisa." malditamente certo. Bella me olhava com curiosidade evidente e eu dei-lhe um sorriso matador.

"Sexta à noite eu preciso de você para reservar o Museu Americano de História Natural para mim. Planetário Hayden para ser exato." o queixo de Bella caíu aberto e um pequeno "oh" de surpresa saíu.

"O quê?" ele balbuciou.

"Eu fodidamente gaguejei, Jenks? Eu preciso que você reserve o planetário na sexta-feira à noite para um Jason Powell."

"Como vou fazer isso? É um museu, Sr. Cullen. Eu nem saberia quem chamar..."

"Museus correm por doações, não é verdade? Converse com quem levanta o dinheiro e diga-lhes que vai doar um milhão de dólares, o que for preciso, realmente, para ter o planetário para a noite. O dinheiro fala, Jenks, como você bem conhece. "

"Sim, eu sei, senhor, mas..."

"Mas o quê? Eu pago ou eu não pago uma fodida fortuna para fazer as coisas para mim?" Bella me olhou com cautela. Acho que soava como o monstro que eu poderia ser agora, mas isso era como o que Jenks respondia.

"Sim, senhor, você é mais do que generoso na sua...".

"Então, consegue-o e liga-me amanhã, quando tudo estiver definido."

"Posso perguntar quem é esse Jason é porque estamos fazendo isso? Parece uma enorme quantidade de problemas para alguns..."

"Não, você não pode. Desde quando você questiona qualquer coisa que eu lhe peça para fazer? Preciso procurar por alguém mais obediente, Jenks?" A minha voz era baixa, um ameaçador chiado que eu sabia por experiência que assustou a urina dele. Eu gostava de empunhá-la nas raras ocasiões em que ele tentou me desafiar. Escusado será dizer que ele não fez isso com muita frequência.

"Não, senhor, eu sinto muito. É claro que é o seu negócio. Vou me certificar de que ele é feito, eu prometo."

"Veja por que você o faz. Chame-me na primeira oportunidade." Eu desliguei o meu telefone e sorri para Bella, que estava olhando para mim como se me tivesse crescido outra cabeça. Foda-se, eu esqueci. Liguei para Jenks de volta e ele atendeu ao telefone com uma voz trêmula. Ha!

"Eu esqueci. Contrate um chef para servir também, alguém famoso. Diga-lhes para prepararem algo leve para um tipo de piquenique à noite." Esperei por Jenks para discutir comigo novamente.

"Sim, senhor, eu vou vê-lo."

"Estou feliz em ouvir isso, tenha uma noite encantadora Jenks". Ele tinha aprendido, pareceu-me pasmado. Bella ainda estava boquiaberta. "O quê?"

"Você vai alugar o Museu Americano de História para a noite?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Por que não? Você gosta de museus e estrelas e merda eu tenho certeza que ela vai também. Que há de errado com isso?"

"Nada, é incrível", ela respirava. "Eu adoraria..." ela parou e balançou a cabeça. "Esqueça." Ha, ela adoraria. Bem, ela iria consegui-lo também. Foda-se, eu provavelmente poderia fazer isso por ela mais cedo ou mais tarde, se eu pudesse levá-la a partir do ponto A ao ponto B sem atacar alguém. Eu teria que pensar sobre isso. Talvez eu pudesse doar uma ala Cullen e eles me dariam uma porra de chave. Como eu disse a Jenks, o dinheiro fala e eu tinha muito disso. Claro, conhecendo Bella ela ficaria irritada porque eu levei Ângela lá primeira, mesmo que ela estivesse me obrigando a fazer isso. Foda-se... Bem eu descobriria isso eventualmente.

"Como é que vai explicar tudo isso para Ângela?", perguntou ela.

"Eu vou dizer-lhe que um amigo da família trabalha lá e me fez um favor."

"E o famoso chef?"

"A mesma coisa. Realmente acha que ela vai questioná-lo excessivamente? Ela vai estar muito ocupada sendo ofuscados pela minha formosura e questionando como alguém como eu poderia estar com alguém como ela para sequer perceber? Não é isso que você faria?"

Ela fez uma careta para mim, mas não podia negar o que eu disse. E eu fodidamente não a conhecia. Ha. Eu a conhecia como a palma da minha mão.

"Então tem isso, eu vou dar-lhe o jantar sob as estrelas. Não deveria ser muito doloroso, exceto a parte de comer, é claro."

"O que você faz sobre isso?" ela perguntou curiosamente, inclinando a cabeça e me estudando.

"Ou eu engulo a comida e vomito tudo mais tarde ou eu finjo comer e escondo-o quando não estão olhando." O último foi à opção muito mais agradável e eu faria o meu maldito melhor para que isso acontecesse.

Bella olhou enojado com a menção de vomitar. Bem, isso era algo que ela teria que aprender eventualmente. "De qualquer forma, isso soa como um bom encontro?" Eu sabia que era, mas eu queria ouvi-la dizer isso.

"Você sabe que é", ela franziu a testa e olhou para as mãos cruzadas no colo

.

"Então, é claro, a próxima questão é como terminar a noite." Mordi o lábio para não rir quando a sua cabeça se virou.

"O que quer dizer?" ela perguntou num alto tom agudo.

"Bem, é claro que eu estou querendo saber se eu deveria beijá-la ou não? Algumas meninas ficariam ofendidas se eu tentasse, mas as outras meninas ficariam ofendidas se eu não o fizesse. O que você pensa Bella?" Como eu consegui manter uma cara séria enquanto eu fazia a questão estava além de mim. Maldição eu era talentoso.

Ela olhou positivamente furioso e, claro, o meu pau reagiu à visão diante de mim. Ele gostava claramente de ser gritado... talvez em outra vida eu tenha saído sendo um submisso. Quem diabos sabia?

"E então?" Eu estendi a mão e passou o dedo indicador sobre o seu belo osso da bochecha e segui ao longo de sua mandíbula. A raiva deixou o seu rosto e o desejo substituiu. "Se eu fosse para levá-la para sair na noite em que eu acabei de descrever, você queria me beijar?" Lambi os meus lábios e os seus olhos vermelhos bonitos seguiram o movimento da minha língua. Eu me perguntei vagamente se ela mentiria para mim, porque nós dois sabíamos muito bem que ela me beijaria. Eu ainda não tinha levado para sair e ela me beijaria e diabos de muito mais. Mas ela queria que Ângela me beijasse? Eu não penso assim.

"Hum, sim?" ela respondeu, embora soasse mais como uma pergunta.

"Sim, você me beijaria?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça, seus olhos parecendo um pouco vidrados e eu continuei a minha carícia por seu rosto. Eu sabia que ela sentiu a eletricidade em todos os lugares que meu dedo tocou.

"Bem, então eu acho que é melhor eu beijar Ângela, né?" Vi como o seu rosto expressivo passou de seduzir a puto em menos de um segundo. Foi fascinante.

"Você não pode beijá-la", ela sussurrou. Oh isso foi pura perfeição.

"E porque não? Você disse que iria querer um beijo e Ângela é exatamente como você, então eu tenho que o fazer, para ser um cavalheiro."

"Você não é a porra de um cavalheiro", ela gritou, tirando a minha mão do seu rosto. "Você só pensa com o seu pau."

"Isso claramente não é verdade ou não estaríamos discutindo sobre o meu encontro com outra garota, agora, estaríamos fodendo por dias a fio." Ela arregalou os olhos com as minhas palavras, e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Ah, você não percebe que podia não é, Bella? Podemos passar dias se tivermos o estímulo certo. Isso não seria divertido? Dias e dias de nada além de tocar, beijar, fodendo?"

Ela mordeu o lábio e se recusou a me responder. "Isso é bom, talvez você vá experimentar por si mesma mais cedo do que você pensa." Ela fez uma careta em seguida. Ela estava tão fodidamente bonita. Isso foi divertido. Eu finalmente tive a mão superior.

"Então, isso é um sim definitivo ao beijo, mas deve ser tudo o que eu faço? Quero dizer, esta é a oportunidade única que Ângela vai ter com o seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, com certeza ela gostaria de um pouco mais de ação. Devo talvez mordiscar sua orelha? Seu pescoço? Talvez ela vá usar um vestido e eu poderia colocar a minha mão em seu joelho e corrê-la ao longo de sua coxa..." Eu demonstrei nos jeans vestidos nas pernas de Bella quando ela olhou para mim. "É claro que se eu fizesse isso ela provavelmente iria querer mais e que seria meu dever como um cavalheiro para não deixá-la pendurada. Então eu teria que tirá-la sob..." Eu fui cortado quando Bella empurrou para fora do sofá e pulou em cima de mim, me atirando sobre as almofadas.

"O que..."

"Meu!", ela rosnou e os seus lábios desceram por sobre os meus. Puta merda. Funcionou!

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oláaaa pervinhas**

**Agora kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, Acho que a Bella não tinha percebido ainda o que significava o Edward sair com outra menina**

**Agora ela percebeu, e está agindo normalmente, isso ai Bella é SEU u.u**

**adorandooo os coments aki**

**bora comentando pervas**

**Postei em sportward metido e alienward hj, pra quem não viu ;)**

**Nos vemos no grupo pervas**


	9. Taste of Inocence - 8

_Traduzido por Daniela_

_Revisado por Vivian Couto_

_Betado por Shay Carmo_

**Taste of Inocencce – Capítulo Oito**

Os seus lábios estavam nos meus e sua língua incrível estava me lambendo como tinha feito quando eu tinha estado coberto de sangue da cadela abusiva. Abri os meus lábios e a sua língua deslizou para dentro, lutando com a minha pelo controle. Foda-se, esta seria uma batalha em que eu voluntariamente me renderia. As suas pequenas mãos subiram pelo meu peito, os punhos no V do pescoço. Ela puxou e eu ouvi a minha camisa rasgar sob seu toque. Puta merda, ela rasgou a minha camisa diretamente de mim. Foi a coisa mais quente de sempre.

Ela arrancou os lábios dos meus e começou a chupar a minha garganta. Jesus Cristo, eu poderia realmente sentir os meus olhos rolando para trás da minha cabeça ao sentir os dentes raspando por cima do meu pescoço. "Como é que você gosta?" ela murmurou enquanto os seus dentes realmente afundaram na minha carne. Foda-se isso foi bom. Ela não estava mordendo com força suficiente para quebrar a minha pele, mas apenas o fato de que ela fodidamente podia fazê-lo agora... o meu pau latejava então eu empurrei-o contra a sua pequena e apertada buceta.

"Tão bom, Bella", eu respondi, as minhas mãos segurando a sua bunda enquanto eu manobrava-a contra mim, dando a ambos o atrito que eu queria desesperadamente. Os seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente e as suas mãos começaram a puxar o meu cabelo não muito gentilmente. Porra, a Bella gostava disso duro. Havia mulher mais perfeita neste planeta? E ela era minha. Isso estava fodidamente provado.

Era uma droga estarmos no sofá, eu poderia ter usado um inferno de mais mobilidade, mas, novamente, eu gostava de deixar a minha pequena virginal Bella assumir o controle. Os seus quadris estavam se movendo contra os meus por vontade própria agora e o ritmo estava fazendo meu pau contrair-se ansiosamente. Eu queria estar dentro dela mais do que eu sempre quis qualquer coisa em toda a minha existência.

Tirei as minhas mãos da sua bunda deliciosa e encontrei os seus arrebitados pequenos seios, aconcheguei-os e corri os meus dedos em seus mamilos, duros debaixo da minha t-shirt. Foda-se, eu amava que estivesse usando as minhas roupas. Era sexy como o inferno. Porque comprei eu roupas novas? Ela precisava estar na minha camisa o tempo todo. Ou nua. Isso seria ainda fodidamente melhor. Ela gemeu em resposta ao meu toque e as suas mãos puxaram o meu cabelo. Se ela não tivesse cuidado, eu estaria fodidamente careca. Embora fosse difícil preocupar-me sobre isso neste momento em particular.

Eu estava sem camisa e só me parecia justo que Bella se juntasse a mim, por isso soltei os seus seios e peguei o tecido da minha t-shirt e rasguei-a em pedaços. Ela engasgou-se, mas continuou a beijar-me enquanto eu jogava o material esfarrapado para o chão e cobria os seus seios perfeitos com as minhas mãos. Não foi suficiente, porém, eu tinha que prová-la novamente. Eu sentia desejo do seu sabor desde a primeira vez que eu a tive. Eu queria essa mulher louca mais do que sangue e cada maldita coisa que eu tinha feito desde que ela acordou era para chegar a este momento, com ela em cima de mim fazendo barulhos sensuais enquanto eu a beijava e a tocava. Isso era tudo que eu poderia querer. Ela estava completamente certa quando ela me chamou dela, eu era. Irrevogavelmente.

Eu quebrei o nosso beijo e sentei-me, Bella continuava montando meu colo enquanto eu levava o seu peito direito na minha boca, chupando e mordendo não muito gentilmente o seu mamilo. Ela esfregou a sua buceta contra mim e gemeu em aprovação enquanto continuava puxando o meu cabelo. Eu lambia o caminho através de seu peito para o outro mamilo e levei-o à minha boca, as minhas mãos encontraram a sua cintura enquanto nos esfregávamos um contra o outro. Um pouco mais disto e eu poderia vir-me nas minha calças jeans, mas era difícil dar a mínima porque ela se sentia incrivelmente bem. Pelo menos eu iria finalmente ter algum fodido alivio, apesar de eu precisar estar dentro dela em breve.

Ela puxou o meu cabelo novamente e, em seguida soltou-o, chegando embaixo do meu queixo, puxando o meu rosto para longe de seus lindos seios. Que porra? Eu fiz-lhe uma careta, certo de que ela estava prestes a cortar-me a tesão novamente. Eu não conseguia aguentar muito mais dessa porra. "O quê?" Exigi com a voz rouca, o meu aperto continuava na sua cintura fina.

Os seus olhos rubi estavam vidrados com prazer. Foda-se, por que diabos ela tinha me parado? Eu poderia lhe dar prazer indescritível se ela só... " Você é meu, certo?" ela perguntou, a sua voz era um ronronar sexy que pôs o meu pau latejando em resposta.

"Sim, Deus, sim, todo seu", eu jurei, lambendo os lábios e olhando os seus olhos escurecerem em resposta. Como isso foi quente? Os seus olhos estavam pretos agora, com aros em vermelho. Droga ela estava sexy. E ela era... "Minha. Você é minha", eu disse-lhe, um grunhido em meu tom. Eu poderia pertencer a ela, mas ela também com uma fodida certeza pertencia a mim. Eu agarrei o cabelo dela e inclinei a sua cabeça para trás, expondo a sua garganta para mim então eu podia ver o local em seu pescoço onde eu a tinha tomado e transformado. Era uma marca de mordida perfeita, quase invisível ao olho humano, mas eu podia ver e assim o poderia qualquer outro vampiro que encontrássemos em nossas vidas infinitas. Eles saberiam que ela me pertencia. "Diga-me," eu exigi. Eu tinha que ouvi-la dizer isso.

Ela olhou-me com aqueles olhos incrivelmente escuros e quase soltei um rugido de frustração esperando que ela respondesse. A sua mão soltou o meu queixo e ela colocou-a em seu pescoço, infalivelmente encontrando a marca que eu tinha feito. "Sua", ela sussurrou, esfregando a sua cicatriz. Ela estendeu a mão e pegou a minha mão e colocou-a debaixo da dela em sua garganta. "Eu não entendo isso, mas de alguma forma eu sou sua." Puxei os seus lábios de volta aos meus com as suas palavras, eu tinha que beijá-la. Eu não podia acreditar que, finalmente ela fodidamente admitiu isso. Eu estava indo enviar a Ângela um caminhão de flores por tornar isso possível.

Ela corresponde ao meu entusiasmo, os seus lábios pressionados firmemente aos meus. Eu realmente senti uma risada borbulhando dentro de mim, alguma risada ridiculamente feliz como uma fodida garota daria. Ela estava me transformando em uma mulher, mas eu não dava a mínima. Ela era minha, assim como ela sempre foi destinada a ser! As nossas mãos permaneceram pressionadas em seu pescoço e eu estava errado, esta era a coisa mais quente de sempre. Nós dois a tocar o ponto que nos fez juntos para sempre.

Tirei os meus lábios dos dela e olhei-a nos seus olhos cobalto. "Eu tenho que te ter, Bella. Por favor diz que eu posso." Ela não podia fodidamente negar-me agora, poderia? Não depois de nos termos declarado um ao outro. Eu nunca tinha me dado a uma mulher assim e eu queria, não, eu precisava, fazer amor com ela. Sim, eu era oficialmente uma fodida garota mas eu ainda tinha as minhas bolas e, mais importante, o meu pau, e precisava estar enterrado na buceta dela.

Ela sorriu para mim, um sorriso verdadeiro do tipo que eu nunca tinha visto no seu rosto bonito antes. Ela abriu a sua boca e eu senti como se minha própria existência estivesse pendente sobre o que ela estava prestes a dizer. Ouvi um toque e senti a vibração no meu bolso de trás. Que porra é essa? Quem diabos estava me ligando agora? O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto. "Quem é?" Como se eu fodidamente me importasse? Eu estava indo lançar o telefone contra a parede assim que eu tirasse do meu bolso.

Puxei-o para fora e preparei-me para isso, mas ela agarrou a minha mão. "Pode ser importante, uma vez que eles estão chamando tão tarde."

Eu olhei para o identificador de chamadas. Foda-se. Isso não ia melhorar as minhas chances de conseguir diversão. "Quem é?"

"Ninguém importante." Isso era verdade. Eu estava prestes a desligar o telefone quando ela o pegou da minha mão.

"Rose?" ela gritou. Eu estava tão fodido. Ou então não fodido seria mais preciso. Ela começou a virar o telefone aberto e eu puxei-o para longe dela.

"Se você quer que eu responda, tens que ficar quieta." Ela franziu a testa para mim, mas assentiu com a cabeça e começou a descer do meu colo, mas eu mantive-a. "também tem que ficar aqui." Porque eu era um masoquista e precisava de me torturar um pouco mais. Eu sou um fodido idiota. Ela cruzou os braços na frente dos seus seios fantásticos o que me incomodou, mas que pelo menos a fez ficar no meu colo. Eu praticamente podia ouvir o meu pau choramingando quando eu abri o telefone. "Olá". Hmm, eu não parecia particularmente amigável, mas quem poderia me culpar?

"Edward?" Onde diabos ela estava, era barulhento e ela soava esgotada. Fodidamente fabuloso. Perdendo o tesão por uma chamada de uma bêbada.

"Sim, Rose. O que posso fazer por você?" Vê, eu podia ser educado. Eu queria gritar com ela para perder o meu número de merda, mas eu sabia que ia deixar Bella ainda mais fodida do que a sua amiga bêbada me ligar no meio da noite.

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Essa é uma grande pergunta. Posso pensar em muitas coisas que podes fazer por mim." Bella olhou e um leve rosnado soou em sua garganta. Tirei a minha mão de sua cintura e coloquei-a na sua boca como aviso silencioso. Eu senti algo molhado correr pela minha mão... ela fodidamente me lambeu. Claro que era a porra da minha mão em vez de um lugar muito mais interessante.

"Rose, agora não é realmente um bom tempo." Esse foi o eufemismo do século.

"Por quê? Você está com outra garota? Já me esqueceu?" Eu podia realmente ouvir o beicinho no seu tom de voz enquanto ela tentava flertar comigo. Bella revirou os olhos e disse algo que foi abafado pela minha mão. Ela balançou a cabeça para mim e eu movi a minha mão e murmurou "O quê?" para ela.

"Não diga que está com uma garota", ela sussurrou, apontando para eu continuar com a minha chamada. A menina foi realmente muito irritante sobre como fazer-me falar com outras meninas no telefone. Que porra era o seu problema? Droga, eu tinha que responder a Rose.

"Claro que não", eu respondi calmamente, levantando uma sobrancelha para Bella, que sorriu para mim. Ela era tão fodidamente estranha. Ainda assim, enquanto ela estava feliz que eu estava falando com Rose, eu ainda poderia conseguir diversão neste século. Então, eu falaria com Rose tudo o que ela quisesse. "O que você está fazendo tão tarde numa noite de escola?"

"Eu estou bebendo pela minha querida amiga saudosa, Bella." O meu queixo caiu aberto e Bella se encolheu com as suas palavras. Eu peguei-a pela cintura novamente para impedi-la de cair do meu colo.

"O que quer dizer com querida saudosa?" Eu não poderia ajudar, o meu tom de voz era muito duro. Eles fodidamente teriam encontrado Jacob? Que fodido perseguidor tinha sido, nada além de problemas e eu juro que, se houvesse vida após a morte que eu acharia esse filho da puta e ia matá-lo- mais uma vez.

"Ela fugiu com aquele imbecil, Jacob Black, sem uma palavra a qualquer um dos seus amigos. Ela está morta para mim agora", Rose anunciou, raiva e mágoa vinham através de sua voz arrastada. Bella abriu a boca e eu rapidamente deslizei a minha mão para trás sobre ela em um lembrete silencioso de que ela não podia falar agora. Ela estava realmente chateada, eu poderia dizer. Olhei para o meu colo e dei um adeus silencioso para o meu pau, eu não iria precisar dele por algum tempo aparentemente.

Como diabos eu resolveria isso? Eu não podia, naturalmente. O meu plano tinha funcionado na perfeição, mas agora fui confrontado com as consequências e isso não foi bom. "Você não sabe com certeza, não é?"

"Os policiais encontraram o caminhão horrível no aeroporto e eles acham que ele comprou dois bilhetes de avião para fora do país. Como ela poderia simplesmente sair sem dizer adeus? Eu teria entendido. Quer dizer, eu teria tentado de qualquer maneira. eu poderia ter perguntado por que ela estava fugindo com um perdedor como Jacob, mas eu entendo que ela não tinha um monte de opções. Não me surpreende que ela fugisse com o primeiro cara que demonstrou interesse. " Agora era eu que estava rosnando baixinho enquanto Bella gemeu ao ouvir as palavras de Rose. Que puta fodida. Concedendo que ela estava certa sobre a sua avaliação de Jacob, mas como ela poderia falar de sua amiga dessa maneira?

Bella era muito superior que Rose em todos os sentidos. Eu queria dizer-lhe isso, mas não via muito bem como eu poderia, sem entregar-me. Tanto quanto Rose sabia, eu mal conhecia Bella. Olhei para aquela linda menina em meus braços, os olhos incrivelmente tristes e eu não queria nada mais do que deixar Rose pendurada e levar Bella em algum lugar que iria fazê-la sorrir, como para o parque para ver as suas amadas estrelas à noite.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa por ela. "Como você pode falar sobre a sua amiga assim?"

"Como ela poderia me deixar desse jeito?" Rose respondeu, deixando escapar um soluço muito grosseiro depois que ela terminou de falar.

"Talvez ela não tivesse escolha." Foda-se, o que eu acabei de dizer? Fantástico, Edward, por que não agita esta merda assim a polícia vai continuar investigando seu filho da puta idiota. Bella estava me fazendo perder os principais pontos do meu QI... provavelmente devido à falta de sexo. Eu estava muito preocupado com ela para realmente pensar antes de falar. Idiota. Bella olhou-me com interesse, claramente se perguntando se a parva bêbada da Rose iria registrar o meu grande erro.

"Ela nunca teve uma escolha, Eddie." Que porra é essa que ela me chamou? Ninguém e eu quero dizer ninguém me chamou Eddie. "Uma daquelas meninas como Bella, sabe? Uma menina agradável." Ela fez soar como uma doença. "Os caras não reparam nela. Quero dizer, você reparou?" Eu mais que certamente o fiz. Bella estava lutando para sair do meu colo e eu não queria soltá-la. Puxei-a contra o meu peito e suspirei quando eu senti os seus seios pressionarem contra mim. Ela enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço. Eu precisava sair da porra do telefone.

"Sim, eu reparei nela." Eu não poderia explicar exatamente por que ou como eu fiz, mas era malditamente certo, não ia deixar Rose pensar que ela tinha a minha atenção naquela noite. Ela estava morta para mim, logo que eu coloquei os olhos em Bella.

Ela deu uma risadinha. Ela riu pra caralho. "Você não tem que ser educado, Eddie. Eu sei quem queria naquela noite." Corri os meus dedos para cima e para baixo nas costas nuas de Bella enquanto eu pensava sobre a melhor maneira de informar a Rose que eu não queria nada com ela. Eu não queria chatear Bella, mas realmente, o que iria fazer neste momento? A sua amiga estava-se a se foder para ela.

"Não sabe nada sobre o que eu quero Rose". Palavras mais verdadeiras nunca foram fodidamente faladas. Se ela pensou que eu preferiria uma vagabunda como ela a um anjo como a minha Bella estava redondamente enganada.

"Ah, mas eu gostaria." ela ronronou. Eu iria realmente brincar com isso a esse ponto? Era irritante como o inferno.

"Onde é que está a sua outra amiga, Alice?" Eu perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto. Eu não precisava de Bella pensando sobre o fato de que a sua suposta amiga queria me foder.

"Alice? Ela está colocando mais panfletos. Ela não acredita que Bella nos deixou. Ela tem um pressentimento, seja lá o que isso signifique." Isso significava que Bella pelo menos tinha uma fodida pessoa que se preocupava com ela. Eu acariciava o seu cabelo enquanto ela soltou um pequeno suspiro contra o meu pescoço.

"Parece que ela é uma boa amiga." Eu sabia que Rose estava muito fodidamente bêbada para perceber que eu estava colocando-a para baixo, mas eu percebi que Bella pegaria isso. Os seus lábios pressionados contra minha clavícula e eu sorri. Ela notou e ela estava me agradecendo à sua própria maneira. Eu tinha que dar-lhe algo mais.

"E o pai de Bella?" A sua cabeça voou e ela olhou para mim com os grandes olhos vermelhos.

"Charlie? Pobre iludido tolo. Ele não acredita que ela fugiu com um rapaz. Ele disse que ela era muito atenciosa para fazer algo assim. Que seja. Os pais são sempre os últimos a saber." Eu assisti Bella, que brilhou positivamente quando soube que seu pai não tinha desistido dela. Ela realmente duvidou disso? Eu não estava arrependido por tê-la, mas eu gostaria que houvesse alguma maneira que eu poderia deixá-la em contato com ele. Eu iria descobrir, eu tinha prometido depois de tudo. "Ele está voltando para aquela pequena cidade esquecida por Deus de onde eles são num par de dias, mas ele não vai parar de procurar." Ele não o faria, ele tinha certeza que o NYPD não esqueceria também o nome de Bella Swan.

"Ele ama a sua filha," eu disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Bella, esperando que ela ouvisse o que eu estava tentando transmitir.

"Sim, claro. Porque estamos falando sobre ela? Eu quero falar sobre nós." Nós, que nunca seria uma merda de nós. Na verdade, se ela continuasse insultando Bella, podia não haver uma Rose por mais tempo.

"Pode esperar um segundo?" Eu não lhe dei uma chance de responder, cobrindo o telefone e consultando Bella. "Posso sair da porra do telefone com ela agora? Existe algo mais que você precise saber?"

Ela olhou para mim por um longo momento e depois balançou a cabeça lentamente. Os seus cachos se moveram com a sua movimentação da cabeça, arrastando-se em seus seios. Deus, tinha sido apenas à alguns minutos atrás, que a minha boca estava neles? Eu deveria estar enterrado dentro dela agora, em vez de falar com sua ex-amiga.

"Desculpa, Rose, eu vou ter que ir."

"Mas porquê, Eddie? não posso ir aí? Você pode me ajudar a afastar a minha mente da minha amiga mentirosa." Rose pontuou as suas palavras irritantes com um soluço e uma risadinha.

Que fodido foi isso. "Não, Rose, você não pode vir. Eu não quero te ver nunca mais." Houve um suspiro de descrença na outra extremidade do telefone. "Eu conheci uma pessoa e ela é incrível...". Bella sorriu suavemente com as minhas palavras. "Ela é inteligente, bonita e sexy e ela me desafia. Ela me leva à loucura a maior parte do tempo, mas por algum motivo inexplicável eu gosto. Ela é gentil e carinhosa. Nunca falaria de um amigo desaparecido do jeito que você o fez esta noite. Então, me faz um favor, perde o meu número, porque eu garanto que estarei perdendo o seu. " Eu fechei o telefone antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa e esperei para ver o que Bella podia ter a dizer sobre o que havia acontecido.

Ela não disse nada, ela simplesmente se inclinou e apertou os seus lábios perfeitos contra os meus. Puta merda, eu tinha realmente feito algo certo? Comecei a responder ao beijos, mas ela se afastou rapidamente. "Obrigado por isso, Edward." Ela parecia quase tímida naquele momento, apesar de estar semi-nua e sentada no meu colo.

"Não há nada que me agradecer, Bella. Eu disse a ela a verdade. Essa cadela não era digna de ser sua amiga."

Ela franziu a testa. "Isso é apenas Rose. Ela não se dá bem com a emoção e ela provavelmente não acredita realmente que fugi com Jacob." Rosnei para o pensamento disso. E se essa porra de perseguidor tivesse fugido com ela antes de nos conhecermos? Eu não poderia imaginar minha vida sem ela e só tinha sido uma questão de dias. Esta foi uma fodida situação.

"Talvez, mas ela não devia ficar bêbada e flertar com caras que ela mal conhece." Fiquei ofendido em nome de Bella. Por que ela não se importa mais? E por que diabos eu me importo, quando eu tinha uma Bella meia nua dentro do alcance dos braços? Eu sou uma fodida garota agora.

Bella sorriu tristemente e balançou a cabeça. "A vida continua Edward. Todos eles vão seguir em frente e, eventualmente, esquecer tudo sobre mim." A sua voz se quebrou um pouco na última palavra e eu juro que o meu coração se partiu junto com o dela. O que eu tinha feito para essa garota_? Bem, merda, a transformei, sem um pensamento sobre o que ela poderia querer, o que ela estaria deixando para trás. Esperei que ela ficasse eufórica? _Foda-se, eu pensei que silenciei o filho da puta, mas lá estava ele de novo, mais alto do que antes. O mais assustador foi que eu estava começando a concordar com o incômodo.

Eu escovei o cabelo para trás de seu rosto. "Ninguém poderia esquecer de você, Bella. Nem mesmo uma vadia superficial como Rose. Você está claramente em sua mente, mesmo se ela está chateada com você agora. E Alice e seu pai sabem que você nunca iria fugir sem entrar em contato com eles." Eu não estava dizendo uma palavra sobre sua mãe egoísta, que a cadela estava provavelmente muito ocupada fodendo algum menino objeto para poupar um pensamento para sua filha desaparecida.

Ela sorriu e desta vez chegou a seus olhos. "Obrigado, Edward. Você pode ser bom quando quer ser." Revirei os olhos, mas sorri de volta para ela. Bom não era exatamente um adjetivo que eu usaria para descrever a mim, mas eu não estava disposto a dissipar a ideia também. O que quer que funcionasse para conseguir o seu coração era bom pra mim. Espera. Que porra é essa que eu acabei de pensar? Coração? Não, eu quis dizer suas calças. Edward Cullen não faz corações.

Bella saiu do meu colo e desta vez eu a deixei ir. Eu sabia que a interrupção prematura de Rose serviu como mais um corta tesão. Ficou claro que o universo inteiro se certificava de que eu não conseguiria transar com Bella. Ela caminhou até os sacos que eu tinha deixado na porta da frente quando ela me atacou mais cedo. E só de pensar nisso o meu pau acordou mais uma vez. Porra, eu ia ter de me masturbar à velocidade que estávamos indo. Eu não me preocupei em fazer isso desde que eu era humano.

"Isso é tudo para mim?" Bem, para quem mais é que eu iria comprar roupas?

"Sim". Ela escavou nos sacos e tirou o suéter de cashmere vermelho. Então ela abriu um outro saco e sorriu para mim. Meu pau se contorceu com o olhar sexy em seu rosto quando ela estendeu a mão e tirou um punhado de sutiãs e calcinhas.

"Comprou a loja toda?" ela perguntou, olhando com ceticismo para os pacotes. "Por que me conseguiu tudo isso? Tudo que eu precisava eram algumas camisas e jeans." Como se eu fosse deixar a minha menina desejar algo. Ela vestiu o sutiã de cetim vermelho e franziu a testa para ele. "Como sabia qual o meu tamanho?" Ela tirou a camisola e eu soltei um rosnado baixo em como fodidamente impressionante que ela era. O suéter vermelho foi cortado baixo o suficiente para mostrar um pouco do sutiã por baixo que fez os seios parecerem ainda mais cheios e arrebitados.

Levantei-me do sofá e caminhei até ela. Ela me olhou com cautela e mordeu o seu cheio lábio inferior. Droga, isso foi quente. Eu segui a sua bochecha e fiquei maravilhado com o fato de que ela era minha. Ela admitiu isso. "Passei uma vida inteira pensando sobre o seu corpo ao longo dos últimos dias," Eu ronronei e vi como os seus olhos vermelhos ficaram escuros com as minhas palavras. Eu a prensei contra a porta da frente, assim como ela tinha feito comigo algumas horas atrás. "Eu memorizei tudo de você, Bella." Seus olhos se fecharam quando eu dei um beijo logo abaixo da orelha esquerda. "Eu sei exatamente o que você sente." Os meus dedos traçaram ao longo de sua mandíbula e ela inclinou a cabeça para me acomodar. "Eu sei exatamente ao que cheira." Eu enterrei o meu nariz no seu cabelo enquanto ela estremeceu contra mim. "Eu sei exatamente o seu gosto." Os nossos lábios encontraram-se em um beijo mais casto que consegui, apesar do fato de que eu estava furiosamente duro. Ela gemeu e seus olhos se abriram quando eu puxei de volta, não que eu fosse muito longe.

"O que você estás fazendo comigo?" A sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

Eu beijei o seu pescoço e sorriu quando eu respondi. "Tentá-la. Está funcionando?" Ela balançou a cabeça em silêncio, enquanto eu a enchia de pequenos beijos ao longo do pescoço. "Deus".

"Edward, não podemos", ela respirou enquanto as suas mãos penetraram em meu cabelo. Eu ri de suas palavras em conflito com a resposta de seu corpo para mim.

"Nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa que quisermos, Bella. Já não te disse isso?" As minhas mãos deslizaram para baixo, para a sua cintura fina enquanto eu pressionava o meu corpo contra o dela. "Então, o que você quer, Bella?" Como se eu não soubesse a resposta a essa questão particular.

"Você", respondeu ela e eu quase me vim ao ouvi-la dizer isso. "Mas..." Oh mãe de merda, e agora?

Me afastei e olhei para ela. "O quê? Nós apenas admitimos que pertencíamos a um outro, não foi?" Ela balançou a cabeça em silêncio. "Então, qual é a porra do problema?" Eu não poderia ser um cavalheiro sobre esta besteira. Eu estava de costas no clima e agora ela estava vomitando o corta tesão novamente.

Suas mãozinhas levantaram-se e ela enquadrou o meu rosto em suas mãos. Eu realmente tremi com a sensação elétrica do seu toque. Se ela não tivesse me cortado o tesão pela bilionésima vez eu provavelmente estaria celebrando o fato de que ela estava realmente me tocando de sua própria vontade. E só isso fez-me um fodido mariquinhas ali mesmo. Celebrando as mãos de uma mulher na minha cara pelo amor de Deus. Eu sou patético.

"Mas", ela disse novamente o que me fez querer rugir de raiva. O seu polegar traçou o meu rosto como eu tinha feito com ela momentos atrás e eu estava um fodido sem forças para gritar com ela ou me afastar. Ela era uma bruxa, não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. "Eu quero saber sobre você, Edward. Eu mal sei algo sobre você. E, como você disse, temos todo o tempo do mundo, então por que correr para a cama?" Ela estava falando sério?

"Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para me conhecerer", eu indiquei, o meu tom cheio de descrença. "Já dormimos juntos então qual é o maldito problema?"

"E olha onde isso me levou!" ela disse, uma raiva rastejando em suas palavras. Eu suspirei. Estávamos indo realmente refazer a mesma merda de novo? Eternidade era um longo tempo de ouvir a mesma merda mais e mais. "Edward", ela falou mais suavemente desta vez. "Se nós apenas nos levarmos pelo sexo, nós realmente não vamos descobrir o que é isso." Ela fez um gesto entre nós. "Eu quero saber por que eu te quero, além do óbvio." Que diabos havia de errado com o óbvio? Funcionou muito bem para mim. Eu estava quente, ela estava quente, juntos, seria fusão quente, o que mais estava lá para analisar?

Eu rosnei e sai para longe dela. A sua eletricidade de bruxa voodoo não precisava me distrair agora. Quem deu a mínima para o que era a atração entre nós? Estava lá e nós devemos fazer algo sobre isso em vez de falar até à morte. Eu virei para lhe dizer isso e as palavras morreram em minha garganta com a foto que ela fazia, de pé contra a porta, os seus longos cabelos castanhos sobre os ombros. O suéter vermelho era perfeito com sua coloração, como eu sabia que seria e os seus olhos combinavam perfeitamente. Ela estava fodidamente deslumbrante e eu estava fodidamente apanhado.

"O que você quer saber?" eu realmente apenas perguntei isso? Claro que eu tinha. Ela me tinha sob seu feitiço e eu não era melhor do que um menino de escola com uma fodida paixão. Talvez eu pudesse carregar os seus livros para sua próxima aula. Claro que eu tinha prometido o equivalente a isso antes, quando eu lhe disse que iria segurar um guarda-chuva para que ela pudesse sentar-se ao sol. Fodido maricas.

O seu rosto iluminou de excitação e eu contive um gemido com a reação do meu pau à sua beleza. "Tudo. Viveu por mais de cem anos, certo?"

"Tecnicamente", eu murmurei secamente. A vida era a palavra de ordem.

Ela riu e se afastou da porta, pegando a minha mão na dela e me levando para o sofá. E é claro que eu a acompanhei como o cachorro dócil que estava ao seu redor. Eu poderia ter que fazer alguma coisa para chamar os Volturi, a morte provavelmente seria melhor do que ser cão de colo de Bella. Ela me puxou para baixo no sofá e subiu de lado no meu colo. Ok, talvez a morte não fosse melhor do que isto. Eu descansei a minha bochecha contra o seu ombro e esfreguei-a sobre o material extremamente macio. Se ela tinha que estar coberta, pelo menos ela estaria coberta de algo que sentisse bem. Não tão bom quanto sua pele nua tinha, mas eu não tinha necessidade de começar a pensar sobre isso de novo. Foi difícil o suficiente para não ficar duro com ela em cima de mim assim.

"Então diga-me tudo o que você já viu ao longo dos anos. O que você fez além de matar pessoas? Já conheceu alguém famoso?" Os seus olhos ficaram muito grandes. "Você já matou alguém famoso?" Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. Mesmo quando ela era chata pra caralho ela ainda era adorável. Ela realmente parecia um pouco desapontada com o fato de que eu não tinha matado ninguém famoso. Eu poderia corrigir isso, se ela quisesse. "Qual era o seu favorito? Que tipo de música?" Em seguida, o seu rosto iluminou-se em um sorriso enorme. "Que livros?" Ahh, os seus amados livros. Eu ia ter que ver isso e ela teria tantos quanto o seu coração desejasse. Minha pequena rata de biblioteca.

" Você está cheia de perguntas, não é?" Eu não estava mais irritado, principalmente porque ela parecia tão sincera em querer me conhecer. Eu não sei se alguém realmente conhecia o verdadeiro eu. Surpreendentemente, eu queria conhecer o real dela também. Eu não estava mentindo quando eu listei as suas virtudes para Rose e eu queria saber o que mais estava escondido em sua mente silenciosa. Claramente ela estava tendo um monte de ideias. "Vou responder a todas suas perguntas, se você responder a algo para mim em primeiro lugar."

Ela recostou a cabeça no meu ombro e olhou para mim de seus impossivelmente longos cílios. "O quê?"

"Se Rose não tivesse chamado e nos interrompido antes, teria dormido comigo?" Eu fodidamente tinha que saber por que eu tinha a certeza de que a resposta era a que eu queria ouvir. Ou que eu fiz? Eu estava apenas sendo mais um masoquista claramente.

Ela me segurou por um momento antes de tomar uma respiração profunda. "Sim". Eu sabia. Rose precisava morrer.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Rose maldita, pobre vampward, ta difícil em**

**Então povo pervo finalmente descobrimos o que aconteceu com Rose, Alice e Charlie.**

**Ah vcs reparam na "voz da consciência" de Edward?**

**Acredite ela vai começar a aparecer mais e mais, e vão amar isso, confesso que era uma das minhas partes favoritas quando li essa fic haha**

**Adorando os coments, caps aki demoram um pouco mais, pq porra só tem cap grande. Acho que não tem nenhum pequeno.**

**Então eu não tenho um cronograma pra essa fic ok. Vou tentar um cap por semana, mas não dou certeza, mas sempre que a tradutora me mandar eu já posto \o**

**Bjss e divirtam-se**


End file.
